Amor cómplice
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: La complicidad es la unión entre dos seres humanos que implica un profundo conocimiento del otro, de sus necesidades, de sus gustos, de sus puntos débiles y de sus fortalezas. Ser cómplice de alguien, significa estar juntos tanto desde un punto de vista físico como mental, entenderse y completarse mutuamente. El amor cómplice es el amor verdadero, el amor perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**SINOPSIS**

**La complicidad es la unión entre dos seres humanos que implica un profundo conocimiento del otro, de sus necesidades, de sus gustos, de sus puntos débiles y de sus fortalezas. Ser cómplice de alguien, significa estar juntos tanto desde un punto de vista físico como mental, entenderse y completarse mutuamente.**

**El amor cómplice es el amor verdadero, el amor perfecto.**

**Hinata creía en los cuentos de hadas. Estaba escrito. El día menos esperado, sus sueños se harían realidad, llegaría a su vida un apuesto príncipe, la volvería desquiciada de amor y serían felices para siempre nunca. Mas lo que no sabía Hinata, es que en ocasiones las historias de princesas pueden padecer giros inopinados.**

**Un príncipe azul que se convierte en rana, una mejor amiga que se comporta como una hechicera y un hombre prohibido combatiendo por su corazón, van a hacer tambalear sus opiniones más románticas. Afortunadamente, va a contar con la ayuda de 2 hadas madrinas muy particulares, Kiba y Ino. Juntos, van a escribir el final feliz con el que siempre y en todo momento había soñado.**

**Advertencias: Hinata tendrá su personalidad Road to Ninja.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EL DÍA EN QUE TODO CAMBIÓ**

Érase una vez, una chica que creía en el amor verdadero, en los cuentos de hadas y en los finales felices con confeti de colores y fuegos artificiales. Sabía que su príncipe azul no llegaría a lomos de un corcel blanco para salvarla de la bruja malvada, ni la despertaría de un sueño eterno con el más apasionado de los besos; pero estaba segura de que el día que encontrase al hombre de su vida, lo sabría con una sola mirada, con un solo beso, con un solo gesto.

Pobrecita nuestra princesa, pues estaba equivocada y, después de pasarse años besando al mismo príncipe, descubrió que se trataba de una rana.

**HINATA**

Bueno... una rana, lo que se dice un anfibio de ojos saltones, piel húmeda y lengua extralarga, puede que sea un poco exagerado. Bastante, diría yo, las ranas. Además, ahora su radiante sonrisa ya no era capaz de derretirme como si estuviese bajo el insoportable sol del verano y el calor de su mirada ya no me cobijaba ni protegía del frío helador de un invierno polar. Mi príncipe ya no endulzaba con chocolate mis desayunos, sino que se me indigestaba como una galleta de Beckelar que se había quedado abandonada durante años en un armario de la cocina.

Aquella mañana, podía haber sido una mañana cualquiera en un pequeño palacio en el que una enamorada pareja de la realeza daba rienda suelta a los latidos de su corazón. Pero yo era una princesa más triste que bella, Menma ya no era mi amor y la pasión se había esfumado por una grieta recóndita de nuestra relación.

Me senté a los pies de la cama mientras me abotonaba los botones de mi camisa blanca. Una blusa elegante y ridículamente cara que Menma, mi apuesto príncipe, me había regalado por mi último cumpleaños. ¡Con lo que me gustaban a mí las tiendas low cost! Le había dicho varias veces que esas ostentosidades no iban conmigo, pero igual me lo había comprado.

Pero no era un día cualquiera. Me sentía como una de esas mujeres cincuentonas que se sientan frente a sus maridos y se quedan en silencio porque no tienen absolutamente nada que decirles, ni siquiera, un reproche. Podía verme convertida en una anciana amargada con cara de uva pasa, porque el desamor le había quitado las ganas de vivir.

No podía seguir así, aunque... a decir verdad, vivir con un pudiente príncipe me permitía vestir blusas de marca. Porque... ¡qué delicadeza de tejido, menuda caída tenía la dichosa blusa y con qué gracia realzaba mi pecho! Pero no... el mundo con una Ángela Channing ya había tenido suficiente. "Soy una princesa y me merezco pasar toda la vida comiendo perdices junto al hombre de mis sueños" me dije enfadada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tic, tac, tic, tac... algo sonaba en el interior de mi mente, pero no podía distinguir si era mi reloj biológico, la dinamita que estaba a punto de hacer saltar mi corazón por los aires o que mi sangre hervía del coraje.

Menma, el príncipe más deseado del baile, había acabado la carrera un año antes que yo. Él, además de guapo y encantador, era un alumno aventajado y aunque yo no era mala estudiante, no había tenido demasiada prisa por darme de bruces con el mundo laboral. La idea de engrosar las colas del paro no me resultaba demasiado atractiva y quería retrasar el momento de tener que pasar mis mañanas con un termo y un libro frente a la oficina de empleo.

Una conocida empresa del sector energético había arrancado a Menma de las cuatro paredes de la facultad, y en solo dos años, el flamante príncipe ya formaba parte del consejo de administración. A punto estuvieron de celebrar su fichaje con una fiesta con decenas de cornetas entonando melodías alegres y banderas de llamativos colores ondeando a los cuatro vientos.

Siempre había tenido claro que Menma triunfaría en el mundo empresarial y lo había conseguido, incluso, en menos tiempo del que me había imaginado. Estaba muy orgullosa de él. Se lo merecía, era lo que se dice un crack. Menma no era un príncipe tontorrón que lo único que sabía hacer era montar a caballo y desenvainar su espada (aunque esto último lo hacía muy bien, ejem, ejem), sino que era un hombre brillante con un futuro prometedor y un tupé rubio ceniza cual caballero legendario.

En cuanto firmó su primer contrato laboral, Menma me propuso irnos a vivir juntos a un piso más grande y yo acepté encantada, cargada de ilusión y esperanza, porque tenía ganas de comenzar una nueva etapa de nuestra vida y nuestra relación a su lado. Era cuestión de tiempo: las perdices llegarían y alimentarían todos y cada uno de nuestros días.

—He encontrado el palacio ideal para mi princesa y nada me haría más feliz que quisieras compartirlo conmigo —me dijo una noche estrellada, seguramente con otras palabras, mientras cenábamos bajo la luz de las velas, pero para mí había sonado así, de verdad que era ridícula.

Y a pesar del calor insoportable, de los moquitos y del vino caliente, recordaría aquella noche de verano como una de las más románticas de mi existencia. Estaba escrito. Menma era el amor de mi vida y estábamos predestinados a estar juntos hasta la eternidad. No pude decirle que no.

Al año siguiente, acabé la carrera y comencé a trabajar en un puesto bastante más mediocre que el del ejecutivo de mi novio, primero como becaria y, tres meses después, con un contrato indefinido, aunque poco remunerado. Él trabajaba en las Maldivas del mundo laboral, mientras yo me perdía en el triángulo de las Bermudas de mi oscuro futuro profesional.

Y todo parecía ir bien, hasta que poco a poco y casi sin darme cuenta, mis sentimientos, y quién sabe si también los sentimientos de Menma, comenzaron a cambiar. Mi vida era como aquel poema de Rubén Darío: «La princesa está triste... ¿qué tendrá la princesa? los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa, que ha perdido la risa, que ha perdido el color. (...)»

Ya no quedaba nada del colocón del enamoramiento, ni siquiera de la desenfrenada atracción sexual de los primeros momentos. Había estado totalmente enganchada a él, su amor había sido para mí una droga, pero ya no lo necesitaba para sentirme bien, ni para alcanzar el placer. Aunque sobre este tema tan íntimo, mejor que corramos un tupido velo.

No mucho tiempo atrás habría atravesado océanos, habría movido montañas y habría luchado contra cualquier ejército, sólo por estar a su lado, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas ni para nadar, ni para empujar, ni para luchar.

Observaba a Menma durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama y no tenía la sensación de que todo mi mundo, de que todo lo que realmente importaba, estuviese entre aquellas sábanas. Y me sentí terriblemente culpable porque esa indiferencia no había surgido de la nada, sino que se había ido creando día tras día, cruel y sibilina, en los últimos años de nuestra relación. Y yo, ciega y pasiva, había permitido que sucediera.

Hasta aquí, seguro que pensáis que yo, lo que era, era una auténtica pava por creer en cuentos de hadas, por no decir una auténtica gili... y sí, tenéis razón. Era demasiado inocente y soñadora, creía en el hombre perfecto y el amor verdadero. Era una ilusa e inmadura que pensaba que su vida era una clásica e infantil novela romántica. Pero me equivoqué y aunque tardé en hacerlo, de la noche a la mañana, la manzana verde maduró y vi, con toda claridad, el amargo resplandor de la vida real.

El cuerpo largo e inerte de Menma sobre el colchón ya no era capaz de provocarme nada. Meses atrás me habría quitado mi blusa de diseño (o mi camiseta de las rebajas) y habría intentado alargar mi despertar con un fugaz momento de pasión. Le habría asaltado en sueños para conseguir un poco de sexo mañanero. Habría hecho lo imposible por pegar mi piel a la de mi dulce amor y habría besado cada rincón de su cuerpo de forma canalla, sin haberme importado la hora que marcaban las manecillas del odioso despertador. A él le volvían loco mis impulsos y yo perdía el control viendo los límites de su excitación. Pero Menma ya no despertaba mi deseo.

Me levanté de la cama y fui directa a la cocina con la intención de desayunar, pero no pude hacerlo, la angustia que sentía me había quitado el apetito. A algunos el desamor les engorda porque sienten la necesidad de desahogarse con litros de helado y de vodka, pero por suerte, ese no iba a ser mi caso. Ni siquiera el mensaje motivador de mi taza de desayuno fue capaz de darme un chute de ánimo y energía.

"Hoy será un gran día", ¿a quién demonios se le ocurría escribir en una taza frases salidas de un libro de autoayuda? Dejé la taza vacía y limpia sobre la mesa, después de haber buscado respuestas en su interior, y sin mirar atrás, deseando huir de aquellas cuatro paredes entre las que Menma dormía ajeno a mi tristeza y a mi frustración, salí de nuestro palacio como si estuviese dejando dentro, una parte de mí que ya no recuperaría jamás. La princesa deseaba huir de su gran castillo hacia un mundo lejano pero sabía que el príncipe no se merecía semejante agravio.

Cuando pisé la calle, los intensos rayos del sol me deslumbraron e intentaron llevarme de nuevo a la realidad, una realidad en la que si era conformista y complaciente, todo fluiría a la perfección, sin complicaciones ni sobresaltos. Pero tuve la cordura suficiente como para saber que aquello no era lo que quería para mi vida, ese no era mi cuento de hadas, no era el futuro con el que había soñado. Mi historia de amor debía terminar con un "y fueron felices para siempre", y aquello, distaba mucho de la felicidad.

No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, ni de qué dirección debía tomar; pero estaba segura de qué era lo que no quería: continuar en una relación condenada al fracaso.

Busqué en mi bolso unas gafas de sol que me ayudasen a ocultarme de la molesta claridad y del mundo, y deseé encontrarme dentro una brújula que me guiase y me dijese qué camino tenía que seguir, pero ¡maldición!, ¿por qué las mujeres no llevábamos siempre con nosotras un kit de supervivencia para hacer frente a las catástrofes sentimentales? No sé... ¿una bolsa de papel para hiperventilar, el mapa de la absoluta felicidad, una balsa salvavidas con rumbo al país de Nunca Jamás y, ya puestos, el Santo Grial? Mi bolso pesaba más que un saco de cemento y no llevaba dentro nada útil.

Además de ingenua, inocente y romántica era una persona bastante atolondrada. Mi padre, otro romántico de la vida y del amor, siempre decía que mi cara era pura contradicción. Mis ojos ligeramente caídos, con largas pestañas y unas odiosas bolsas bajo ellos, parecían permanentemente tristes; pero mi boca siempre dibujaba una sonrisa. Nada era capaz de borrar la luna nueva que perfilaba mis labios y odiaba sentirme desgraciada y apenada y ver la tristeza en la gente que me rodeaba. Por eso, siempre me gustaba decir tonterías y buscar la parte positiva del suceso más infortunado. Pero en aquella ocasión, mi sonrisa me estaba fallando y aunque mi tragedia era una nimiedad en comparación con las grandes catástrofes que asolan nuestro mundo, el cardiograma de mi corazón estaba totalmente plano, y deseé que un médico guapísimo salido de una serie americana viniese a reanimarme. Oh, yo te invoco George Clooney de mis desvelos... Patrick Dempsey, ven a mí, suspiré para mis adentros más profundos. Porque sí, tenía novio, ¿pero a quién le amarga que un hombre buenorro con bata verde le coloque el desfibrilador sobre el pecho o le haga el boca a boca?

Y envuelta en mis alocados pensamientos, por inercia, mis tacones me llevaban hacia AZ Consulting, la empresa en la que trabajaba y que tanto detestaba, mientras que mi corazón quería dar media vuelta y correr en dirección contraria. Deseé poder quitarme aquellos incómodos zapatos y tirarlos con fuerza, con la esperanza de que le diesen en la cabeza a mi insoportable jefe, a alguna de mis aburridas compañeras de trabajo o incluso, a Menma. Quizá, después de un traumatismo en la cabeza, dejaba de ser el pijo estirado y engreído en el que se había convertido con el paso de los años. A mi príncipe se le había subido el título nobiliario a la cabeza.

Necesitaba hablar con alguna de mis amigas, una mujer que empatizase con mi desazón, así que, con manos temblorosas, saqué el teléfono de mi bolso. Llamé a Ino aunque sabía que no iba a contestar.

Era demasiado temprano para ella y, además, solía silenciar su teléfono para que nadie pudiese despertarla antes de las nueve de la mañana. Siempre decía que si debía enterarse de una catástrofe mundial, mejor que estuviese descansada. Después lo intenté con Sakura, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien fuese como fuese. Ella no era la mejor interlocutora del mundo y quizás un perro o un árbol me hiciesen más caso, pero necesitaba hablar con un ser humano que, por lo menos, emitiese pequeños sonidos que demostrasen que aún seguía detrás del teléfono, aunque estuviese pensando en qué color de barra de labios debía ponerse o si su nuevo abrigo no pegaba con sus zapatos Jimmy Choo favoritos.

—Lo siento, cariño, me coges en muy mal momento. Estoy a punto de comenzar a grabar. En cuanto acabe te llamo, ¿vale? —Me dijo nada más descolgar el teléfono. En aquella ocasión, Sakura, ni siquiera tenía pensado fingir interés. Cualquiera diría que sabía elegir a mis amistades.

—No te preocupes, ya hablaremos —contesté decepcionada.

—¿Estás bien? —¿Mi voz había sonado tan desesperada como para que la propia Sakura hubiese llegado a pensar que me pasaba algo?

—Sí, estoy bien, de verdad —le mentí intentando animar el tono de mi voz para que resultase más creíble. ¡Menuda actriz se había perdido Hollywood! Quería desahogarme pero tampoco pretendía darle pena a nadie. Nunca me había gustado la gente que iba de víctima por la vida y yo no sería una de ellas.

Siempre me quedaría Kiba, la única persona por la que no había abandonado mi horrible trabajo, pero sabía que llegar a la oficina y desahogarme con él, no era la mejor alternativa. Él era demasiado excesivo para todo y me habría dicho algo como: "La solución es muy sencilla. Vete a casa y dile a tu novio que ya no le quieres, mueve tu culo hasta aquí y presenta tu renuncia de una puñetera vez". Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para sus grandes dosis de realismo y sinceridad. Estaba perdida y necesitaba a alguien que me protegiese y me edulcorase la verdad.

Desesperada, guardé el teléfono frente a un paso de peatones y miré hacia ambos lados para asegurarme de que no venía ningún coche antes de cruzar, y de pronto, una desagradable sensación de soledad invadió mi estómago y sentí ganas de llorar. Estaba sola y vacía. Únicamente quería tener a mi lado a una persona que me escuchase sin juzgarme, que se preocupase por mí y no tenía a nadie. Tal vez en ese momento estuviese siendo incluso más excesiva que Kiba pero era así como me sentía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con timidez a medida que recorría aquel paso de cebra y una mano me agarró con fuerza por el brazo y, casi en volandas, me hizo desandar lo andado. Un superhéroe anónimo me había rescatado de las profundidades pantanosas y oscuras de mi sufrimiento. Como una escena a cámara lenta, un hombre con rostro borroso, manos grandes y brazos fuertes, me había salvado con un elegante pero ágil movimiento como si fuese la mismísima Lois Lane. ¿Qué horrible insecto habría mordido a mi salvador, de qué extraño país provendría o qué mutación genética habría sufrido?

Mi cuento de hadas se había convertido en una historia fantástica. Y yo ya no era la triste princesa del poema, sino la coprotagonista de una película de hombres con poderes sobrehumanos. ¡Yuhuuu!, mi vida era un asco, pero ese extraño gesto, surgido de la nada, me había hecho sentir una chica importante. Así era yo, una romántica a la que le encantaban los pequeños detalles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**UN BRILLO ESPECIAL**

—¿Estás bien, Hinata? —preguntó mi salvador.

El aturdimiento de la situación, la rapidez del movimiento y el reflejo del sol, me impidieron ver la cara del hombre que me había devuelto a la acera. No llevaba mallas azules, ni botas rojas, ni tampoco lanzaba telarañas; sin embargo, en cuanto escuché su voz, lo reconocí. Spiderman no había sido mi rescatador. Mejor, nunca había sido fan de Peter Parker, yo eran más del Capitán América y de Hulk. Vamos, ni punto de comparación.

—Estás llorando, ¿ha sucedido algo? —Parecía verdaderamente preocupado por haberme encontrado en aquel estado.

—No, no te preocupes, sólo tengo un mal día —respondí con el llanto clavado en mi voz.

—¿Y qué ha provocado que tengas tan mal día?, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto que es capaz de hacerte llorar? —Era curioso. Jamás había visto esa ternura en su mirada. Su preocupación parecía sincera y era muy agradable sentir cómo su mano acariciaba con delicadeza mi brazo. Pero, ¿por qué me toca?, me pregunté asombrada. No debía hacerlo.

—De verdad, Sasuke, no pasa nada, sólo son tonterías. —Nunca habría pensado que el novio de una de mis amigas fuese el mejor hombro sobre el que llorar, pero en aquel momento era mi única opción. No tenía alternativa.

—Vamos a dar un paseo, me encantaría escuchar esas tonterías. —Sasuke, dirigiendo mi cuerpo todavía con la mano alrededor de mi brazo, me invitó a caminar a su lado.

Fue tan cercano que su aroma consiguió envolverme, y era tan agradable que no quería que se alejara de mí. Madre, me estaba metiendo en un lío, y de los gordos. Había que incluir otro adjetivo a la lista de defectos de la dulce princesita: era una insensata. Los novios de tus amigas tenían que venir con una orden de alejamiento.

—Lo siento, debo irme a trabajar. —Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, era la verdad.

Hubiese preferido tener cita con el dentista y el ginecólogo en la misma mañana, antes que tener que encerrarme durante horas en el departamento de control de gestión, pero mi superhéroe salvador no tenía súper poderes y no podía parar el tiempo.

—Y yo también, pero una amiga ha estado llorando y creo que debo estar con ella—pronunció tajante.

Deseé tener una excusa para no ir a trabajar y aunque no sabía cómo iba a justificar después mi ausencia, quería quedarme allí junto a él.

Sasuke y yo no éramos grandes amigos, aunque tampoco éramos unos simples conocidos, pero ¡qué más daba!, él parecía estar dispuesto a escucharme y yo necesitaba que lo hiciera. Además, me miraba y me hablaba con tanta ternura que habría sido capaz de pedirle que me abrazase sólo para poder apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Ese pecho que parecía cálido y acogedor. ¡Me estaba convirtiendo en una demente!, ¡qué mal me sentaba el desamor!

Comenzamos a caminar y los dos, automáticamente, nos dirigimos al parque de El Retiro que se encontraba a pocos metros de allí. A pesar de ser temprano, había bastantes turistas y deportistas madrugadores que querían disfrutar de uno de los lugares más bonitos y entrañables de la ciudad. Y por un instante pensé que lo más racional sería salir corriendo detrás de algunos de esos maratonianos con mallas negras y escuálidos. Quedarme allí con Sasuke no era muy buena idea, pero me apetecía tanto...

—¿Me vas a contar por qué estás tan triste? —preguntó cariñoso.

El novio de mi amiga a simple vista tenía la misma imagen fría y superficial que proyectaba Sakura, su novia. Con sus impecables trajes italianos y esa elegancia natural, daba la impresión de que su vida era un continuo anuncio de moda masculina. Había gente que cuando caminaba por la calle, no parecía pertenecer al mundo terrenal y Sasuke era uno de ellos. A diferencia de Sakura, él no necesitaba esforzarse para estar siempre espectacular, sino que era algo innato que había venido de serie.

—No sé, la vida en general —divagué, porque no sabía por dónde empezar a contarle mis penas.

—¿Y en particular? —pronunció curioso.

—Todo y nada a la vez —¿Por qué tenía que dar esas respuestas tan ridículas? Me sentí un poco tonta. No estaba a la altura de un superhéroe. Seguro que las contestaciones de Lois Lane serían más ingeniosas, pero claro, ella era periodista. A ella se le daban bien las palabras, a mí no.

—¿Va todo bien con Menma? —me preguntó sin previo aviso y al escuchar el nombre de mi novio mi cuerpo se estremeció.

—Sí, no sé —me daba vergüenza confesarle la verdad. Contra todo pronóstico, Menma y yo no resultábamos ser la pareja perfecta que todo el mundo creía. Nuestra historia de amor era un gran fraude.

Nuestra felicidad era más falsa que las voces de Milli Vanilli. El cuento de hadas no iba a tener un final con fuegos artificiales. Tal vez debía subirme sobre uno de los bancos del parque y ponerme a gritar como aquellos predicadores raritos que quieren propagar las palabras de su Dios: "Señores, oigan bien, deben conocer una gran y terrible verdad, la relación de Hinata y Menma es un auténtico fiasco" .

—Quiero ayudarte pero no me lo estás poniendo muy fácil —pronunció Sasuke sin saber cómo encauzar aquella conversación.

—¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos? —Le pregunté con el objetivo de que entendiese por qué me costaba comenzar con mi confesión.

—Si llevo casi tres años con Sakura, pues aproximadamente el mismo tiempo.

—¿Y cuántas veces hemos charlado tú y yo a solas?

—Nunca —pronunció, intuyendo a dónde quería llegar.

—Pues no me pidas que te abra mi corazón a las primeras de cambio. —Aunque deseaba hacerlo, no podía contarle a alguien todo lo que me atormentaba de buenas a primeras. Era demasiado doloroso.

—Vale, tienes razón, pero permíteme que sea tu amigo. —Era curioso la multitud de matices que podía tener la palabra amistad, pero en boca de Sasuke comenzaba a tener un nuevo significado.

—Ya lo eres. —O por lo menos lo era a medias, porque como novio de mi amiga le tenía afecto, aunque jamás nos hubiésemos contado nuestros secretos más inconfesables. Quería desahogarme con el novio de mi amiga, qué raro sonaba eso.

—Pero quiero ser esa clase de amigo en el que confías y al que puedes contarle tus problemas.

Nunca me había percatado de la fuerza de su mirada, y aquella mañana, no podía parar de fijarme en todo lo que Sasuke era capaz de decir sin palabras. Decía que era sincero, que estaba preocupado por mí y me ofrecía su amistad incondicional de manera desinteresada. El destino o la casualidad me estaban mostrando un hombre nuevo que, para colmo de males, era muy atractivo. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Al haberme desenamorado de Menma, se había curado mi ceguera y era capaz de sentirme atraída por la belleza del fruto prohibido. Aquello iba a acabar como el rosario de la aurora.

—¿Por qué? —No entendía por qué de pronto se molestaba en descubrir todo lo que me hacía tan infeliz. ¿Por qué quería ayudarme?, ¿tanta pena daba?

—No importa el porqué, la cuestión es que quiero hacerlo.

—Está bien. —No tenía nada que perder. Era un caso de vida o muerte. Si no me desahogaba con alguien, mi cabeza y mi corazón estallarían.

—Y dime, ¿va todo bien con Menma? —insistió.

Para Sasuke era más que evidente que uno de los motivos por los que sufría era por amor. ¿Tan transparente era?, ¿era tan fácil reconocer una mujer desengañada?

—No. —No iba a seguir escondiendo la verdad. No, y que se entere todo el mundo, quise gritar a los cuatro vientos que nuestra perfecta relación hacía aguas por todas partes y hasta las ratas habían abandonado el barco. Había llegado la hora de la liberación. El novio de mi amiga me había ofrecido su amistad y yo necesitaba aceptarla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó cómplice mientras la profundidad de su mirada intentaba meterse en el interior de mi cabeza. Y no quería que lo hiciera porque su mirada era preciosa y con tanta cercanía conseguía estremecerme.

—Que ya no hay electricidad —le respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Me estaba pasando algo extraño. Por alguna razón desconocida, a medida que iba avanzando aquella conversación y nuestros pasos se iban perdiendo a través del parque de El Retiro, me costaba, cada vez más, hablarle directamente a la cara como había hecho en numerosas ocasiones. Quizás, abrirle mi corazón tenía ese insospechado efecto secundario. Tal vez, me avergonzaba mostrarme tan débil ante su mirada. O quizás, me sentía culpable por verlo tan guapo.

—¿Electricidad? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí. Antes, el simple roce de su piel era capaz de estremecerme; pero ya no lo hace. —Menma tenía poderes mágicos sobre mí, era mi príncipe todopoderoso y solamente acariciando mi mano era capaz de excitarme. El suave roce de las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi piel alteraba cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y era capaz de hacerme arder. Antes, pero ya no.

—Igual es sólo una mala racha. Todas las parejas pasan por momentos así. ¿Cuántos años lleváis juntos?

—Siete.

—Quizás sólo os estáis dejando llevar por la rutina. Es normal que con el paso de los años las parejas se desgasten un poco. —Sasuke se esforzó por consolarme y darme una explicación sensata de lo que podía estar haciendo mella en nuestra relación.

—Puede ser, pero no creo que sea aburrimiento y me temo que tampoco es algo pasajero. Ojalá sólo fuesen los daños colaterales de la rutina —dije decepcionada.

—¿Lo quieres? —Sasuke lanzó la pregunta sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

—Sí. —¿Cómo no iba a quererlo?, aquella pregunta no generaba ninguna duda en mi corazón. Durante muchos años había estado convencida de que Menma era el amor de mi vida, y seguramente, lo era, y sólo estaba siendo presa de una ceguera emocional transitoria, consecuencia de la rutina y del paso de los años. Puede que sí. Puede que no. Estaba hecha un auténtico lío. El caos se había adueñado de mi corazón.

—Pues date tiempo.

"¿Tiempo?, ¿para qué?" me pregunté fruto de la desazón que sentía. "¿Para ver cómo nuestra relación se pudre ante nuestros ojos?"

—Lo haré —mentí. Necesitaba tiempo, sí, pero para ver cómo solucionar el desaguisado en el que se había convertido mi vida.

—¿Y qué tal en el trabajo? —Las preguntas de Sasuke eran directas y sabía qué era lo que tenía que preguntar para remover mi interior.

—Lo odio, y desde que entro hasta que salgo, no dejo de preguntarme qué diablos sigo haciendo allí.

—¿Y por qué no lo dejas? —Sasuke acababa de hacerme la pregunta del millón. La pregunta que no dejaba de repetirme día tras día.

—Porque tengo miedo de no poder encontrar otra cosa. —Simple y llanamente.

—Esa es la excusa de los cobardes —pronunció sin miramientos.

—Quizás.

—Si pudieras hacer con tu vida lo que quisieras, sin miedo y con total libertad, ¿qué harías?

—Volvería a empezar de nuevo. — Me habría gustado volver a la casilla de salida o pulsar el botón de reiniciar.

—Sí, pero ¿qué te gustaría hacer en tu nueva vida? —Mi recién estrenado "amigo", quería bucear en lo más profundo de mi interior.

—Viajar, disfrutar más de la vida, no sé, intentaría ser feliz. —No tenía una respuesta sensata y meditada para la pregunta más interesante que me habían hecho nunca. ¿Cómo desearía que fuese mi vida?

—¿Y tú, qué tal? ¿Qué tal con Sakura? —Sasuke se había molestado en escucharme y me sentí en deuda.

Debía compensarle interesándome por él.

—Bien. Está tan involucrada en su trabajo, en su vida y en ella misma, que me siento libre para hacer lo que me viene en gana. Aunque, la verdad, es que a veces se me olvida que tengo una pareja —dijo con un tono de voz carente de cualquier tipo de emoción.

Me quedé en silencio y sentí una profunda envidia por él. Yo también quería libertad.

—Sakura y tú sois muy diferentes, nunca he llegado a entender por qué sois tan amigas.

—Sus ojos ligeramente levantados parecían perplejos.

—No sé, quizás sea por eso. Sakura es totalmente opuesta a mí y cuando estoy con ella siento que me complementa. Es difícil de explicar. —Lo cierto es que yo tampoco le encontraba demasiada lógica a nuestra amistad. Años atrás, nuestras similitudes eran mayores, pero en los últimos tiempos tenía la sensación de que lo único que nos unía eran los recuerdos del pasado y todo lo que habíamos vivido juntas; nada más que eso.

Sasuke se frenó de golpe, llevó su mano hacia mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

—Ojalá Sakura se pareciese un poco más a ti —deseó sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Su frase y su gesto me inquietaron. ¿Qué barrera había traspasado Sasuke para permitirse demostrarme tanta ternura?, ¿a qué se debía esa reacción tan desconcertante?, ¿por qué me temblaban las piernas como si fuesen de gelatina?

—Bueno —comencé a decir con voz temblorosa —debo irme a trabajar. Aún es temprano y seguro que todavía nadie ha reparado en mi ausencia.

Una atmósfera de misteriosa incomodidad comenzó a envolvernos. Había llegado el momento de la retirada. ¿Por qué me había gustado sentir el tacto de su piel sobre mi cara?, me pregunté desconcertada. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y yo había perdido el poco juicio que me quedaba.

Sasuke llevó su mirada al suelo, apesadumbrado; mientras que yo, aturdida, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

—Gracias por escucharme, Sasuke —pronuncié, al fin, intentando romper la tensión que se respiraba entre nosotros. Y ocurrió algo extraño. Siempre había visto en el novio de Sakura un aura especial. Sasuke era de esas personas que resplandecían y brillaban con luz propia. Tan elegante, tan inteligente, tan culto.

Sin embargo, esa luminosidad se envolvió de magnetismo y sentí que me atraía hacia él sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Quizá sólo era el efecto de los rayos del sol chocando contra su piel del color de la porcelana, o quizá sólo fuese el producto de mi alocada imaginación, pero el hombre que estaba frente a mí me gustaba, me gustaba mucho y desde aquel momento, nuestra relación cambió.

Sasuke se limitó a levantar su rostro y a esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Pensé que tal vez se estuviese arrepintiendo del gesto tan dulce que acababa de tener conmigo y eso me decepcionó.

Llevé mi cara hacia la suya y le di un beso rápido en la mejilla, mientras él permanecía inmóvil, con la mirada perdida.

—Adiós. —Fue lo último que dije y él no correspondió mi despedida. Y aunque comencé a alejarme poco a poco, sabía que Sasuke se había quedado allí clavado, observando los pasos que me llevaban lejos de él.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?, me pregunté una y otra vez mientras me dirigía al trabajo. ¿A qué había venido aquella frase de que ojalá Sakura se pareciese a mí? ¿A mí?, ¡por Dios!, si era un desastre de mujer, no era nada femenina.

¿Quién en sus cabales iba a preferir una vieja y destartalada cabaña en la montaña, antes que un ático de lujo en primera línea de playa? Era absurdo. Pero disparatada o no, aquella conversación rompió mis esquemas sobre Sasuke, y su sincera preocupación por mí, me hicieron verle de otro modo. Y me dije que igual sí era posible ser amiga del novio de Sakura, ¿por qué no? Sin embargo, nuestra amistad sería mucho más fácil si él no fuese tan, tan..., me costaba encontrar el adjetivo que mejor describiese a Sasuke en ese momento: ¿Irresistible?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3  
**

**ASÍ LLEGÓ MENMA A MI VIDA**

Conocí a Menma en el primer año de carrera. Era el estudiante más destacado de la clase e irremediablemente me fijé en él. ¿Y cómo era el empollón que había sacado Matrícula de Honor en prácticamente todas las asignaturas del primer cuatrimestre? No, no era el típico estudiante aplicado con gafas de pasta que va siempre cargado de libros, sino que era un chico muy, pero que muy atractivo.

¡Como para no fijarse en él! Sus notas eran dignas de admiración, pero su físico lo era aún más. Vale, quizás nunca llegaría a ser muso de Giorgio Armani, pero era muy guapo. Y del mismo modo que yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima para estudiar cada uno de sus gestos y sus movimientos, decenas de chicas también se habían vuelto locas por él. En algún corrillo desenfadado, se había llegado a hablar entre risas de la creación de las cheerleaders de Menma. Dame una M, dame una E, dame una N... ¡Ayyy!

Menma no se mostraba muy receptivo hacia todos los detalles y atenciones de las chicas de la facultad.

Las miradas seductoras, las caídas de pestañas, los escotes provocadores y los coqueteos camuflados bajo un interés repentino sobre alguna de las asignaturas preferidas de Menma, no tuvieron ningún efecto sobre él. La facultad se había convertido en un campo de batalla y alguna llegó a transformarse en un implacable Rambo para pelear con todas sus adversarias. Y cuando él fue consciente del plan de acoso y derribo que habían establecido alguna de mis compañeras, comenzó a evitarlas. Sólo les había faltado perseguirle con unos pompones mientras coreaban su nombre y ponían con gran destreza y elasticidad, uno de sus pies por encima de la cabeza.

Yo me limitaba a observarlo en la distancia. Nunca había sido una chica tímida, pero Menma me imponía demasiado y aunque siempre había tenido éxito entre los chicos, creí que el alumno perfecto estaba fuera de mi alcance. Era consciente de mis limitaciones y decidí aceptarlas. Bueno... eso y que no hay mejor estrategia para ganarse la atención de un chico que ignorándolo, menuda era yo en cuanto a artes amatorias y estrategias. Lao Tse, por mucho arte de la guerra que dominase, a mi lado era un principiante.

Mis notas del primer cuatrimestre habían estado muy por debajo de lo esperado, pero teniendo en cuenta que eran mis primeros meses viviendo sola en Tokio, podían haber sido mucho peores. Sólo había suspendido un par de examencillos de nada. Una nimiedad.

Había ido a clases, o por lo menos, había intentado hacerlo con frecuencia. Pero la ciudad me ofrecía demasiados planes, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y lo que me faltaba era tiempo y en algunas ocasiones, dinero, para comerme el mundo. Demasiados museos, demasiadas exposiciones, demasiado teatro, cine, conciertos, escapadas a pueblos cercanos llenos de encanto... Aquellos primeros meses en Tokio fueron los meses más felices de mi vida. Sin preocupaciones y con unas ganas enormes de devorar cada instante como si fuese el último. Creo, incluso, que me lo devoré, literalmente, porque en aquellos primeros meses había engordado. Pero he de decir que estaba súper sexi y femenina con mis recién estrenadas curvas made in Tokio.

Sin embargo, mis padres me dieron un toque de atención. Eran unos padres muy comprensivos y veían con naturalidad que su hija dejase un poco de lado sus estudios para vivir como desearía hacerlo cualquier chica de dieciocho años, pero no querían que aquella nueva vida convirtiese a su hija en una irresponsable sin futuro. Seguirían costeándome mi experiencia universitaria sin escatimar en gastos, pero debía responder con unos buenos resultados académicos. Mi padre era abogado y mi madre profesora de literatura y siempre hablaban, con gran cariño y nostalgia, de los maravillosos años que habían pasado juntos en Tokio y deseaban que su hija los disfrutase tanto como lo habían hecho ellos, al mismo tiempo que se convertía en una mujer de provecho.

Reaccioné de inmediato a la advertencia de mis padres y el segundo cuatrimestre me volví una asidua a la biblioteca. No descuidé mi vida social y cultural, pero comencé a priorizar mis estudios. Allí descubrí que Menma también era un habitual de la biblioteca junto a su séquito de seguidoras, que en lugar de estudiar, se pasaban horas admirándole como quien contempla una obra de arte. Pero el mismísimo David de Miguel Ángel era indiferente a sus miradas.

Me gustaba su presencia. Consideraba mi tiempo demasiado valioso como para perderlo observando su precioso pelo rubio ceniza, peinado a lo James Dean, sus ojos claros de un azul indescriptible, casi gris y su piel clara; pero no podía evitar fijarme en él cada vez que levantaba su cuerpo de más de un metro noventa de altura, delgado y fibroso como el de un atleta. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, sin embargo, sus movimientos eran frágiles y sutiles. Observarlo era toda una contradicción, ¿cómo un chico con semejante cuerpo podía parecer tan delicado y ágil? En más de una ocasión, me quedé embobada observándolo mientras de forma instintiva rozaba mis labios con el lápiz. Y entre libros y apuntes, fantaseé con introducir mis manos en su cabello, tirar de él hacia atrás y dejar su cuello al descubierto, para besarlo y morderlo como una auténtica gata en celo. Y fantaseé con... Mejor que no lo cuente.

Menma revolucionaba mis hormonas y cuando estaba cerca, me sentía en una primavera constante. Así no había manera de concentrarse.

Una tarde, fui una de las últimas en irme de la biblioteca. Al día siguiente tenía un parcial de Contabilidad Financiera y quería demostrarme a mí misma y a mis padres que podían confiar en su hija. Ya era de noche y no quedaba mucha gente pululando por la facultad.

—Hinata, espera —me susurró una voz en cuanto crucé la puerta de salida.

La voz provenía de un lugar al que no llegaba la luz de la farola y no fui capaz de reconocer a su propietario, sólo supe quién me hablaba, cuando el rostro de mi interlocutor se dejó acariciar por la luz artificial.

—Hola, Hinata —saludó con timidez.

—Hola, Menma —le correspondí intentando disimular mi sorpresa. El chico perfecto no sólo me estaba hablando sino que, además, sabía mi nombre.

—¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomarte algo conmigo? Como mañana tenemos examen, sólo será un café rápido, ¿te apetece?

—Por supuesto —le respondí encantada por la invitación. Iba a compartir mi tiempo con Menma y me parecía un plan insólito, pero muy atractivo.

Su café fue como asistir a una clase magistral de micro y macro economía, de marketing, de derecho empresarial y de estadística. Menma era una gran fuente de conocimiento, y aunque había intentado evitarlo, le resultaba casi imposible no hablar de los temas que tanto le apasionaban. Y la verdad es que no me importaba demasiado su tema de conversación, con mirarlo totalmente atontada tenía más que suficiente, así que todas y cada de una de sus palabras pasaban de refilón por mi oído y no tenían ningún impacto dentro de mi cabeza. Sé que suena muy superficial pero sólo tenía dieciocho años y un millón de hormonas en pie de guerra. Me encantaban su mandíbula tan robusta y sus pómulos marcados. Y hasta las arrugas de su ropa me parecían adorables porque le daban un aire muy bohemio y descuidado. Todo en él me parecía maravilloso.

Yo no sentía tanta devoción por nuestra carrera porque la elección de Administración y Dirección de Empresas había sido prácticamente una cuestión de descarte y de puro azar; pero sentí que era un lujo poder escuchar a Menma.

A veces parecía incómodo, incluso arrepentido y enfadado consigo mismo por no saber cómo encauzar aquella pseudo-cita. Me enternecieron sus esfuerzos por no parecer pedante ni arrogante con su monotemática conversación y sus silencios, llenos de nerviosismo, cuando fijaba su mirada en su taza vacía, me resultaron conmovedores.

Y después de ese café de poco más de una hora, Menma propuso acompañarme a casa y yo acepté encantada. Esa noche tenía a Menma "el deseado" para mí solita, ¿cómo podía negarme? Mi cuento de hadas había comenzado porque había aparecido en mi vida el príncipe protagonista.

En cuanto salimos de la cafetería, Menma acercó con lentitud y pudor, su mano hacia la mía y yo le ofrecí mis dedos para que él pudiese entrelazarlos con los suyos. Estaba emocionada y si no fuese ridículo, me habría puesto a dar saltitos de alegría por su cercanía. Tenía las manos calientes y suaves, y sin querer, volví a fantasear, imaginándome las decenas de caricias que podían dar aquellas manos sobre mi cuerpo.

¡Ay!, aquel chico alteraba mis sentidos por completo. La princesita no era casta y pura, la princesita ardía en llamas y deseaba que su apuesto príncipe la apagase por dentro. Aunque tal vez, más que un príncipe necesitaba un bombero.

Caminamos en silencio, escuchando nuestros pasos y el latido de nuestros corazones.

Estaba a punto de sufrir una taquicardia amorosa. Y cuando llegamos a mi portal, Menma sin previo aviso, me besó. En un inicio, los cuatro primeros segundos, su beso fue tierno y pausado, pero no tardó en dejarse llevar por sus ganas, besándome con una pasión que no me esperaba. Su boca aún sabía a café. Sentí fuegos artificiales, o quizás sólo fuesen los chispazos que salían de mi fuego interior, pero su beso me había desarmado por completo. Y minutos después de haber saboreado cada rincón de nuestras bocas, Menma se separó de mí y con voz entrecortada anunció que se iba. Me quedé desconcertada, no me esperaba esa reacción tan espontánea, ¿iba a dejarme así?

Sentí que hasta me dolían las manos por haber contenido mis ganas de acariciarle.

—No te vayas. Me gustaría que pasases la noche conmigo. —Una de las muchas cosas que me habían enseñado mis padres era que nunca debía andarme con rodeos. "Si quieres algo, persíguelo", me habían dicho infinidad de veces. Y yo había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para extrapolar aquel sabio consejo al sexo.

—No, mañana tienes un examen importante y necesitas descansar. Mañana será otro día y otra noche. —¿Pero qué significaba aquello?, ¿iba a dejarme a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea? Menma rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y yo intenté grabar en mi mente la agradable sensación que me producía estar cobijada bajo su cuerpo, aunque aquel abrazo me pareciese una simple limosna.

Pero tenía que ser realista y sensata. Aquella tarde había terminado de la mejor de la manera posible. Ni en el más optimista de mis sueños me habría imaginado algo así aunque hubiese preferido que acabase con Menma en mi cama.

—Espera —pronunció separándose de mí—, voy a darte mi teléfono para que puedas llamarme siempre que quieras. —Sacó de su bandolera un cuaderno y un boli y comenzó a escribir.

Nueve simples números se escribían con relativa rapidez, pero Menma se estaba tomando su tiempo.

—No es necesario que me des los teléfonos de todos los miembros de tu familia —le dije divertida.

—Shhh —me mandó callar.

Segundos después, Menma arrancó la hoja de su cuaderno, la dobló y me la dio dibujando en su cara la más seductora de las sonrisas. A continuación y en el más absoluto silencio, llevó sus manos a mi cara, me dio un beso fraternal en la frente y se marchó. Siempre había odiado ese tipo de besos, pero como los labios que me lo habían dado eran los de Menma, llegó a parecerme encantador.

De pronto, surgieron las dudas: ¿estaba preocupado por mi examen o estaba preocupado por el suyo? No podía creerme que existiese un hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que rechazase una noche de sexo para ir descansado a un examen. ¡Con lo relajado que habría ido después de un buen orgasmo!, me dije sin salir de mi asombro.

Cuando ya se había perdido su imagen en el final de la calle, abrí su hoja de papel con curiosidad. Me había quedado sin una noche de sexo salvaje con mi príncipe azul pero tenía un trozo de papel (véase la decepción en mi cara).

"Desde que decidiste aceptar mi café, me ha costado un esfuerzo sobrehumano ocultar mi nerviosismo. Perdóname, parecía que estaba recitando un monólogo y se me ha ido de las manos. Estaba concentrado en observar esos ojos tan enigmáticos que incluso cuando sonríes parecen melancólicos; esa alocada melena azulada que te hace parecer tan salvaje y cómo se curvan tus labios hacia abajo cuando no sabes qué decir. Por favor, mañana vuelve a invitarme a compartir tu cama."

¡Yuhú! Le gustaban mis labios, mi melena y mis ojos. ¿Mi cama? Yo lo invitaba a compartir una vida entera. Esa nota fue capaz de conquistar una décima parte de mi corazón e hizo que estuviese totalmente receptiva a sus encantos. Que me enamorara de él era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Al día siguiente llegué a la facultad con la mente más centrada en Menma que en Contabilidad. Vi a alguna de mis compañeras y mantuve con ellas una conversación bastante insustancial y repetitiva sobre cómo llevábamos de preparado el examen. Tuve un deja vú. Como siempre, la empollona pelirroja confesaba llevarlo fatal y acabaría sacando un sobresaliente o una matrícula de honor; la morena de melena salvaje y grandes pechos no paraba de moverse sin poder pronunciar palabra porque los nervios no le permitían comportarse con normalidad, y mi amiga Ino se mostraba impasible y prefería hablar de cualquier cosa, como el gran misterio del sexo de los ángeles, antes que del examen.

Busqué con la mirada a Menma y tardé unos minutos en verlo aparecer acompañado de dos amigos, también compañeros de clase. Intenté disimular para que él no se diese cuenta de que lo estaba observando y me puse a hablar con Ino. A pesar de todo, le había invitado a pasar la noche conmigo y él me rechazó, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Menma vino directo hacia mí, que conscientemente me había dado la vuelta dándole la espalda, él rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla dejándome estupefacta. Casi me derrito.

—Buenos días, ¿preparada para el examen? —me preguntó en voz baja, mientras el pequeño corrillo que había a mi alrededor no era capaz de salir de su asombro por el acto espontáneo de Menma.

—Sí —le respondí intentado inútilmente esconder mi rubor. Con él, estaba preparada para lo que fuese. Quien dice un examen o una noche de pasión bajo la luz de la velas.

—Ven, entremos juntos. Quiero tenerte cerca, seguro que me traes suerte —dijo ofreciéndome su mano para entrar en el aula. Yo también quería tenerle cerca pero de otra manera.

—Creo que no necesitas tener suerte.

—No, quizás no; pero seguro que estaré más a gusto estando a tu lado —pronunció con una gran sonrisa y yo necesité que Mitch Buchannon, con su flotador rojo en forma de torpedo, viniese a reanimarme.

No podía creerme todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desde la noche anterior, Menma no dejaba de sorprenderme y si algo tenía claro era que aquel chico era diferente. Y ¡bingo!, contra todo pronóstico, estaba realmente interesado en mí.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, aunque yo hubiese preferido estar lejos de él porque tenerlo tan cerca me alteraba; sin embargo, mi nuevo ligue se había empeñado en que estuviésemos juntos.

Menma se sentó como el alumno aplicado que era, esperando su examen. De vez en cuando me miraba y me dedicaba una preciosa sonrisa.

Yo no conseguí centrarme y me costaba horrores no mirarlo. Habría sacado una matrícula de honor en un examen sobre las curvas de su cara. Él parecía estar disfrutando mientras contestaba las preguntas y nada, ni nadie, era capaz de borrar la sonrisa permanente de su rostro. Afortunadamente, Menma sólo necesitó dos de las tres horas destinadas para el examen para darlo por terminado, y una vez que salió del aula, ya pude relajarme y concentrar todo mi esfuerzo y mi atención en rellenar los folios en blanco que tenía bajo mis manos. Me quedaba una hora para dar lo mejor de mí misma en aquel examen.

Cuando finalizó el tiempo, me quedé bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Quizá no consiguiese sacar una gran nota pero, por lo menos, estaba casi segura de no suspender.

Guardé los bolígrafos en mi bolso, cogí mi cazadora y salí del aula sin ni siquiera haber pensado en la probabilidad de que Menma me estuviese esperando. Pero allí estaba, con esa luminosa sonrisa a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarme demasiado.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? —me preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Desde que te fuiste, bien. —Mi voz sonó agotada. Había estado una hora exprimiendo mis sesos y escribiendo a la velocidad del rayo, y me había quedado sin fuerzas.

—¿No te sentías a gusto a mi lado? —preguntó con picardía. Claro que quería tenerlo a mi lado, pero en un sofá, en una cama...

—No, contigo cerca no puedo concentrarme —respondí con sinceridad, dejándome llevar por mi incapacidad de pensar después de aquel examen.

—Pues tú a mí me resultas inspiradora —dijo con timidez acercando su cara a la mía, como un pequeño acto de acercamiento. Sentí su aliento cálido y dulce chocando contra mi rostro, y tuve que inspirar en profundidad para intentar relajarme, porque mis piernas comenzaban a tener la misma solidez que la mantequilla caliente. ¿A qué sabría su boca?, ¿a café?

—En cambio tú mermas mis facultades. —Seguí con aquel descarado tonteo aunque me estaba derritiendo por dentro. Si fuese un dibujo animado, ya habría empezado a dejar un charco en el suelo.

—¿Por qué? —Menma estaba peligrosamente cerca y no podía dejar de fijarme en sus labios. Me hubiese abalanzado sobre ellos sin dudarlo, pero reprimí mis ganas. Con él tenía que estar conteniéndome en todo momento y era muy doloroso.

—Porque tu sonrisa consigue despistarme. —¡Dios mío!, quería besarlo e introducir sus manos entre su cabello, para tener el control de su rostro e impedirle que alejara sus labios de los míos.

—Tendré que dejar de sonreír. —Era tan sexi su forma de pronunciar cada una de las frases que salían de su boca, que deseé poder acariciar con mi lengua todas sus palabras.

—No, prefiero suspender un examen antes que dejar de disfrutar de tu sonrisa. —Estaba tan nerviosa que no tenía ni idea de lo que decía. Podría haber recitado El Quijote si hubiese sabido algo más que sus doce palabras iniciales. Estaba fuera de mí y mi mirada estaba clavada en la seductora y juguetona curva de sus labios.

—Si quieres, mi sonrisa puede ser tuya para siempre. —¿Para siempre? No había duda, aquello era un cuento de hadas y aquellas dos palabras sonaron felices y esperanzadoras. ¡Menma era mi príncipe azul!, ¡sí!, ¡oh, yeah! Me reía yo de la Cenicienta. Ella sólo había conseguido un vals antes de la medianoche y un beso puro y casto, y si todo iba bien, yo acabaría teniendo a Menma entre mis sábanas.

—Para siempre igual es demasiado. —Me hice la dura. No era la primera vez que escuchaba promesas de amor vacías y aunque eran música celestial para mis oídos, prefería no creérmelas. Ya se sabe que las promesas de los hombres guapos no son dignas de confianza.

—Cuando algo te gusta mucho, ni siquiera "siempre" es suficiente —dijo con convencimiento. Aquel chico, además de ser físicamente perfecto, era un poeta. Un filósofo del tiempo. "Siempre", ¡qué adverbio más hermoso envuelto en sus labios!

Hasta podía ver ángeles mofletudos y con alas de oro tocando las cornetas.

—No puedo comprometerme a ciegas. Necesito probar antes de dar un sí definitivo —repliqué con picardía y después me mordí el labio inferior, mientras escondía uno de mis mechones dorados y rebeldes detrás de la oreja. Mi única intención había sido provocarlo

—¿Aún quieres compartir tu cama conmigo? —preguntó con su deliciosa sonrisa y a punto estuve de abalanzarme sobre la provocadora línea que dibujaban sus labios.

—Sí, por lo menos, esta noche. Ya sabes, necesito probar, para saber si me interesa ese "para siempre"—respondí coqueta.

—Pues vete avisándole a tu lado olvidado de la cama de que ya tiene dueño —pronunció con una seguridad que hizo tambalear mi corazón.

Menma me dio un beso en la mejilla justo después de decirme que me vería por la noche en mi casa y se fue con sus amigos.

Yo me sentía como en una nube de felicidad. Si fuese Son Goku, tendría mi propia Nube Kinto. El chico con el que había soñado durante varios meses, no sólo estaba interesado en mí sino que además era aún más encantador de lo que me había imaginado. Y flotando en un esponjoso algodón de azúcar, pasaron las horas de ese gran día.

Menma llegó a mi casa alrededor de las once, unos minutos después de que hubiese empezado a desesperarme pensando que igual no se presentaba. ¿Y si había sido víctima de una alucinación producto del estrés post-examen? No soportaba que me dieran plantón y estuve a punto de invocar a todos los espíritus del inframundo para que cayese sobre él una terrible maldición.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, me quedé embobada con su imagen. Era el mismo chico de siempre, con sus habituales pantalones vaqueros y su chaquetón azul marino de corte marinero, pero había algo distinto en él: la intensidad de su mirada. Estaba en llamas y yo quería arder con él.

Ni siquiera pude invitarle a pasar porque él tardó sólo unas décimas de segundos en lanzarse sobre mis labios. Me besó con voracidad como si llevase siglos deseando probar mis labios y poco a poco, sin dejar de besarme, me fue desvistiendo, y se fue desnudando, dejando nuestros cuerpos totalmente expuestos. La pasión de Menma era tan excitante y contagiosa que no pude dejar de besarlo ni de acariciarlo. No tenía demasiada experiencia en terreno sexual, pero me encantaban los chicos pasionales, de esos que levantan tus caderas en el aire y se valen de cualquier pared para llevarte al mismísimo cielo.

—Déjame verte —me pidió Menma en el centro del salón de mi pequeño estudio mientras se separaba unos centímetros de mí, para poder observarme con detenimiento.

Dio una vuelta a mi alrededor, deleitándose con las zonas más eróticas de mi anatomía.

Despacio, en silencio, rozando mi piel con la yema de sus dedos. Y después de haber rodeado mi cuerpo, colocó su mano derecha sobre uno de mis pechos y comenzó a acariciarlo. Sentí un escalofrío que recorrió mi columna a la velocidad del rayo. Casi como un latigazo de placer.

—Me vuelves loco, podría pasarme años observando tu cuerpo desnudo —dijo con lascivia.

Me parecía muy excitante que un chico como Menma, totalmente desnudo, me mirase de aquel modo, con sus ojos desbordantes de deseo y con un sexo incapaz de ocultar su erección.

Menma bajó su mano lentamente y la llevó hacia el interior de mis piernas, no sin antes haberse recreado alrededor de mi ombligo.

—Me muero por hacerte el amor y estar dentro de ti —me susurró al oído a medida que, lentamente, iba acercando su cuerpo al mío, para terminar introduciendo su dedo corazón en la humedad más profunda de mi interior.

Aquella noche no había sido la primera para ninguno de los dos, pero sí fue la primera vez en la que ambos habíamos hecho el amor con una persona que nos volvía totalmente locos, desinhibidos y salvajes.

Queríamos descubrir el placer extremo y queríamos hacerlo juntos. No había besos prohibidos, ni caricias, ni posturas. Sólo importábamos él y yo, y un nosotros desenfrenado, vicioso y ardiente. Y de aquel modo tan especial, comenzó nuestra relación. Menma era el novio perfecto.

No sólo era el hombre más inteligente y talentoso que había conocido jamás, sino que también era el amante que toda mujer deseaba, o por lo menos, una mujer como yo, que quería compartir su cama y su vida con un hombre cariñoso, detallista, generoso, innovador y que disfrutase del sexo con pasión. Nunca he sido una mujer liberal, pero siempre me ha gustado vivir el sexo con libertad, sin barreras, sin límites ni tabúes.

Y después de la atracción, llegó el amor, y después del amor... llegó la desilusión.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4  
**

**MI TRIÁNGULO DE LA AMISTAD**

Durante el primer año de facultad, también conocí a la que se convertiría en mi nueva mejor amiga, Sakura.

Un jueves por la noche, fui a la fiesta de un amigo de Ino. Ino fue la primera chica de clase con la que hablé y conectamos al instante. Probablemente, estaba tan nerviosa como yo por ese miedo de adentrarnos a lo desconocido, pero tenía un modo muy particular de reírse de esas situaciones que a otro le causarían auténtico pánico. Una mañana llegó tarde a clase y bajo la mirada amenazante del profesor de turno, entró en silencio y se dirigió al fondo del aula para sentarse. Iba jugando con un bolígrafo, haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos. El bolígrafo cayó al suelo y al agacharse se escuchó un crujido que provocó que toda la clase dirigiera su mirada hacia ella. Se echó las manos al trasero y se dio cuenta de que su pantalón vaquero se había roto por el lugar más inadecuado. Comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia y al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo la miraba, se limitó a decir en voz alta y entre risas que eso le pasaba por no comprar ropa de su talla. Cualquier persona en su situación se habría muerto de la vergüenza, pero a ella hasta las situaciones más bochornosas le parecían un chiste.

Ino compartía piso en Tokio con una prima mayor que ella, que estudiaba derecho, y con la mejor amiga de ésta, que estudiaba ingeniería industrial. Y como parecía darle pena que yo me hubiese aventurado a vivir sola en una ciudad tan grande, me invitaba constantemente a ir a su casa. No me gustaba abusar demasiado de su hospitalidad, pero reconozco que me encantaba su compañía. La simpatía tenía que ser algo genético en aquella familia, porque escuchar a su prima era un no parar de reír. Y gracias a ellas, me inicié en las maravillas de la noche en Tokio, a las que Ino era una auténtica adicta. Y cada vez que la invitaban a una fiesta, siempre me liaba para que la acompañara. Casi nunca conocía al anfitrión, pero no importaba, cuando tienes dieciocho años hay cierto tipo de detalles que se pasan por alto. Mientras haya fiesta, da igual en dónde sea y quién sea el que paga las bebidas. En las fiestas, como en los deportes en equipo, lo importante siempre ha sido participar. Cosas de la edad.

A los invitados y a los amigos de los invitados, se les había ido de las manos extender la invitación y para desgracia de los vecinos del anfitrión, la fiesta se fue ampliando por el rellano de su piso, las escaleras y en el portal. Nada que ver con los bailes palaciegos de los cuentos para chicas soñadoras.

Aquel ambiente me resultó bastante agobiante y antes de que la situación se volviese insoportable, decidí marcharme. Ino había ligado con uno de los chicos que vivía en aquella casa y no tardé en perderla de vista. Al salir alguien llamó mi atención. En el portal de al lado, una chica lloraba desconsolada. Era ese tipo de chica a la que jamás me acercaría por propia voluntad. Por su ropa, por su peinado, por sus gestos e incluso, por la melodía de su llanto, se veía a leguas que era una auténtica niña pija. No sabría cómo describirlo con exactitud, era como una mezcla de hipidos forzados y grititos de los más chirriantes. El llanto de un hámster sería mucho más enternecedor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunté con preocupación sincera. Si había algo que no soportaba era ver a la gente llorar. Me entraba una congoja tan grande, que me costaba horrores no solidarizarme con el desdichado en cuestión. Pobre Simba que se quedó huérfano de padre, pobre Demi Moore en Ghost... sólo de pensarlo...

—Sí, no te preocupes —me respondió en medio de su lacrimógena cantinela.

—Seguro que es por un chico. Así que de verdad, deja de llorar, no merece la pena. —intenté consolarla mientras acariciaba tiernamente su espalda enfundada en un carísimo abrigo de cachemira. No lo soportaría ni un segundo más. Si seguía llorando de ese modo, buscaría cloroformo en el lugar más recóndito del mundo para adormecerla.

—Jopéee, el muy imbécil no sólo me dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo, sino que además, tuvo le desfachatez de enrollarse con otra delante de mis narices. Jolines —pronunció de un modo tan exagerado como sus gestos. Era tan pija que aún hoy no entiendo cómo no salí corriendo.

—Pues por lo que acabas de contar, me has dejado claro que ese impresentable no merece la pena, así que fuera esas lágrimas. —Le sequé las mejillas con las manos. —Ven, te invito a una cerveza. —O a lo que fuese que bebiese una chica como ella. ¿Un cosmopolitan?, ¿un sex on the beach?

Y desde aquella noche, en la que un amor fugaz le había roto el corazón a Sakura, ella y yo nos convertimos en inseparables. Y a pesar de que Sakura pertenecía a una familia de clase alta, y disfrutaba de ambientes y de gente que a mí me horrorizaban, conseguimos encontrar un punto de unión basado en la sinceridad y el cariño. No puedo explicar el qué, pero tenía algo entrañable, además, yo sabía que no era tan feliz como quería aparentar y desde que la había visto tan frágil, llorando en aquel portal, sentí que de algún modo debía protegerla. Siempre fui una blandengue y en el cole mi profesora de quinto y sexto de primaria siempre decía que era la defensora de las causas perdidas.

Sakura estudiaba periodismo y en su último año de carrera se fue de Erasmus a Milán.

Allí conoció a otro estudiante de Erasmus japonés del que se enamoró locamente, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke era hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, un fotógrafo japonés de fama internacional por sus fotografías de la naturaleza, principalmente, por sus fotografías de paisajes y del mundo salvaje. En uno de sus frecuentes viajes a África, Fugaku Uchiha conoció a Mikoto, una preciosa coreana, por la que perdió la razón y el corazón, y que se convirtió al instante en su mujer y en su compañera de viaje y aventuras. Sasuke había heredado sus rasgos a los de su madre. Ojos color negro ligeramente rasgados, nariz fina, mandíbula afilada y labios gruesos, pero no tanto como los de su adorable madre.

Sasuke había crecido en una ambiente en los que la cultura y el arte eran el pan nuestro de cada día y sin querer, eso le hacía destacar entre la multitud. Además, había heredado el espíritu aventurero de su padre y el estilo de su madre, que aunque había nacido en una familia muy humilde, al lado de su marido, se había convertido en una mujer muy culta y refinada.

Y sin haber cruzado más de dos palabras con él, Sakura cayó rendida a sus pies. Su apellido, sus rasgos exóticos y su impecable traje italiano, fueron suficientes para que Sakura supiese que quería compartir su vida con aquel hombre. Y Sasuke se dejó atrapar por la belleza de una mujer, que sin haber acabado la carrera colaboraba en una importante revista de moda y una cadena privada, destinada principalmente a un público femenino, le había ofrecido tener su propio programa dedicado a las nuevas tendencias.

Nunca me habría atrevido a decir que Sakura era una chica superficial y frívola, aunque a simple vista lo aparentase. Sakura y yo, simplemente teníamos un modo diferente de entender el mundo y su lista de prioridades, aunque no era opuesta, era muy distinta a la mía.

Cuando conocí a Sasuke en persona, había tenido la sensación de que él y Sakura hacían la pareja perfecta y que seguramente habían estado predestinados a encontrarse. Sasuke parecía un complemento más que parecía hacer juego con ella. Era el hombre que una mujer como Sakura desearía tener a su lado. Y aunque Sakura siguió formando parte de mi vida, con el paso de los años, su vértice de mi triángulo de la amistad se fue difuminando, dando paso a nuevas personas que se ganaron un puesto de honor en mi vida y en mi corazón.

En cambio, mi amistad con Ino se fue afianzando, más si cabe, al terminar la carrera.

Para las dos fue muy duro darnos cuenta de que el mundo idealizado con el que soñábamos era un espejismo, y toparnos de golpe con la realidad, nos hizo unirnos más para enfrentarnos juntas a la adversidad.

Ino, no tardó en darse cuenta de que si había algo que le motivase de verdad, era el poder ayudar a la gente que pasaba dificultades, así que fue saltando de ONG en ONG intentando hacer algo desinteresado por el prójimo. Por desgracia, ella también necesitaba comer, así que no le quedó más remedio que luchar por tener un puesto de trabajo más o menos remunerado y cuando lo consiguió, se dio cuenta de que cuando había dinero de por medio, también las ONG podían llegar a ser un negocio bastante turbio y eso le causó una gran decepción. Al final montó su propia asociación, cuya única finalidad era no permitir que ningún niño se quedase sin comer, y aunque sólo trabajaba a nivel local, estaba consiguiendo excelentes resultados, aunque no los deseables para ella.

Quedábamos a menudo y saber que la tenía como amiga me daba mucha seguridad y me hacía muy feliz. Era el vértice más estable de mi triángulo.

Y el último en formar parte de esta simple figura geométrica, fue Kiba, la única persona de AZ Consulting que había conseguido que no abandonase en dos días. Me encantaba su compañía y por muy gris que fuese el día, siempre era capaz de sacarme una sonrisa.

Tenía un puesto de ejecutivo aunque no podría definir con exactitud qué hacía. Era un excelente relaciones públicas y daba la impresión de que su misión era "divertir" a los clientes y fuese como fuese, todo el mundo quería tratar con él, no sólo por su cercanía, sino por sus conocimientos del negocio.

Como él mismo decía " aunque no he estado en el parto, siento que he parido esta empresa. Deberían haberme dado la baja por paternidad ".

Kiba era idolatrado por la plebe y los mindundis como yo con puestos insignificantes. Era de los pocos que nos trataba a todos de tú a tú y, realmente, daba la impresión de que se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos y cada uno de los trabajadores.

Como contrapartida, era un poco díscolo e imprevisible. De vez en cuando, desaparecía de la faz de la tierra y nadie era capaz de localizarlo. Y otras veces, llegaba a la empresa bien entrada la mañana con signos evidentes de haberse corrido una juerga bestial y siempre se justificaba entre risas, diciendo que no era más que un simple mortal que acababa de pasar una terrible noche de insomnio.

Siempre he odiado los primeros días en una empresa. Esa sensación de incertidumbre, de no saber qué hacer, ni dónde ponerse, ni con quién hablar, era tan desagradable que los segundos se convertían en horas de auténtica pesadilla. Además, te sentías tan observada que deseabas que la tierra te tragase y te hiciese desaparecer para siempre.

Algunos se limitaban a observar tu aspecto físico, las chicas para evaluar si eras más guapa que ellas y los chicos, para valorar qué posibilidades tenían de tener una aventura contigo. En cambio otros, iban más allá e intentaban averiguar con una única mirada, si suponías una amenaza para su puesto de trabajo o para su proyección profesional.

Y aquel día en AZ Consulting, mi primer día, fue espantoso hasta que apareció él.

La chica de Recursos Humanos me había llevado al departamento de Control de Gestión y me mostró, con una gran sonrisa, el lugar que debía ocupar.

—Espero que disfrutes trabajando con nosotros. Para nosotros es un placer contar contigo —dijo de manera automática, como si fuese un robot programado para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos empleados.

Me limité a devolverle la sonrisa. Estaba tan nerviosa que no se me ocurría nada ingenioso que decir, aunque quizás, si me hubiese limitado a dar las gracias habría sido más que suficiente; pero cuando el nerviosismo se apodera de mí, me bloqueo y parezco tonta de remate.

—En un ratito llegará la jefa del departamento. Ella te presentará al resto del equipo y te dirá cuáles son tus funciones.

Había conocido a la jefaza en la única entrevista del proceso de selección. Se llamaba Tsunade Senju y aunque no me había caído mal del todo, su aspecto de Mata Hari me resultaba intimidante.

Era una mujer muy atractiva, de poco menos de cincuenta años (pero al estilo de Julia Roberts o Sandra Bullock que tienen veinte eternamente) que rezumaba feminidad, sofisticación y glamour por cada poro de su piel. La primera y única vez que la vi, la pude imaginar controlando la empresa desde la sombra, utilizando el sexo para tener a los jefazos a su merced. Mi gran imaginación y yo.

La chica de Recursos Humanos se marchó, me acomodé en mi silla y encendí el que iba a ser mi ordenador.

Las tres mujeres que estaban trabajando a escasos metros de mí, prácticamente, no habían reparado en mi presencia y si lo hicieron, supieron disimularlo muy bien. Igual no pretendían hacerme el vacío, pero fue lo que consiguieron.

—Good morning, ladies —entró diciendo en voz alta y de un modo muy teatral, un chico que no llegaba a los treinta, con un favorecedor traje gris, barba de pocos días y un pelo castaño perfectamente peinado.

Lo llevaba muy corto por los lados y más largo y engominado por arriba. Era muy atractivo y tenía una sonrisa de adolescente travieso que me hizo mucha gracia. —Señoras, pueden respirar tranquilas porque su hombre ya está aquí.

Las tres chicas sonrieron divertidas pero no tuvieron la posibilidad de contestarle porque aquel hombre acababa de reparar en mi presencia.

—Tenemos chica nueva en este hermoso gallinero. Kiba Inuzuka, para servirla. —Me ofreció su mano. —¿Y cómo debo dirigirme a esta dulce princesita? —Estuve a punto de fulminarle con la mirada por haberse referido a mí de ese modo, pero finalmente, decidí no hacerlo. Era su día de suerte.

—Hinata Hyuga—respondí con timidez al mismo tiempo que le acercaba mi mano.

—Le recomiendo que tenga cuidado en este nido de víboras y si tiene algún problema, no dude en avisarme, soy el mejor encantador de serpientes —pronunció teatral.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias.

Dejó de mirarme porque algo en mi ordenador llamó su atención.

—¿No pretenderán que trabajes con esta antigualla?

—Me han dicho que me siente aquí —respondí con encogimiento. Aquel equipo parecía de los ochenta pero no estaba en disposición de quejarme.

—Nadie puede trabajar con un ordenador del Pleistoceno. No sé ni qué hace este trasto aquí. Pero no se preocupe, señorita Hyuga. No tardarán en traerle un ordenador como Dios manda y si necesita algo más, no dude en decírmelo. Señoritas, ha sido un placer volver a verlas. —Comenzó a decir a modo de despedida. —A ver si nos tomamos pronto ese café que tenemos pendiente. Estoy deseando saber cómo acaba el tórrido romance de Kurotsuchi con el vendedor de libros a domicilio. Y por favor, trátenme bien a la polluela, no vaya a ser que quiera escaparse del gallinero. Arvoir —dijo rimbombante.

—He de decir en mi defensa que el vendedor de libros era extremadamente guapo —se justificó Kurotsuchi la #ComeChicosADomicilio.

—No lo ponemos en duda, corazón —respondió Biwako, una señora más mayor con aspecto de profesora estricta en un colegio de monjas.

—Sí, pero no quiero que Hinata piense que me tiro a todo lo que se mueve.

—Bueno, casi a todo —matizó la otra chica, Anko.

—¡Jo! No digas eso porque no es cierto —dijo poniendo morritos como si fuese una niña pequeña fingiendo un breve berrinche. —Soy muy selectiva.

—No seas tonta, si lo digo por envidia. Ya me gustaría a mí poder cambiar de plato de vez en cuando. Ya estoy harta de cenar siempre lo mismo —dijo Biwako.

—Eso te pasa por hacerte vegana. No hay nada como comer de todo. —Anko, la "suelta-pullitas", era de esas personas que no paran de soltarte indirectas y directas sin ningún tipo de filtro y sin despeinarse.

Si tenía que decirte que habías engordado, que habías cometido un error garrafal en la cuenta de resultados o que te marido era un machista, lo hacía sin ningún miramiento.

Ese departamento resultó ser como todos aquellos en los que sólo trabajan mujeres. Un lugar en el que las chicas se desinhiben y se comportan como si fuesen hombres, hablando de sexo como nunca lo harían si hubiese hombres delante. Kiba era la excepción. Él les daba tanta confianza que llegarían a confesarle hasta sus más oscuros secretos.

El noventa por ciento de los empleados estaban convencidos de que Kiba era gay, ya que siempre se había resistido a las insinuaciones de gran parte de la plantilla femenina. Y todas esas leyendas sobre su orientación sexual, le daban un halo de misterio que lo hacía todavía más atractivo ante los ojos de todo el mundo.

Minutos después, un chico con rastas y un piercing en la ceja, vino a traerme un ordenador nuevo, tal y como había prometido Kiba.

Había pensado que aquel personaje tan peculiar se había tirado un farol, pero aquella sólo sería la primera vez en la que Kiba me demostraría que cuando se trataba de temas importantes, él siempre hablaba en serio.

Pero, sorprendentemente, mi amistad con Kiba no se originó dentro de la oficina, sino en los lavabos de chicas de la discoteca Dreams, cuando llevaba más de un año trabajando en la aquella empresa infernal.

Tocaba noche de chicas. A Sakura la acababan de contratar como presentadora del programa De moda en una de las televisiones nacionales más importantes y teníamos que celebrarlo. Llevábamos varios meses posponiendo nuestra quedada nocturna y Sakura no me perdonaría que no brindase con ella por su éxito televisivo.

Cuando terminaron nuestros años universitarios y nos vimos metidas de lleno en la vida adulta, nuestra amistad comenzó a enfriarse. Era como si con la madurez nuestras diferencias se hubiesen hecho más y más evidentes y a veces nos costase recordar qué era aquello que nos había unido. Quería muchísimo a Sakura pero desde que había empezado a ser conocida en el mundillo televisivo, se le había subido la fama a la cabeza y a veces resultaba inaguantable. Su ego se había multiplicado a medida que cumplía años, mientras que en paralelo, mi autoestima iba decreciendo.

Ino, sin embargo, era de esas personas con las que te gustaba pasar el tiempo porque era tan alegre, enérgica y positiva, que con sólo escucharla diez minutos, te llenaba de optimismo. Junto a ella siempre tenía la sensación de recargar pilas.

Ino y Sakura nunca se habían llevado muy bien, una era demasiado estirada y la otra era más bohemia, un auténtico espíritu libre; pero tenían un trato educado y muy cordial porque ambas sabían que ninguna podía monopolizar mi amistad.

Esa noche, Sakura quería celebrar su nuevo contrato por todo lo alto y después de invitarnos a cenar en un restaurante japonés de diseño, en el que se pagaba el sushi a precio de oro, quiso llevarnos a tomar una copa y a bailar un rato a Dreams, la discoteca más exclusiva de Tokio, a la que iba todo famoso y ricachón que se preciara.

Nada más entrar, nos dirigimos a una de las barras y vi cómo un elegante y moderno Kiba hacía las delicias de un grupo de chicos y chicas que lo miraban embelesados, mientras que él no paraba de hablar y gesticular como si les estuviese haciendo partícipes de una gran revelación con repercusiones vitales para el futuro de la humanidad.

No tardó en reparar en mi presencia.

—Pero si es mi dulce princesita. Ven aquí y preséntame a tus amigas. —Parecía estar muy contento de haberse encontrado conmigo.

—Sakura Haruno y Ino Yamanaka, él es Kiba Inuzuka —les presenté sin demasiada emoción. Él me caía simpático pero con tratarlo dentro de la empresa ya tenía suficiente. No me gustaba demasiado tener relaciones extraoficiales con la gente del trabajo.

—¿Con qué delicioso elixir puedo agasajar a tan bellas damas? —preguntó grandilocuente.

—¿Hablar como un paleto te sirve para ligar? —Le espetó Sakura con esa grosería tan característica en ella.

—Hablar con un paleto me ayuda a controlarme y no decirle a las chicas como tú cosas como: encantado de conocerte, parece que te han metido un palo por el cu... —edulcoró entre risas para no resultar tan soez.

—¡Pero qué vulgar eres! —Comenzaron a enzarzarse en una pelea verbal.

—Sakura, déjalo, es uno de los jefazos —le dije al oído mirando hacia otro lado para intentar disimular.

Ino se quedó maravillada por el modo en el que Kiba había tratado a Sakura y esa animadversión, casi instintiva, hizo surgir cierto feeling entre ellos. Lo miraba como un niño a una chocolatina, sólo le faltaba relamerse.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Kiba. Dejaros juntos a ti y a Sakura es como poner una granada en manos de un kamikaze —me excusé antes de irnos a otro lado, lejos, muy lejos de él. No quería ver cómo saltaba la sangre y nos salpicaba sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Sakura se merecía que alguien le bajase esos aires de grandeza, pero Kiba no debía ser castigado con tan cruel destino.

Ino no parecía estar muy de acuerdo en nuestra precipitada huida y sabía que me la iba a tener que llevar a rastras.

—Siento mucho no poder disfrutar de tu compañía y la de tu preciosa amiga —pronunció dedicándole a Ino la más cautivadora de las sonrisas. El muy camelador no me lo estaba poniendo fácil.

Era más que evidente que entre el gran jefazo y mi amiga había química ya que no paraban de dedicarse miraditas, Kiba la miraba como un lobo hambriento y Ino le respondía como un dulce corderito que deseaba ser devorado.

Quizás Ino no llamaba la atención a simple vista y menos, cuando estaba al lado de Sakura, que con su metro setenta de altura, sus medidas perfectas y su melena rosada, suave como la seda, eclipsaba a cualquier ser que osase ponerse a su lado. Pero sólo necesitabas acercarte a Ino, para darte cuenta de su delicada belleza. En las distancias cortas era irresistible. De las tres, era la más bajita y sus curvas eran muy sensuales. Su piel morena, permanentemente bronceada, sus felinos ojos azules y un sonrisa deliciosamente contagiosa, coronaban un conjunto muy atractivo capaz de atraer las miradas de cualquier hombre que no se quedase en estado de shock al ver a la perfecta Sakura.

Con nuestros gin-tonics en la mano, nos dirigimos a la pista para bailar y dejarnos llevar al ritmo de la música. Ino odiaba el reggaeton y se puso a hacer el payasete convirtiéndose en la reina del twerking. No podía parar de reír, su coreografía del Shaky Shaky había sido todo un espectáculo.

¿Habría visto Kiba semejante movimiento de caderas? Varias canciones después, Ino dijo que iba a dejar su copa vacía en la barra y que luego iría al baño. Sakura y yo seguimos bailando y, durante unos minutos, tuve la sensación de que habíamos retrocedido en el tiempo, cuando éramos unas estudiantes felices y despreocupadas. Bailábamos, nos reíamos, bebíamos y soñábamos.

Veinte minutos después, Ino no había regresado del baño, así que le pedí a Sakura que me acompañase a buscarla porque estaba preocupada. Ino era de esas personas que cuando salías con ella por la noche, siempre te mantenía informada de dónde estaba y con quién, "por lo que podía pasar".

Nos acercábamos al cuarto de baño, cuando nos cruzamos con un grupo de chicas que parecían estar comentando entre risas lo que acababan de ver en el baño. Me temí lo peor. Ino era muy alocada y tenía la habilidad de dejarme con la boca abierta con más frecuencia de la que me gustaría.

Sakura y yo entramos y no vimos a nadie, pero en cuanto se cerró la puerta tras nuestros pasos y se hizo el silencio, escuchamos gemidos y el sonido de un cuerpo desnudo chocando contra otro a un ritmo frenético. Segundos después, el golpeteo de piel con piel disminuyó en ritmo, mientras que los gemidos se hacían más profundos e intensos.

Sakura y yo nos miramos sin dar crédito a la situación que estábamos viviendo y como estaba un poco achispada me eché a reír a carcajada limpia. Ino sí que sabía sacarle partido a una salida nocturna con amigas. Después de un corto silencio, se escucharon susurros y alguna risita, pero no pudimos adivinar qué era lo que decían.

Se abrió la puerta y vimos salir primero a Kiba, colocándose con delicadeza la cazadora de cuero negro sobre la camiseta del mismo color.

—¡Señoritas! —saludó Kiba.

—¡Cerdo! —lo llamó Sakura con cara de repugnancia.

Kiba esbozó una sonrisa que parecía decir: "no pienso ni tomarme la molestia de contestar a tus insultos", y antes de irse del baño, me guiñó un ojo. Ino salió tras él y, sin mirarnos, se fue directa al espejo para retocar su pelo y su maquillaje.

—¿Sabes cómo se llaman las chicas como tú? —La lengua envenenada de Sakura comenzó su ataque.

—¿Chicas inteligentes que disfrutan del sexo cuándo, dónde y con quién les apetece? —Ino no apartaba la mirada del espejo concentrada en su barra de labios.

—¡Eres una golfa!

—Sakura, deberías relajarte y comenzar a disfrutar de la vida. —Ino estaba muy por encima de todos los comentarios malintencionados de Sakura. Lo que opinara de ella la traía sin cuidado.

—Ya sé disfrutar de la vida, por ejemplo, cuando me voy de compras y me compro ropa con la que no parezco una guarra.

Ino entró en ebullición y se tensó antes de lanzarle a Sakura una puñalada certera. Era como el tigre que se agazapa a punto de saltar sobre su presa, rígida, amenazante, regia. Pero aunque la más estirada de mis amigas se merecía el golpe de gracia, preferí poner punto y final a aquel ridículo enfrentamiento. Años atrás, su pacto de no agresión y de convivencia pacífica me había parecido una gran muestra de amistad, pero viendo cómo empezaban a comportarse en mi presencia, llegué a la conclusión de que después de tanto tiempo, mi amistad ya no les importaba demasiado. O tal vez yo no era más que una egoísta que obligaba a dos personas que no se soportaban a llevarse bien.

—Perdona, Hinata, no quería ponerme así —se disculpó Ino. —Sakura, vamos a enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Ella bufó y me miró con una de sus sonrisas más falsas. Una frágil y corta tregua se acababa de volver a instaurar entre ellas, aunque sabía que no iba a ser permanente.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras deseaba que las horas pasaran a la velocidad del rayo en el departamento de Control de Gestión, un Kiba más fresco que una lechuga a pesar de las pocas horas de sueño, irrumpió en nuestro pequeño rincón trayendo consigo luz y alegría.

—¡Buenos días, señoritas! Esta mañana sois las únicas que podéis iluminar esta tenebrosa y aburrida empresa. Señorita Hyuga, necesito hablar con usted en privado, ¿podría venir a mi despacho?

—Por supuesto —cualquier excusa era buena para dejar de mirar aquella diabólica pantalla de ordenador. Con el sueño y la resaca, las cifras no dejaban de bailar ante mis ojos y estaba empezando a marearme.

—Voy a ir al grano. Me gustaría que no se hiciera público mi escarceo nocturno, ¿puedo confiar en ti? —me preguntó con curiosidad, en cuanto entramos a su despacho, porque no sabía cómo de leal y legal era la persona que tenía en frente.

—Claro que sí.

—No me importa que hablen de mí, la verdad es que me encanta porque me divierten todas las tonterías que se llegan a inventar, pero me gustan porque son mentira. Quiero seguir manteniendo el misterio.

—No te preocupes, ayer no vi nada —pronuncié antes de cerrar mi boca con una llave imaginaria creada por mi mano.

—Buena chica. Ino es deliciosa y chispeante, pero no me van las relaciones serias.

—No tienes que justificarte ante mí. Ino ya es mayorcita para saber lo que hace, además a ella el compromiso le provoca urticaria. —Kiba acababa de toparse con la horma de su zapato.

—Tienes que saber que si no trabajases aquí, me habría encantado tener una aventura contigo, pero tengo por norma no acostarme con las chicas del trabajo; además, eres muy buena chica, te acabarías enamorando de mí, yo te rompería el corazón... —pronunció mecánicamente como si ese fuese el discurso que le soltaba habitualmente a sus conquistas. — Bah, un drama.

—Muchas gracias por el... —no tenía claro si tomarme a bien o a mal lo que me acababa de decir — ¿cumplido? Pero además de que tengo pareja, no eres mi tipo.

—Me partes el corazón. Pero no olvides que lo que importa es el interior —dijo señalando gracioso sus genitales. —Bueno, que me desvío. Gracias por tu silencio, algún día te compensaré.

Y sí, aquel secreto compartido nos convirtió en amigos. Él se permitía la licencia de contarme sus reuniones de trabajo y de anunciarme cada mañana con quién había pasado la noche y yo le contaba toda mi vida, hasta los límites que se podía contar.

Y aquella mañana en la que sentía que estaba perdiendo mi vida por momentos, sólo tuvo que mirarme para saber que algo no marchaba bien. Me ordenó que lo acompañara a su despacho y yo me arrastré por los pasillos de AZ Consulting como un fantasma de cara alargada y gesto mohíno.

—Ya puedes ir largando por esa boquita a qué viene esa cara de acelga —dijo dándome a entender que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de aguantar mis interminables rodeos.

—No estoy pasando por uno de mis mejores momentos —le dije abiertamente.

—¡No fastidies!, juraría que te había visto pletórica como si fueras un ángel de Victoria Secret que acaba de desplegar sus alas.

—Muy gracioso.

—Por lo menos, uno de los dos tiene algo de gracia. Ahora mismo tu cara es una invitación al suicidio.

—No me pasa nada, en serio. —¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Mi relación de pareja está acabada y no sé cómo decírselo a mi novio, odio esta empresa en la que tú eres un pilar fundamental y he sentido algo extraño (atracción, para ser claros) por el novio de mi amiga? Si le decía algo así pensaría que me había vuelto loca y me llevaría a reuniones de trastornados anónimos que no son capaces de recuperar el norte, a terapia de grupo o yo que sé.

—Querida Hinata, quizás prefieras tener a Paris Hilton como amiga, pero lo siento, el mundo no es justo y te he tocado yo, así que desembucha ya porque, aunque tengo millones de virtudes, la paciencia no es una de ellas.

—Sólo es una pequeña crisis existencial —acabé diciendo.

—¿Existencialismo? Me encanta, es mi especialidad. Confiesa ya, hoy es tu día de suerte porque mi segundo nombre es Kierkegaard.

—Odio este trabajo —acabé cayendo en sus redes—, y lo peor de todo es que aunque me vaya, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con mi vida.

—¿Ser feliz? —Me preguntó con cara de asombro, como si le pareciese ridículo que alguien en el mundo, no tuviese claro que siempre se debe luchar por alcanzar la felicidad.

—No sé qué me haría feliz.

—Es más grave de lo que pensaba. Tienes un serio problema si no te conoces lo suficiente como para saber qué te haría feliz —dijo como un médico que acababa de dar con el diagnóstico de una rara enfermedad.

—Sí, tengo un problema.

—Por suerte, yo he llegado a tu vida y me he levantado filantrópico esta mañana —pronunció teatral.

—¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer para ayudarme?

—Lo primero que haré será aceptar tu invitación para tomar algo este sábado por la noche. —Kiba sabía lo que quería y no tenía reparos a la hora de verbalizarlo.

—¿Qué invitación? —Había muy buen rollo entre nosotros y alguna vez nos habíamos tomado una cerveza al salir del trabajo, pero de ahí a quedar un sábado había un gran paso.

—La que vas a hacerme.

—¿Y si ya tengo planes?

—Los cancelas. Nada es más importante que la búsqueda de la felicidad, ma chérie —dijo con una elocuente sonrisa.

—Está bien, no creo que sufra ningún daño cerebral irreversible volviendo a verte fuera del trabajo.

—Para darle más rigor al procedimiento que voy a llevar a cabo, necesito conocer en persona tu entorno más cercano: tu novio, tus amigos... Sería un placer volver a ver a Ino, por supuesto.

—Ya veo. Va a resultar que tu amor por el prójimo no es tan desinteresado. —En Ino residía el quid de la cuestión.

—Te equivocas, amiga, es desinteresado pero no por ello tiene que ser aburrido. Guardo un grato recuerdo de Ino y desde hace unas semanas no dejo de pensar en ella.

—¿Y si ella no quiere verte?

—No me ofendas. Si conocieses todas mis dotes, sabrías que todas las mujeres quieren repetir conmigo.

—Eres un poquito engreído.

—Sí, puede ser, pero no es malo que uno crea en sus capacidades.

—Vale, de acuerdo. —No estaba segura de qué pretendía pero por lo menos sería divertido ver en directo su reencuentro con la Ino, la mujer anti-compromiso a la que no le gustaba acostarse dos veces con el mismo hombre.

—¿Crees que estarías más a gusto trabajando en otro departamento? Puedo intentar encontrar otro puesto que esté más en consonancia con tus expectativas.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no creo que haya ningún puesto dentro de esta empresa capaz de quitarme esta cara de acelga —le dije medio en serio, medio en broma.

—Está bien. Y aunque me encantaría seguir disfrutando de tu compañía, creo que va siendo hora de que me ponga a trabajar, hay varios clientes deseando escuchar mi voz.

Llevábamos casi una hora encerrados en su despacho, y probablemente, ya estábamos siendo objeto de decenas de especulaciones.

—Gracias.

—A ti por venir —se despidió risueño.

Cuando salí de su despacho, a pesar de tener un día horrible, salí con una ligera sonrisa en mi cara.

Kiba, al igual que Ino, provocaba ese efecto en mí. ¡Qué casualidad!, aquello era una señal. El ingenioso ejecutivo era el vértice masculino que completaba mi triángulo de la amistad. Y aunque no quería desmerecer a Sasuke y a su espontáneo intento de acercarse a mí y ganarse mi confianza, había algo en mi interior, un pequeño diablillo de rostro angelical, que susurrante me decía que el novio de mi amiga acabaría ocupando el centro en la figura geométrica en la que se había convertido mi vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5  
**

**KIBA "EL VISIONARIO"**

—¿Y por qué se supone que debemos quedar con ese tal Kiba? —Esa tarde, Menma no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

—Venga, sólo vamos a tomar un par de cervezas y te caerá bien, es muy divertido.

Además, él y Ino se gustan —justifiqué, como si a mi novio el amor ajeno le importase algo. Aunque eso tampoco era del todo cierto. Se habían gustado meses atrás de un modo muy fugaz y era un misterio saber si seguía existiendo atracción entre ellos.

—¡Dios!, ¡odio ir de carabina! —dijo entre dientes mientras buscaba algo en la mesa del despacho que tenía en nuestro salón.

—Les diré a Sakura y a Sasuke que vengan también, así te sentirás menos incómodo.

—¡Qué alegría!, ¡la pija y el artista! —dijo con sonora ironía.

—No hables así de ellos, son nuestros amigos. —Su mal humor comenzaba a resultarme bastante irritante.

—Perdona —pronunció ligeramente arrepentido. —Ya sabes que no me caen mal y me agrada pasar el tiempo con ellos, pero no olvides que son tus amigos y no los míos.

Sabía que al final Menma cedería, y además, se comportaría como todo un caballero aunque el plan y la compañía le horrorizasen; pero si me había costado convencer a Menma, con Sakura fue todavía más complicado. No le apetecía volver a ver a Ino y mucho menos a Kiba, que prácticamente la había insultado en la cara; pero tuve que recurrir al chantaje emocional y a las decenas de favores que le había hecho no sólo para que aceptase, sino también, para asegurarme de que se iba a portar como una señorita.

No era muy diplomática, y a pesar de su educación refinada, a veces le costaba guardar las formas.

—Eso sí, como alguno de los dos me diga algo fuera de tono no me pienso controlar —dijo amenazante y yo estaba segura de que lo haría, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Llegó el sábado y antes de salir estaba hecha un manojo de nervios porque, por muy optimista que fuera, aquella noche podía acabar como el rosario de la aurora. Y aunque con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no había tenido demasiado tiempo de pensar ni en mi situación con Menma ni en mi encuentro casual con Sasuke, sólo con pensar en volver a estar todos juntos, se me desbocaba el corazón. Y como odiaba automedicarme y era bastante reacia a tomar cualquier tipo de droga relajante, necesité tomarme una copa de vino, puede que dos, para templar mis nervios.

Cuando llegamos al pub irlandés en el que habíamos quedado, Sakura y Sasuke ya nos estaban esperando.

Él iba vestido de color gris claro con pequeños detalles en marrón y, como siempre, estaba perfecto y elegante. Se levantaron y mientras Sasuke le ofrecía su mano a Menma, Sakura se acercó a mi mejilla para besarme y dejar caer un malicioso: "estoy pensando de qué modo vas a compensarme por esto " . No le contesté y me limité a devolverle el beso y a sonreír. Las palabras envenenadas de Sakura cada vez me afectaban menos.

Llegaba el turno de saludar a Sasuke. Llevé mi cuerpo hacia él y sentí su mirada tan profunda sobre mí que casi consiguió tocarme con ella, y en silencio, me dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Y por primera vez, presté atención a su aroma y a la cálida sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel. Me puse tan nerviosa que tuve que llevar mi mirada al suelo, para disimular cómo me había alterado su contacto y su cercanía.

Segundos después, un simpático camarero no tardó en tomarnos nota y para nuestra sorpresa, Ino y Kiba entraron juntos riéndose con una visible complicidad. Él le susurraba divertido algo al oído, mientras rodeaba su cintura con el brazo y ella no paraba de reírse seductora.

A pocos pasos de distancia de nuestra mesa, me levanté para hacerles sitio y recibirlos antes de hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

—¿Y vosotros cómo es que venís juntos? —les pregunté con asombro.

—Nos hemos encontrado en la entrada y hemos estado charlando un par de minutos, ¿a que es maravilloso? Sólo nos hemos visto una vez y entre nosotros existe una conexión especial.

Ino estaba tan embobada con Kiba que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Se limitaba a sonreír como una niña boba y enamoradiza. En aquel momento se parecía tanto a mí que me dolió verme reflejada en sus gestos, en su silencio y en su actitud. Y para salir de mi pequeño instante de repulsión personal, comencé con las presentaciones.

—Kiba este es Menma, mi novio, a Sakura ya la conoces y él es Sasuke, su novio.

Kiba primero saludó a Menma, tendiéndole su mano con una gran sonrisa. A continuación, y con una seriedad insólita en él, se acercó a Sakura y fingiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo: "encantado de volver a verte ". Ella bufó. Por último, saludó a Sasuke, al que se acercó para decirle algo confidencial al oído. Sasuke sonrió y puso cara de resignación.

—Entonces tú eres el famoso Kiba que trabaja con Hinata —dijo Menma intentando romper el hielo y dirigiendo la conversación.

—Famoso, no lo creo, pero sí trabajamos juntos, lo que es un auténtico placer porque es la única chica que no me hace la pelota. —Probablemente Kiba no pretendía sonar pretencioso, pero no lo consiguió.

—Sí, tiene que ser terrible que te atosiguen las mujeres —interrumpió Sakura con sarcasmo.

—No, es maravilloso, pero agotador.

—Es cierto, doy fe de que las chicas besan el suelo que pisa —quise aclarar que su afirmación era la pura realidad.

—Es una pena que estés pensando en abandonar, me encantan los ojos con los que me miras —me dijo Kiba con una exagerada cara de pena.

—¿Abandonar? —preguntó Menma desconcertado.

—Perdón, pensé que lo sabías —se quiso disculpar Kiba y me miró con gesto avergonzado por haber hablado más de la cuenta.

—Bueno, sabía que no era el trabajo de tu vida pero de ahí a abandonar hay un trecho.

—Sí, bueno, ya veré qué hago —dije con vaguedad, porque aunque deseaba irme de AZ Consulting, todavía no había reunido el valor suficiente para hacerlo y quizás, nunca fuese capaz de dar el paso definitivo.

—Creo que tengo algo que podría interesarte —dijo Sasuke con voz misteriosa.

—¿El qué?

—Necesito a alguien que lleve todo el tema de la contabilidad y del papeleo que a mí me quita tantas horas de vida. Podría enseñarte muchas cosas sobre el mundo del arte que seguro que te encantarán. Ya sabes que estoy trabajando en el proyecto de abrir mi propia galería y tú podrías ayudarme.

—Me gusta la idea, lo pensaré. —Cualquier cosa sería mejor que trabajar en el maravilloso departamento de Control de Gestión, pero ¿trabajar para Sasuke?

—Tómate tu tiempo. Tengo mucho trabajo y voy a pasos pequeños, pero no olvides que es una opción.

Cada vez que Sasuke me hablaba, tenía la sensación de que sólo los dos estábamos sentados alrededor de aquella mesa. Había algo especial en su mirada, o tal vez, era yo quien lo miraba de un modo diferente. Mi locura transitoria comenzaba a ser grave.

—No sabía que querías contratar a alguien —la chirriante voz de Sakura consiguió traerme de nuevo a la cordura del mundo real.

—Lo sabrías si de vez en cuando me escucharas —le espetó en voz baja y sin mirarla a los ojos.

—No tienes por qué ser tan borde y menos, delante de nuestros amigos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó antes de darle un gran trago a su cerveza y siguió sin mirarla directamente a la cara.

—Cuando Hinata me habló de ti —Menma quiso correr un tupido velo ante el pequeño rifirrafe entre Sasuke y Sakura —tu nombre me resultó familiar. He oído hablar mucho de Kiba Inuzuka. Eres muy conocido en el mundo empresarial.

—Espero que todo lo que hayas escuchado haya sido bueno.

—Sí, excelente, todos quieren trabajar contigo, todos te admiran y te respetan y otros, matarían por estar en tu puesto.

—Tonterías. —A Kiba no le gustaba alardear demasiado de su situación profesional.

—¿Cuál es el secreto de tu éxito? —preguntó Menma con curiosidad. Probablemente, él daría cualquier cosa por tener su particular Santo Grial.

—Que mientras otros dan su vida por su empresa, yo nunca me tomo nada en serio —explicó Kiba sin darse demasiada importancia.

—Yo creo que es tu empatía —quise matizar—, algo que no abunda en los altos cargos de las empresas. —Eres tan cercano y amable con todo el mundo que eres capaz de camelarte desde la señora de la limpieza al principal socio inversor.

—Dejemos de hablar de mí. Me siento abrumado. Yo también he hecho los deberes y sé quién eres. Llevo meses escuchando hablar de tu ascenso meteórico y tu futuro brillante.

—Kiba también tenía argumentos para alimentar el ego de Menma.

—Aunque en mi caso, me temo que es por dedicar cada segundo de mi existencia a mi vida profesional.

—Espero que tu ansia por tener la gloria no te lleve a perder a una mujer tan encantadora como Hinata —le dijo Kiba mientras levantaba su copa y le guiñaba un ojo con gesto de complicidad.

—Hinata siempre supo cuáles eran las reglas del juego. Desde el principio de nuestra relación, ella sabe cuáles son las dimensiones de mis sueños.

—Pero a veces las reglas del juego cambian —espetó Sasuke, que parecía ajeno al intercambio de halagos de los dos súper ejecutivos hasta que pronunciaron mi nombre.

—No deberías descuidar tu vida personal —le aconsejó Kiba a Menma.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo. No me creo que tu vida personal sea una prioridad, no se puede triunfar en los negocios si dejas tu trabajo en un segundo plano. —Menma estaba dejando boca arriba sus cartas.

Podía decirlo más alto pero no más claro: yo no le importaba. Sus palabras me hundieron un poco más en mi miseria personal. Estaba a punto de ahogarme.

—Amigo, yo no soy el mejor ejemplo con el que compararte, mi vida es un caos y aunque la gente diga que me adora, es mentira, soy un auténtico desastre y mi vida personal se limita al aquí y ahora.

—No es una mala forma de vida. Carpe diem, my friend —dijo Sasuke al más puro estilo Bruce Lee con su "be water" y volvió a darle otro trago largo a su pinta de cerveza.

—Ahora mismo lo que más me apetece es salir de aquí de la mano de la señorita Yamanaka, que ahí en silencio, no deja de provocarme con su seductora caída de pestañas. —Ino llevaba toda la velada en silencio degustando cada palabra y cada gesto de Kiba. —¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de la noche conmigo? No quiero presionarte pero como me digas que no, destrozarás el corazón de un moribundo.

—Por supuesto. No quiero ser la responsable de un corazón hecho pedazos. —Ella y Kiba comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. —Chicos, es un placer estar en vuestra compañía pero como veis, tengo un plan mejor para esta noche.

—Hinata, te llamo mañana. —Se despidió Ino antes de salir del pub de la mano de Kiba.

—Actuando de ese modo, Ino lo único que conseguirá es que ningún hombre la respete —sentenció Sakura mientras todos observábamos con curiosidad el paseíllo de Ino y Kiba hasta la puerta de salida. Eran unos auténticos tortolitos.

—¿Tú crees que Kiba no la respeta? —preguntó Sasuke sorprendido por su reacción.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —se reafirmó Sakura.

—Lo que es obvio es que son mujeres tan machistas y retrógradas como tú las que ponen la zancadilla a la liberación de la mujer —sentenció Menma.

—Kiba la está utilizando porque lo único que quiere es acostarse con ella —pronunció totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

—¿Y por qué no es Ino la que está usando a Kiba simplemente para echar un polvo? —le preguntó Menma a Sakura.

—Todas las chicas sueñan con encontrar a su príncipe azul y Kiba tiene el perfil de un sapo.

—Sakura, —dijo Sasuke —no todas las mujeres son como tú y no creo que Ino sea una frágil princesita que necesita que un apuesto caballero venga a rescatarla.

—¿Por qué eres tan hipócrita? Odio vuestra falsa moral —dijo Sakura enfadada porque nadie le daba la razón en su opinión sobre el miembro más liberal del grupo. —¿A vosotros os gustaría tener como novia una mujer como Ino?

—¿Y por qué no? Es una chica muy guapa e inteligente —respondió su novio mientras yo me sentía una observadora en esa discusión a tres bandas. No tenía fuerzas para enzarzarme en una disputa con Sakura porque era una batalla perdida. Ella siempre quería salirse con la suya.

—¿Porque es la típica chica que se acuesta con todo el equipo de fútbol del instituto?

—¿Qué importa el pasado sexual de una mujer? Lo que importa es su presente contigo.

—Sorprendentemente, Menma se había convertido en uno de los mayores defensores de la vida sexual de Ino.

—Sí, además es más placentero estar con una mujer que disfruta plenamente de su sexualidad que estar con una frígida —sentenció Sasuke dejándonos a Menma y a mí con la boca abierta porque pudimos percibir una pequeña indirecta hacia Sakura, aunque ella no se dio por aludida.

—Vale, se supone que os tengo que creer pero no me convencéis. Como discurso es ideal, lo políticamente correcto, pero no es más que una sarta de mentiras de un par de tíos que se las dan de progresistas y liberales. —dijo Sakura cuando vio que no saldría vencedora de aquella pequeña batalla, por lo que prefirió abandonar el barco.

—Venga, chicos, ¿nos tomamos la última o nos vamos a bailar? —quise zanjar de una vez el tema de Ino.

—Mejor lo dejamos aquí. Mañana tengo que trabajar. —¿Cómo no? El gran ejecutivo, mi queridísimo novio, siempre tenía algo mejor que hacer que divertirse conmigo y mis amigos.

—Pero si mañana es domingo —se quejó Sakura.

—Ya. Pero de momento yo sí tengo claras cuáles son mis prioridades. —Su frase me atravesó el corazón como una gran puñalada. Por si alguien tenía dudas, mi responsable príncipe acababa de decir abiertamente y en público que su trabajo le importaba más que yo.

Al despedirnos, Sasuke se acercó a mí, posó delicadamente su cálida mano sobre mi cintura y susurró a mi oído: "te llamaré". Y deseé que fuera verdad porque en aquel momento nada me apetecía más que poder hablar con él. Quería que él fuese mi vía de escape. Y aunque no fuese muy ético, en aquel momento, el novio de mi amiga era lo única capaz de despertar mi ilusión. Haberle visto, haber podido sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre mi rostro y calor de su mano sobre mi cuerpo, había sido, sin ningún lugar a dudas, lo mejor de aquella noche. Probablemente, lo más excitante de los últimos meses.

Al día siguiente, Ino me llamó tal y como había dicho. Por suerte, Menma estaba concentrado en su ordenador, así que no iba a correr el riesgo de que se pusiese de morros cuando me viese demasiado tiempo pegada al teléfono hablando de cosas de chicas.

—¿Qué tal anoche? —preguntó ella primero.

—Bien, no alargamos mucho la velada. Pero me imagino que la tuya habrá sido mucho más emocionante que la nuestra.

—Sí, puede ser —dijo, no del todo convencida. —Kiba me invitó a tomar una copa en su casa. Imagínate, un piso enorme, precioso e impagable en el centro.

—No me esperaba menos, pero ¿no habrá sido lo mejor de la noche haber visto su maravilloso palacete?

—Kiba es fantástico. Es un amante diez y también es divertido, ingenioso, atento, detallista, caballeroso, pero...

—¿Pero qué? —¿Por qué para Ino siempre tenía que haber un "pero"?

—Me invitó a desayunar.

—¿Te invitó a desayunar? ¡Será cabrón! —Kiba ardería en el infierno.

—No te burles. No lo entiendes. Yo nunca desayuno con nadie.

—Vale, pero no tiene nada de malo. Un café con leche y una tostada con mermelada no son igual a un anillo de compromiso —intenté regalarle un poco de mi cordura (de la poquita que me quedaba).

—Tienes razón, pero no me gusta saltarme las reglas y desayunar con el hombre con el que me acabo de acostar, no entra dentro de ellas —dijo como si estuviese enfadada consigo misma.

—¿Pero has desayunado con él o no?

—Sí —pronunció con arrepentimiento, como si hubiese cometido el mayor crimen del mundo.

—¿Y por qué no te has ido antes? —Ella podía haber hecho lo posible por no romper sus absurdas reglas.

—No sé. La verdad es que se me pasó la noche volando y perdí la noción del tiempo.

—¿No será que Kiba te gusta?

—Claro que me gusta, si no fuese así no me habría acostado con él. Es un tío muy divertido, me encanta ese punto canalla que tiene, pero cuando menos te lo esperas, se vuelve dulce y esponjoso como una nube de azúcar.

—¡Qué almibarado acaba de sonar eso! Hasta yo me he empalagado.

—No seas tonta, Hinata. Lo que te quiero decir es que es diferente y su carácter de extremos es muy...

—¿Adictivo?

— Aish, puede ser. Pero no, ¡no! Si no me he enamorado nunca no lo voy a hacer ahora y menos de un tío que me va a dejar tirada a las primeras de cambio —se intentó convencer en voz alta.

—¿Y por qué te va a dejar tirada? Él también puede enamorarse de ti.

—Hinata, tú siempre tan romántica y soñadora. Se ve a leguas que Kiba es un mujeriego que jamás se compromete con una mujer.

—Puede ser. No seré yo quien intente convencerte de lo contrario. —Lo único que sabía de Kiba en relación a las mujeres es que era un auténtico picaflor al que le encantaba revolotear entre todas las féminas del mundo.

—Así me gusta. Hazle caso a la experta. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que Sasuke te ofrece trabajo? —preguntó cambiando de tema, aunque tampoco tenía mucho que decirle sobre ello, porque a mí su proposición también me había pillado por sorpresa. En cambio, pude hablarle de nuestro encuentro casual, pero decidí no hacerlo, era mi secreto. La loca se guardaría sus locuras.

El lunes, la jornada laboral comenzó como otra cualquiera. Mis compañeras se contaron qué habían hecho en sus respectivos fines de semana y yo, haciendo oídos sordos, intenté centrarme en mi trabajo porque no quería finalizar el día a mil por hora y con la lengua fuera. Además, escuchar las insulsas conversaciones entre Kurotsuchi #ComeChicosADomicilio, Biwako y Anko " la suelta pullitas" era como viajar en el tiempo y vivir una y otra vez la misma situación, ya que eran siempre los mismos temas de conversación y las mismas frases. Nunca me había imaginado trabajando en un lugar en el que me sintiese tan poco realizada, pero por lo menos, agradecía tener una gran carga de trabajo, ya que al estar tan ocupada y con una ligera cantidad de estrés, los días se me pasaban más rápido y las jornadas laborales me resultaban menos tediosas. Además, el tener siempre una larga lista de tareas pendiente, era una excusa perfecta para confraternizar con mis compañeras el menor tiempo posible.

En todo el día Kiba no había dado señales de vida. Y cuando estaba empezando a recoger, sonó el teléfono. Deseé que no fuese una de esas llamadas bomba que te endosan el "marronazo" del siglo a última hora y que implican que tienes que quedarte un mínimo de un par de horas más. Por suerte, no era el diablo de mi jefa, Tsunade Senju, dándome órdenes a lo Cruella de Vil.

—Hooola. —Por su voz tan cantarina supe al instante que era Kiba. —Espérame abajo en diez minutos. Como buenos trabajadores, que llevan todo el día dando lo mejor de sí mismos, nos merecemos una cerveza.

—De acuerdo —acepté porque me apetecía pasar un rato agradable y distendido con alguien, y el ejecutivo del siglo era una gran opción.

—Ciao, princesa.

Cuando se abrió el ascensor, Kiba ya me estaba esperando abajo, apoyado sobre una de las jardineras que había a la entrada del edificio.

—Vamos, me muero por tomarme una cerveza. Hoy ha sido un día de trabajo muy duro y necesito relajarme. —Su rostro parecía realmente agotado. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras más marcadas y oscuras de lo habitual.

—¿Mucho trabajo?

—Sí, más del que puedo tolerar.

—No te he visto en todo el día. —No siempre se pasaba por nuestro departamento a saludar, pero era raro el día que, por lo menos, no lo veía a lo lejos pululando por la empresa.

—He llegado a las seis de la mañana y sólo he salido para mear.

—¿No has comido nada? —le pregunté mientras caminaba a su lado, sin saber a dónde se dirigía.

—Eh, —se quedó pensativo —creo que no, pero no importa. Si no he comido es porque el cuerpo no me lo ha pedido.

—Debes comer. Trabajando así puedes ponerte enfermo.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por mí, esa es mi tarea y no la tuya —pronunció esbozando esa carismática sonrisa suya.

—Sí, y no entiendo por qué lo haces. —Teníamos una relación cordial y me agradaba su presencia, pero podíamos seguir siendo simples compañeros de trabajo con un trato cordial y cercano. No había nada que le obligase a ofrecerme su amistad profunda y sincera.

—Porque somos amigos —afirmó con convencimiento.

—Eso no es exactamente así. Nos llevábamos muy bien pero la palabra amistad se nos quedaba un poco grande.

—Me partes el corazón —dijo dolido mientras me abría la puerta de un bar muy coqueto y lleno de ejecutivos que estaba muy cerca de nuestra empresa.

—No era mi intención. —No, no lo era. Pero su reciente interés en mí escapaba de cualquier razón.

—Piensa que eres mi obra social de este año, algo solidario. Mi ONG "ayuda al prójimo" te ha escogido a ti como beneficiaria.

—Gracias, es un... ¿honor?—a veces no sabía cómo responderle. No sabía si reírme o molestarme con sus comentarios.

—Ya ves, así soy de altruista. Es una pena que ayudarte no desgrave.

—Me dejas claro que tus obras sociales no son siempre tan desinteresadas. —Vi en la barra a la Mata Hari de mi jefa charlando con una señora muy parecida a ella por su edad y por la forma en la que iba vestida. Probablemente, fuese otra gran ejecutiva de una de las empresas vecinas. Por alguna razón, no nos quitaban la vista de encima. Se tomó lo que parecía un gin-tonic casi de golpe, cogió con un movimiento seguro y rápido su abrigo y su bolso y se dispuso a salir del bar, no sin antes dar un absurdo e innecesario rodeo para pasar a nuestro lado.

—¿Hoy te has propuesto ofenderme? Me estás destrozando —dijo sin haberse percatado de la presencia de otra de las grandes jefazas.

—No, por Dios, ¿cómo puedes pensar semejante atrocidad sobre mí? —le pregunté al mismo tiempo que Tsunade Senju fulminaba a Kiba con un profunda mirada de odio.

Si Cruella de Vil me hubiese mirado a mí de ese modo, me habría dado un ataque de pánico, no podría volver a esa empresa y, seguramente, tendría miedo de salir de casa porque sentiría cómo su terrorífica mirada me perseguía por todas partes.

Kiba hizo caso omiso de los rayos paralizadores de Mata Hari y siguió hablando como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Me ha encantado conocer a tus amigos, aunque haya tenido que volver a ver a la reina de la televisión, ¡puaj! —puso cara de asco.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —No quería dar por zanjada la mini escenita de la ogresa de mi jefa.

—No sé de qué me hablas, —Kiba me dejó claro que no quería hablar del tema —así que retomemos el tema de la reina de la televisión.

—No seas así, es mi amiga.

—Sí, puede que haya sido tu amiga, algo que, por cierto, no logro entender, pero vaticino que vuestra amistad durará un máximo de medio año —dijo como si pudiese ver con claridad el futuro.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Hazme caso, intuición. Y te aseguro que mi intuición no me falla nunca.

—Espero que esta sea la primera vez que te equivocas. —Sabía que mi relación con ella ya no era igual que antes, pero no podía imaginármela fuera de mi vida.

—También creo que tu novio no está hecho para ti. Y con ello no digo que no sea un gran tipo, lo es y llegará muy lejos, pero tú no estarás a su lado. —Su don de la clarividencia había llegado a grandes conclusiones y creo que pretendía ofenderme.

—¿No crees que te estás pasando? —A Kiba no le estaba sentando muy bien beber con el estómago vacío porque empezaba a tener incontinencia verbal.

—Venga, no te enfades, sólo te estoy diciendo lo que he visto.

—No, estás diciendo lo que crees haber visto y tu visión es muy subjetiva porque no nos conoces de nada. —Me resultaba violento que alguien hablase así de mi vida y de la gente que me rodeaba.

—Por favor, no te pongas así, pero es que salta a la vista que Menma no puede darte lo que necesitas. —El ingeniero-adivino se reafirmaba en sus vaticinios.

—Creo que no eres nadie para afirmar algo así. Te estás pasando de la raya —dije visiblemente enfadada.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Hinata! Vives con él y ni siquiera sabe lo infeliz que eres en tu trabajo. —Kiba levantó el tono de voz, por si de ese modo conseguía que entrara en razón.

—Está muy ocupado y no me gusta preocuparlo con mis tonterías. —¿Por qué demonios lo estaba justificando? No sólo estaba enfadada, sino que además me sentía ridícula e insignificante.

—¿Tus tonterías?, pero si es tu vida, ¡maldita sea! Y es tu novio, no es el vecino del quinto con el que jamás has hablado y con el que sólo has coincidido una vez en el ascensor —dijo visiblemente alterado.

—¡Ya basta! —Aquella conversación debía acabar y tenía que hacerlo de inmediato.

—Venga, en serio, no te pongas así, no quería disgustarte. Además, no todo son malas noticias —anunció con su sonrisa de revista.

Le lancé una mirada de odio, ¿por dónde iba a salir ahora?

—Por lo menos, hay muy cerca de ti alguien que haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz y no soy yo. Si abrieras bien los ojos verías lo mismo que he visto yo. —Sabía que se refería a Sasuke, pero no soportaba que él hablase tan abiertamente de algo que ni siquiera yo sabía qué era.

—Déjalo ya o vamos a dejar de ser amigos antes de empezar a serlo —dije tan firme y seria como pretendía.

—Hinata, por favor, no quería molestarte. De verdad que sólo pretendo ayudarte —pronunció arrepentido.

—Pero deja de querer ayudarme, no soy un alma desvalida. —No. Ni él era una ONG, ni yo era su acto solidario del año.

—De acuerdo. —Pareció darse por vencido.

—Y ya que vas de gurú de la felicidad ¿a qué estás jugando con Ino? —Kiba me había hecho daño hurgando en mi vida y yo pretendía hacer lo mismo.

—No estoy jugando a nada, sólo somos dos adultos a los que les gusta follar juntos —dijo sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

—No seas grosero.

—¿A los que les gusta practicar el coito?

—Eres un imbécil. —No le iba a permitir que le hiciese daño a mi amiga. Como se atreviese, era capaz de arrancarle los ojos con una cuchara. Y lo haría lento para que fuese más doloroso.

—Y tú si tuvieras una mente más abierta serías mucho más feliz.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —No quería seguir con aquella conversación, así que me levanté y lo dejé plantado en el bar del terror. Aquella jornada laboral había acabado peor de lo que pensaba.

El que debía ser un momento de relajación y diversión, se había convertido en una pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera Kiba era una motivación suficiente para volver a aquella maldita empresa. Estaba muy enfada con él y por su culpa no había sido capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche. Sabía que tenía gran parte de razón en todo lo que dijo, pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Tenía que asimilar mi realidad, antes de que cualquiera me la restregara por la cara de forma tan dolorosa y directa.

Cuando llegué a mi mesa, arrastrándome como un alma en pena, alguien había dejado, cubriendo parte de mi teclado, un sobre blanco que ponía mi nombre. Lo abrí y dentro había una nota manuscrita:

"Hinata, perdóname. No pretendía enfadarte, ni ofenderte. Sé que me he extralimitado diciéndote verdades que no estabas preparada para escuchar. Prometo no volver a hacerlo, me morderé la lengua, aunque me duela. Pero por favor, no me niegues tu amistad. Te compensaré.

Tu amigo fiel y bocazas, Kiba."

Sí, Kiba se había tomado demasiada confianza para decirme tan libremente lo que pensaba, pero aunque me doliese todo lo que me había dicho, vio mi futuro antes de yo pudiese comprender mi presente.

Y había llegado el momento de asimilar mi realidad y hacer lo posible por avanzar y construir un futuro lleno de felicidad. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?, ¿qué pasos debía seguir?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6  
**

**BUCEANDO EN EL INTERIOR DE SASUKE**

Sasuke no quería engañarse a sí mismo. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando poder tener un rato a solas con Hinata, y el destino caprichoso, le había puesto en bandeja la oportunidad de tenerlo y quiso aprovecharlo y disfrutarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pero no podía esperar a que el destino la volviese a poner en su camino, debía hacer algo, así que era su turno de mover ficha.

Habían sido muchas cenas, muchas comidas y muchas noches de fiesta en las que no había podido dejar de observarla en la distancia. Había algo magnético en ella que le obligaba a no apartar sus ojos del lugar en el que ella estaba.

Cuando conoció a Sakura se había dejado llevar por su belleza, por su entusiasmo y por su energía. Ella había hecho todo lo impensable para que él la quisiese y se enamorara de ella y así fue, en cuestión de meses estaba loco por Sakura. Pero una vez que tuvo la seguridad de que Sasuke era para ella, su entusiasmo se desinfló. No había duda de que su novia le amaba, pero ya no consideraba que tuviese que esforzarse para seguir manteniendo vivo el amor que él le profesaba.

Y día tras día, lo que sentía por Sakura se fue apagando, al mismo tiempo que crecía su curiosidad por Hinata. No podía definir qué sentía por ella, porque quizás no era nada, pero cada vez que su novia le anunciaba que habían quedado con Hinata y Menma, le invadía una emoción extraña.

Llevaba un par de meses, o quizás más, percibiendo algo diferente entre la pareja de enamorados. Siempre había visto entre ellos mucha química y cientos de gestos de cariño, de risas, miradas cómplices y de deseo; pero poco a poco, esa intensidad que Sasuke había envidiado entre ellos, se iba desdibujando y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Recordaba la última Nochevieja que habían pasado juntos y aún no había podido borrar de su memoria los besos apasionados que habían seguido a las doce campanadas. Hinata llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de encaje ajustado hasta la rodilla y con la espalda al descubierto que la convirtió el centro de atención, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Menma se había pasado toda la velada devorándola con la mirada y cuando la emoción del cambio de año se adueñó de todos los asistentes a la fiesta, las caricias y los besos de Menma fueron tan eróticos e indecorosos, que Sasuke se ruborizó porque tenía la sensación de estar observándolos mientras hacían el amor.

Sasuke llevaba mucho tiempo sin besar y acariciar a Sakura de ese modo, quizás nunca había llegado a hacerlo, porque aunque su relación había sido "casi" perfecta, nunca había sido demasiado apasionada. Y deseó ser él el que estuviese perdiendo sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Hinata, recorriendo cada una de sus lujuriosas curvas, besando el suave camino que llevaba a su pecho... y sólo dejándose llevar por el deseo, se excitó sin remedio.

¿Por qué seguía con Sakura?, se preguntaba Sasuke una y otra vez, ¿y por qué se sentía incapaz de dejarla?

Tal vez se había conformado o, probablemente, se había acomodado demasiado. Sakura no había sido su única novia, pero había sido la primera con la que no se había sentido agobiado o coartado por el simple hecho de tener una relación. Sus parejas anteriores siempre le habían exigido demasiado, más de lo que él podía y quería dar, en cambio, con Sakura era todo demasiado fácil. Pero con el tiempo, acabó descubriendo que la comodidad no era suficiente para mantener una relación.

¡Cuánto le había gustado haberse encontrado con Hinata por casualidad!, creyó que había sido una señal del destino. Y a solas con ella se sintió tan bien como se lo había imaginado. Era tan dulce y parecía tan frágil...

No se alegraba de que su relación con Menma no estuviese pasando por su mejor momento, o tal vez sí.

No, no le gustaba verla tan triste y saber que lo estaba pasando mal porque su relación de pareja no marchaba bien, pero se alegraba de tener una excusa para estar cerca de ella; de ese modo, dispondría de un poco de tiempo y de cercanía para poder descubrir qué era exactamente lo que ella le hacía sentir.

Tampoco tenía claro qué sentía con respecto a Menma. No eran amigos aunque lo cierto era que no se caían mal. Habían coincidido decenas de veces y habían compartido muchos momentos, pero nunca habían llegado a establecer una verdadera amistad. Ellos no eran más que los novios de dos amigas. Hinata y Sakura quedaban y ellos, simplemente, les acompañaban. Se respetaban e intentaban tener un trato lo más cordial posible para agradar a sus novias, pero ambos sabían que en diferentes circunstancias nunca habrían llegado a ser amigos, ni siquiera colegas. A Sasuke, Menma le parecía el típico ejecutivo intelectual que estaba por encima del bien y del mal; y sentía que él siempre lo miraba con aire de superioridad.

Sasuke estaba deseando volver a ver a Hinata otra vez a solas, y en esta ocasión él iba a hacer todo lo posible para propiciar ese encuentro. Se contuvo para no parecer ansioso. No quería agobiarla con su impaciencia, pero el miércoles ya no pudo hacer nada para aguantar sus ganas.

"¿Te apetece comer conmigo el viernes?" Le envió un mensaje desde su móvil. Hinata no tardó en contestar y su respuesta fue "sí".

Sasuke le dijo que la esperaría a las dos en la puerta principal de su empresa y ella con un simple emoticono le afirmó que estaba de acuerdo.

Y en los dos días que hubo desde ese breve intercambio de palabras, hasta el viernes al mediodía, Sasuke no dejó de sentir cómo una sensación desconocida para él se adueñaba de su estómago. La emoción de su próximo encuentro con Hinata lo llenaba de energía y se sentía flotando, como si caminase a dos metros del suelo. Quizás eran mariposas en el estómago, pensó, nunca las había sentido; pero lo que tenía claro era que una inquietud muy agradable y reconfortante se había apoderado de su interior.

Cuando Sasuke vio salir a Hinata, algo se removió dentro de él pero ya no fue ni emoción ni excitación. Se sintió culpable y por primera vez, tuvo la convicción de que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero su sentimiento de culpabilidad no fue por creer que quedando con ella le fuese a hacer daño a su novia, sino porque pensaba que era a Hinata a quien estaba lastimando.

Su aspecto le impactó. Estaba preciosa, pero era una belleza nostálgica y llena de amargura. Iba totalmente vestida de negro y ese color ensombrecía aún más la melancolía de su mirada. Su larga melena estaba peinada con raya al medio, más lisa que una tabla y la falta de movilidad de su pelo le restaba vida y gracia. Sólo sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso, daban una pizca de color a un rostro apagado y mustio.

Sasuke tragó su propia saliva e inspiró en profundidad mientras intentaba convencerse de que no había nada malo en todo aquello. Sólo era dos buenos amigos que iban a comer juntos. No dejaba de mentirse una y otra vez para ahuyentar la angustia que le corroía por dentro.

Siempre que se veían, solían saludarse con dos besos, pero en aquella ocasión ninguno de los dos hizo el ademán de acercar sus labios al rostro del otro. A medida que se acercaba a su lado, Hinata iba bajando su rostro, fijando su mirada al suelo y eso le pareció a Sasuke suficiente indicativo de que no quería ser besada. Pero aun así, él no se resistió a sentir su contacto, y a pesar de que sabía que podía molestarle, rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

—Tenía muchas ganas de verte. —Sasuke podía mentirse a sí mismo pero no iba a mentirle a ella.

Quería estar allí. Quería estar con ella. No había nada que desease más en el mundo y sus deseos se acababan de convertir en realidad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7  
**

**LA PRIMERA PSEUDO-CITA**

Estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Sí, era una mujer al borde de un ataque de nervios. Porque Almodóvar no me conocía, sino otro gallo cantaría.

Era de las pocas empleadas de AZ Consulting que apenas solía levantarse de su mesa, pero ese viernes no podía parar de dar vueltas, incluso necesité bajar un rato para respirar aire puro. Aunque lo más apropiado habría sido ir al bar de enfrente y desayunar un par de carajillos para templar los nervios.

Aquella mañana fue la menos productiva de mi vida. Cada vez que me sentaba frente a mi ordenador no era capaz de concentrarme y por mucho que me frotase los ojos e intentase acHinatar mi mente, nada de lo que aparecía en la pantalla tenía sentido para mí.

Los números se convertían en extraños símbolos que era incapaz de comprender y las tablas bailaban de un lado para otro, enlazándose en un singular tango. Lo único que lograba ver a la perfección era los rasgos marcados de Sasuke y su piel de chocolate.

¡Quién fuese fondue para sentir cómo se derretía dentro de mí!, era alguno de los pensamientos que rondaban por mi imaginación atolondrada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó sor Biwako intentando ser amable.

—Sí, no te preocupes. No tengo buen día —respondí con vaguedad, cuando lo único que me apetecía era buscar una bolsa de papel y ponerme a hiperventilar, o vomitar.

—¿Problemas en el Paraíso?

—¿En el Paraíso? —¿A qué venía aquella ridícula pregunta?

—Sí, tener a Kiba como protector tiene que ser como vivir en el Paraíso.

No supe qué contestar a eso, me pareció un comentario tan absurdo que mi única respuesta fue un gesto de incomprensión. ¿Mi protector?, ni que Kiba tuviese el rostro impertérrito de Jason Statham.

—Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con la jefa, es muy posesiva con él. —¿La jefa?

¿Qué pintaba Tsunade Senju en esa historia?

Aquella conversación estaba entrando por derroteros desconocidos y pantanosos y no me quedó más remedio que pedirle a la mujer de aspecto monjil que me aclarase a qué venía esa advertencia.

—Las malas lenguas dicen que Tsunade Senju y Kiba tienen un lío.

¿La Mata Hari con Kiba? ¡Pero si debía de llevarle más de veinte años! Era una señora muy atractiva, por supuesto, pero a Kiba le sobraban mujeres jóvenes y guapas con las que acostarse y me parecía muy raro que rompiese su norma de tener sexo con la gente del trabajo por Cruela de Vil.

—Quizá sólo sea una de las muchas leyendas urbanas que hay sobre Kiba, pero es mejor que te andes con ojo —me advirtió sor Biwako.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma —dejó caer Kurotsuchi, disimuladamente, para avisarnos de que Kiba estaba entrando en nuestro departamento.

—¿Con que hablando de mí, polluelas? Pues a todo digo que sí.

—Entonces, ¿vas a invitarme a cenar esta noche? —Kurotsuchi intentó sacar provecho de la situación.

—Querida, eres demasiado liberal para mí y me acabarías rompiendo en corazón.

—Estoy pensando en asentar la cabeza —le dijo Kurotsuchi entre risas, sabiendo que Kiba para ella era inalcanzable.

—En ese caso, te lo acabaría rompiendo yo a ti. Una relación entre nosotros estaría avocada al fracaso. Lo siento, darling, eres encantadora, pero no puede ser. —Incluso para darte calabazas, mi recién estrenado mejor amigo era encantador.

—Me vuelve loca que seas tan engatusador y embustero —pronunció Kurotsuchi con exceso de coquetería.

—Sí, ese el secreto de mi éxito, pero... ¡shhh!... No le desveles a nadie la fórmula mágica, no me gustaría tener demasiada competencia.

Kiba se acercó a mi escritorio y se sentó encima de mi mesa, dándoles la espalda a mis compañeras, como si no le apeteciese seguir charlando con ellas.

Vio una manzana verde y brillante al lado de mi ordenador y ni corto ni perezoso se la llevó a la boca.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? —Debió de gustarle mi manzana porque estaba a punto de darle otro bocado.

—¿Está rico mi desayuno? —pregunté con gesto compungido. Estaba atacada y no podía disimularlo.

—Lo cierto es que sí, además, venía a verte por si tenías algo saludable para comer. ¡Qué casualidad!

No me importaba que se comiera mi fruta. Tenía el estómago tan revuelto que no podría probar bocado ni aunque me forzase. De hecho, estaba tan nerviosa, que ni siquiera su compañía me reconfortaba. Si es que tenía que haberme tomado un par de cafés adulterados.

—¿A qué esperas para contarme qué te sucede? —insistió.

—No me ocurre nada —respondí esforzándome por controlar mi respiración. ¿Era tan evidente que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios?

—Mientes fatal.

—De verdad, no me pasa nada. —No le miré. Tal vez fuesen mis ojos los que me delataban.

—¿Problemas en el Paraíso?

—¿Cómo? —¿Aquello era una broma?, ¿por qué todo el mundo me preguntaba la misma tontería?, ¿era la frase del día?, ¿qué paraíso ni que leches? Ni que mi vida fuese de color de rosa, leñes. Ni era la abeja Maya, ni vivía en un país multicolor, a ver si se enteraba todo el mundo.

—¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de que tu querido novio, el empleado del mes, no es tan perfecto como parece? —siguió indagando.

—Ya hace tiempo que lo sé —afirmé con decepción.

—Pues para saberlo, no se ve que hagas mucho al respecto. —Me clavó una puñalada certera.

—Y tú qué sabrás lo que hago o voy a hacer —le increpé envalentonada. Kiba tenía razón, pero ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?, las cosas no se pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Si había una mujer valiente en el mundo, esa no era yo. Las heroicidades para Juana de Arco y para acabar en la hoguera. Ya ves tú.

—Eso suena peligroso, ¿vas a correr algún riesgo? ¡Me dejas perplejo! —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿No me crees capaz de hacer una locura? —le pregunté cargada de un valor inexistente. Hacer una locura, ¿yo? Pero una cosa era que yo supiese la respuesta y otra, que se notara tanto mi impasibilidad y mi resignación.

—No, yo no sé mentir —la sinceridad de Kiba comenzaba a ser bastante dolorosa.

—Para empezar sigues aquí sentada y eso demuestra lo conformista que eres.

—Por favor, deja de hablar como si me conocieses de toda la vida, no lo aguanto —pronuncié más enfadada de lo que estaba.

—Aunque... —se quedó pensativo unos segundos mientras me observaba con detenimiento. —Viendo lo tensa que estás, es probable que mi dulce princesita no sea tan buena como parece. Cuéntame, ¿qué vas a hacer? No, déjame adivinar: ¿vas a saltarte la dieta o es que pasas de ir a tu sesión de spinning? Irás al infierno.

Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que con sus comentarios tan mordaces, no quería hacerme daño. Estaba claro que pretendía hacerme reaccionar, pero aun así, escucharle resultaba muy desgarrador.

—¿Mañana vas a volver a dejarme una nota pidiéndome perdón? —No sabía cómo frenar su pequeño ataque verbal.

—Puede ser.

—Pues no me trates tan mal, si luego vas a arrepentirte.

—No me gusta que no tengas la suficiente confianza como para contarme por qué estás tan atacada. —¿Cómo iba a contarle que había quedado con el novio de mi mejor amiga?

—No puedo, Kiba, es complicado. —A pesar de nuestra recién estrenada amistad, sabía que podía confiar en él, pero no era capaz ni de transformar en palabras lo que estaba a punto de hacer, como si la culpabilidad me impidiese vocalizar.

—¿No será que, por fin, has empezado a ver la luz? —preguntó con sonrisa maliciosa.

—Por favor, no insistas, no ves cómo estoy —le mostré el temblor de mis manos.

—Bueno, vale, te dejaré, pero quiero que sepas que para cualquier cosa que necesites aquí me tienes. —A veces me habría gustado haberle tapado la boca con un par de calcetines sucios para no escucharlo más, pero luego era tan dulce, que compensaba lo mal que me lo hacía pasar con creces.

—Gracias.

—Estoy seguro de que si empiezas a arriesgarte vas a ser capaz de encontrar lo que buscas —sentenció antes de darme por imposible.

Igual Kiba tenía razón. Ojalá la tuviese. Había escuchado decenas de veces que el mayor riesgo que puede tomar uno es no arriesgarse jamás y yo nunca lo había hecho.

No me había ido mal en la vida, claro que no, pero no había logrado todo aquello con lo que siempre había soñado. Había llegado el momento de cambiar.

—Tenía muchas ganas de verte —pronunció Sasuke en cuanto me vio.

Como siempre, estaba impecable. Llevaba un traje oscuro con un pantalón estrecho por encima del tobillo, camiseta blanca de pico, unas zapatillas deportivas también blancas y relucientes y una gabardina de color camel. ¿Cómo un chico podía tener tanto gusto para vestir? Y esos rasgos, tan finos y delicados mezclados con el color de su piel, hacía que destacara entre la multitud. Jamás lo había visto tan guapo y odiaba verlo de ese modo. Sasuke no podía ser ni guapo, ni atractivo, ni sexi para mí; pero por desgracia, mis ojos ya sólo eran capaces de ver todo lo que me gustaba de él. Parecía un modelo de Armani que acababa de salir a la pasarela. Y yo, y yo... era la "viva" imagen de la novia cadáver.

—Yo también tenía ganas de verte. —Estaba muerta de miedo, pero era la verdad.

—¿Dónde te gustaría comer? —¿Comer? Se me había olvidado que ese era el objetivo de nuestra especie de cita.

—Lo cierto es que no tengo mucho apetito, ¿te importa si damos un paseo?

—Claro que no, me parece muy buena idea —dijo antes de rodear mi cintura con su brazo, provocando que un electrizante cosquilleo me subiese de la parte baja de la espalda hasta la nuca.

Lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mí y mi corazón latía descontrolado. Su presencia me alteraba y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Estaba hecha un lío. No sabía qué significaba todo aquello, o quizá sí lo sabía pero no quería creerlo.

—Sasuke —pronuncié su nombre en busca de respuestas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Aunque mi pregunta tendría que haber sido: ¿qué diablos estamos haciendo?

—¿Porque somos amigos? —Dudó para evitar hablar con sinceridad.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? —volví a preguntar mirándole directamente a la cara. Él no era el único causante de esa situación, pero necesitaba que me iluminara con su verdad.

—Porque me apetece estar contigo. Últimamente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y necesito estar contigo—dijo en un arranque de valentía, aunque en su rostro percibí algo muy similar a la amargura.

—No deberías hacerlo. —Él tenía que ser más fuerte y sensato que yo.

—¿Prefieres que no lo haga? —preguntó levantado y juntando sus cejas al mismo tiempo.

No supe qué responder. Seguramente, él se sentía tan culpable como yo, pero no quería que se arrepintiera de haber quedado conmigo. ¿Qué debía decir?, ¿la verdad más escandalosa o la mentira más prudente?

—Por favor, dime que no quieres que volvamos a vernos a solas —me rogó con una voz tan rota que me provocó un escalofrío.

¡No!, ¡no!, no podía pedirme eso, ¿acaso era él el que no quería volver a verme? Vale, soy una mujer, pero jamás me han gustado los juegos de palabras enrevesados.

—No puedo decirte eso —no quería hacerlo, ¡maldita sea!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso y expectante por oír mi respuesta. Tal vez, él también necesitase saber qué significaba todo eso para mí.

—Porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el modo en que me miras —respondí con timidez.

—¿Cómo te miro?, ¿qué es lo que ves en mis ojos? —me preguntó con una intensidad estremecedora.

—Que te gusto. —Lo había visto el día en el que nos encontramos fortuitamente y la semana anterior en el pub irlandés. Lo veía en aquel preciso instante. En sus ojos había deseo y atracción.

—Yo veo lo mismo en los tuyos.

Estaba claro que mis ojos eran unos traidores que hablaban más de la cuenta. Tendría que hablar siempre con los ojos cerrados.

—No puede ser, Sasuke —le dije perdiendo mi mirada delatadora en el horizonte de una calle transitada por varios grupos de trabajadores que buscan un lugar para comer.

—Mírame, Hinata —Sasuke me frenó, se colocó delante de mí y me agarró de las manos.

—Sé que parece una locura, sé que no está bien, pero los dos sentimos que existe algo entre nosotros. Yo siento electricidad contigo. Quizás deberíamos lanzarnos al vacío y ver qué narices significa todo esto.

—¿Tú crees que merece la pena hacerle daño a las personas a las que amamos sólo porque haya atracción en nuestras miradas? —¿Era aquello suficiente justificación para echar nuestra vida por la borda?

—Para mí merece la pena, porque nunca he mirado a Sakura del mismo modo en que te miro a ti.

—No lo sé, Sasuke. —¿Por qué demonios me decía ese tipo de cosas que no dejaban de alterar todos mis sentidos? Quería que mi corazón dejase de latir de ese modo, pero el muy descarado, desoía mis órdenes e iba por libre. No podía latir así por Sasuke. —Sólo con estar aquí charlando contigo, siento que estoy engañando a Sakura y a Menma y este sentimiento de culpabilidad me está destrozando. No estamos haciendo lo correcto.

—Hinata, no te estoy pidiendo nada que no me puedas dar. De momento, me conformo con tu amistad y tu confianza, pero por favor, no me cierres todas las puertas —Su voz suplicante encogió mi estómago y llenó mis ojos de lágrimas.

—Sakura quiere que vayamos todos el domingo a comer a la casa que tienen sus padres en la sierra y no he sido capaz de decirle que no —le dije en un intento de que los dos volviésemos a la realidad, al mismo tiempo que me zafaba de sus manos. ¿Cómo íbamos a estar con Sakura y Menma como si no hubiese pasado nada?

—No te preocupes, Hinata, no hemos hecho nada malo. Sólo somos amigos. —¿Me estaba convenciendo a mí o se intentaba autoconvencer?

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. —Un segundo más a su lado y acabaría volviéndome loca de remate.

¿Amigos? Los dos sabíamos que ya nunca podría existir entre nosotros algo tan "simple" como una amistad. Y me sentía muy, pero que muy culpable. Sasuke se ofreció a acompañarme.

—No, no lo hagas. Necesito estar a solas. Tengo que pensar. —Si me quedaba algo de cordura, a su lado la perdía por completo.

Sasuke acercó su cara a la mía. Lentamente, rozó mi mejilla con sus labios y consiguió que un escalofrío recorriese mi columna vertebral de principio a fin, como si una descarga eléctrica me hubiese azotado por dentro. Pegó su cuerpo el mío, llevó una mano hacia mi cuello, acercó su boca a mi oído y susurró: " Ojalá no sintiera lo que siento, pero no puedo evitar desear estar contigo. "

La electricidad había vuelto a mi vida y a mi corazón. Había una fuerza de atracción que controlaba mi cuerpo y mi razón, pero no era con la variable adecuada, era con una variable extraña, que sin pretenderlo, había comenzado a formar parte de la ecuación.

En mi cuento de hadas, había llegado un nuevo príncipe dispuesto a compartir conmigo el trono.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AIRE PURO**

Intenté encontrar una buena excusa para no ir a la comida del domingo. Pensé en ponerme repentinamente enferma. Ese tipo de disculpas nunca fallaban. Pero por raro que pareciese, Menma estaba entusiasmado con la idea de pasar el día en la sierra.

Decía que llevábamos muchos meses sin ir y que necesitábamos oxigenarnos.

Cuando estábamos en la facultad, a menudo íbamos a hacer senderismo a la montaña, sobre todo en otoño y en primavera, porque cada vez que lo hacíamos, veníamos con las pilas cargadas. Era como nuestro gran momento de paz y de tranquilidad y cuando llegábamos a casa, lo hacíamos con las ideas más claras y las energías renovadas.

Durante nuestras largas caminatas solíamos hablar de todo: de las cosas que nos preocupaban del presente, de aquello que añorábamos del pasado, de nuestros sueños y de nuestros grandes planes de futuro. Sin embargo, desde que Menma había comenzado a trabajar, contar con él para hacer algo tan simple como dar un pequeño paseo por el campo, era prácticamente imposible. Estaba tan centrado en su vida laboral que llegaba a rozar la obsesión.

Durante el trayecto en coche, me esforcé por centrarme en la música para no pensar.

Nunca Linkin Park me había sonado tan bien y recordé el día en el que Sakura nos presentó a Sasuke. Habíamos quedado en un bar de la zona de Huertas para ver a un chico que hacía versiones de Linkin Park a piano. Desde aquel día Numb se convirtió en una de mis canciones favoritas.

Observé a Sasuke en silencio, preguntándome en qué exclusiva y carísima tienda, Sakura había comprado un novio hecho a medida. Era tan perfecto que no parecía real. Además, era muy callado y reservado, y cada vez que Sakura hablaba, se limitaba a asentir o a sonreír con timidez. Parecía de plástico. Su forma de actuar tan discreta, refinada y pausada era inhumana.

Jamás entendí qué hacía compartiendo su vida con una mujer como Sakura. Eran como un par de pendientes que hacían juego, pero más allá del aspecto físico, no tenían ningún otro aspecto en común. Pero siendo realista, conmigo tampoco. Él era un Dios y yo una simple mortal. Aunque con Menma me ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Él era el rey del mundo y yo una vagabunda.

De momento, no había hecho nada de lo que debiese arrepentirme, ¿o sí? Sentía cierta atracción por Sasuke, bastante, ¿para qué negarlo? Pero no por ello, me merecía ser condenada a muerte. Intenté convencerme de que igual sólo se debía a que llevaba una temporada sintiéndome muy vulnerable y que pensando en Sasuke conseguía evadirme de mis problemas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los padres de Sakura, ella y Sasuke ya nos estaban esperando. Sakura había abandonado su estilo sofisticado durante unas horas para vestirse de un modo más acorde con el entorno campestre. Pero aun así, con su pantalón de piel marrón y su jersey beis de marca, parecía estar fuera de lugar. Sasuke había abandonado su traje de diseño para ponerse unos vaqueros y una cazadora de color verde militar, aunque su impecable camisa blanca demostraba que era incapaz de vestir de una forma verdaderamente informal.

Los padres de Sakura se habían jubilado hacía un par de años e intentaban pasar todo el tiempo posible en su casa de campo. A pesar de que poseían una fortuna importante, no tenían una impresionante mansión en la sierra; era más bien un chalet muy pintoresco como los típicos que se encuentran en las grandes estaciones de esquí, con fachada de piedra y madera y un tejado alto a dos aguas, pero amueblado y acondicionado con todo lujo de detalles y comodidades.

La relación de Sakura con sus padres no era tan fluida como les hubiese gustado. Sus padres la habían tenido superados los cuarenta, y aunque les costase reconocerlo, existía una importante diferencia generacional entre ellos. Sakura tenía un hermano mayor, Sakumo, que le llevaba quince años. Sakumo era un mujeriego, juerguista, gastador profesional, incapaz de sentar la cabeza, al que le gustaban más las mujeres que trabajar. Los padres de Sakura siempre le pedían a su hija que intermediase para que Sakumo volviese al buen camino, pero Sakura no quería hacerse responsable de él. Tal vez fuese por la diferencia de edad, pero Sakura y Sakumo jamás habían sido unos hermanos muy unidos. Así que cada vez que quedaba con sus padres, solía llevarme a mí con ella para que Sakumo y las peticiones y reproches relacionados con él, no se convirtiesen en el tema central de su relación paterno-filial.

La familia de Sakura era bastante agradable, aunque un poquito esnob, clasista y conservadora. Con los años se habían reformado un poco, pero hacían comentarios y tenían actitudes de la prehistoria.

Cuando Sakura comenzó a salir con Sasuke llegué a pensar que había escogido como novio a un chico de orígenes y rasgos africanos para molestar a su familia, pero sus padres no eran racistas en función del color de la piel, sino de la clase social.

Todos nos saludamos con besos y abrazos y aunque nuestro encuentro estaba transcurriendo con normalidad, noté que Sasuke estaba esquivo y su mirada huidiza parecía jugar al escondite conmigo. Tal vez, fuese lo mejor, pero su frialdad me decepcionó y me entristeció.

La madre de Sakura había preparado el aperitivo en el salón de casa porque aunque tenían un porche maravilloso, con unas espectaculares vistas a la montaña, hacía un poco de fresco como para sentarse a tomar algo allí.

Los padres de Sakura habían viajado mucho a lo largo de su vida y aunque ahora lo hacían menos, siempre les gustaba hablar con Sasuke sobre nuevos destinos que visitar.

Sasuke había estudiado historia del arte. Tenía un gran talento para la fotografía al igual que su padre, pero lo que realmente le apasionaba era el mercado del arte. Gracias a la reputación de su padre, tenía multitud de contactos que lo habían ayudado a hacerse un nombre como marchante y eso, junto a su gran visión del arte y de las tendencias del mercado, lo ayudaron a ser uno de los marchantes más respetados. Debido a su trabajo, viajaba mucho visitando galerías de arte y artistas y se sentía un privilegiado por poder ganarse la vida haciendo algo que le apasionaba.

—¿Algún artista nuevo por descubrir? —le preguntó el padre de Sakura.

—Sí, la semana que viene viajo a Milán. Se está hablando mucho de un nuevo artista italiano y necesito valorar in situ la calidad de su obra. Lo que he visto en Internet me ha gustado mucho, pero necesito verla en persona para analizar lo que me hace sentir.

—Sí, yo siempre he creído que el arte se basa en sensaciones. Yo no entiendo de corrientes ni de técnicas, pero sí sé si una obra de arte me gusta o no en función de lo que me hace sentir —dijo la madre de Sakura.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. El arte es puro sentimiento —añadió el padre.

—Hinata, ¿qué tal sigues tú en tu trabajo? Sakura me dijo que no estabas muy contenta. —La madre de Sakura siempre tan preocupada por mi bienestar laboral. Mientras no me fuese mejor que a su hija, todo iba bien.

—Bueno, es un trabajo y tal y como está el mercado laboral quizás debería conformarme. —Sabía que fuese cual fuese mi respuesta, se iba a originar medio conflicto entre Menma y Sasuke.

—Si no te hace feliz no deberías conformarte. Eres demasiado joven como para no luchar por encontrar algo mejor y ya sabes que mi propuesta sigue en pie—dijo Sasuke, por fin, mirándome a la cara. Daba la impresión de que estaba enfadado y de que realmente le importaba mi situación profesional.

—Hay mucha gente como ella en el paro y debe sentirse afortunada por tener un puesto de trabajo —espetó Menma molesto por la intromisión de Sasuke.

—¿Como ella?, ¿qué significa eso? —le reprendió —, ¿tienes miedo a que encuentre algo mejor que tú y que te eclipse?

—Quiero decir que muchos de nuestros compañeros de facultad siguen en paro y aún no han tenido la oportunidad de tener una experiencia laboral relacionada con nuestra formación. Y no tengo miedo a que nadie me eclipse, de hecho me encantaría que Hinata lo hiciese —respondió visiblemente molesto.

—Venga, ¿por qué no vamos a comer? No hagamos que la comida se enfríe —el padre de Sakura quiso aligerar la tensión que se había creado en cuestión de segundos.

—Hinata, yo creo que lo que te sucede es que aún no has encontrado tu verdadera pasión.

No creo que las cuentas de ninguna empresa consigan hacerte feliz. Sólo debes escuchar a tu corazón y hacer aquello que realmente pueda llenarte. —Aquello fue lo más coherente que le escuché a la madre de Sakura en mucho tiempo.

—Sí, eso hago, pero tengo la sensación de que mi corazón y yo no hablamos el mismo idioma.

—Quizás es porque no sabes escucharle —espetó Sasuke.

A Sakura le gustaba ser el centro de atención y comenzaba a incomodarle que tanto su madre como su novio estuviesen centrando su conversación en mí.

—¿Sabéis que mi magazine cada vez tiene más audiencia? Están pensando en ampliar su horario—anunció emocionada.

—Todas las chicas de mi empresa están enganchadas a tu programa e incluso, algún chico ha confesado verlo porque le encanta la presentadora. —A Menma tampoco pareció agradarle que yo me hubiese convertido en el centro de atención e intentó llevar la conversación hacia otro lado en el que su novia no fuese la protagonista.

—¿Sabéis qué me apetece? —dijo Sakura entusiasmada. —Me encantaría ir a dar un paseo en bicicleta. Creo que no monto en bici desde que era una niña. Hinata, ¿no te apetece?

Mi cara reflejó mi poco entusiasmo. Me gustaba mucho hacer deporte al aire libre, pero en aquel momento nada podía apetecerme menos que un paseo de parejitas.

—Venga, cariño, puede ser divertido —intentó animarme Menma. ¿Qué espíritu de la cordialidad le había abducido?

—No, gracias, en otra ocasión.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Sasuke? —le preguntó su maravillosa novia.

—Si no os importa yo prefiero quedarme haciéndole compañía a Hinata.

—Vale, de acuerdo. En cuanto acabemos de comer, tú y yo no iremos a montar en bici—dijo Sakura señalando a Menma. —Espero acordarme de los caminos que llevan al río, seguro que te encantará, es un lugar muy pintoresco.

Después del postre, acompañamos a Menma y Sakura en los preparativos de su salida en bicicleta y nada más marcharse, la madre de Sakura nos ofreció un té para disfrutarlo frente a la chimenea. Sasuke y yo aceptamos y en cuanto nos lo sirvió, ella y su marido se excusaron porque habían quedado con unos vecinos para ir a recoger setas.

—Volveremos en un par de horas. Sólo queremos aprovechar las horas que quedan de claridad —dijo la madre de Sakura un poco apenada porque su hija y Menma nos hubiesen dejado solos.

—No se preocupe —le dijo Sasuke a la que ya consideraba su suegra, —estaremos bien.

—Ya sabéis que estáis en vuestra casa.

—Sí, por supuesto, puede irse tranquila, en serio. Estaremos bien —le dije para que se fuese sin cargo de conciencia.

En pocos minutos, nos quedamos a solas y tengo que reconocer, que desde que llegamos a la sierra, deseé que llegase ese momento, aunque pensé que iba a ser imposible.

—Siento haber sido tan tajante cuando hablamos de tu trabajo —se disculpó Sasuke con voz seria.

—No, no te preocupes, no has dicho nada que no sea verdad.

—Me molesta que malgastes tu tiempo en algo que te hace tan infeliz.

—Te oigo hablar de tu trabajo y siento una gran envidia. Me gustaría poder sentir lo que tú sientes —le dije mientras daba un sorbo a mi taza de té.

—Podrías sentirlo —¡Cómo sonaron aquellas dos palabras en su boca! Cuando usaba esa voz tan profunda y seductora, encendía mi deseo de forma salvaje. Él pareció darse cuenta y cambió el tono de su voz. —Quizás en alguna ocasión deberías viajar conmigo.

Es muy emocionante encontrarte con un nuevo artista. Me paso días intentado liberarme de todas las opiniones y críticas que he leído o escuchado sobre su obra. No quiero que otras personas se adueñen de mis decisiones. Y cuando creo que por fin estoy libre de influencias ajenas, me dejo llevar. Es muy emocionante.

—Te oigo hablar y se me pone el vello de punta. Me gustaría estar en tu piel —Y sobre ella, pensé y lancé un ligero suspiro. Mi cabeza iba por delante de mis palabras y tenía deseos muy oscuros.

—¿Qué tal con Menma? —preguntó rompiendo la magia de mis fantasías.

—Todo sigue igual. ¿Y tú con Sakura?

—Cada día me siento más lejos de ella —confesó con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé. Sé que puede sonar egoísta pero estoy en un momento en el que lo único que me apetece es pensar en mí. —¿Por qué no me miraba cuando hablaba?

—Ojalá yo pudiese hacer lo mismo —pronuncié en voz baja.

—Pues comienza a centrarte en ti y en tu felicidad. La vida es demasiado corta.

—Lo haré.

—Si yo no estuviese aquí —el tono de su voz volvió a cambiar y en ese momento sonó mucho más alegre, —y estuvieses tú sola en esta casa, frente a esta maravillosa chimenea, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

—Me encantaría perderme entre los libros del padre de Sakura y después de escoger uno para dejarlo caer en mis manos, me tiraría sobre ese sofá y leería acompañada por otra humeante taza de té —mentí porque no quería estar a solas delante de esa chimenea, quería estar con él, charlando como buenos... ¿amigos?

—Pues tus deseos son órdenes. Escoge el libro mientras yo te preparo el té.

No tardé en decidirme y pronto me decanté por un ejemplar de Jane Eyre. Minutos después, apareció Sasuke con dos tazas de té.

—Sabía que eras una romántica —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí y además necesito volver a creer en el amor —le devolví la sonrisa.

Sasuke puso el té en la mesita que estaba pegada al sofá y me dejó sola para ir a buscar un libro para él. Se dejó atrapar por una edición maravillosa de Cuento de Navidad de Dickens.

—Siempre ha sido uno de mis cuentos favoritos y me trae muchos recuerdos de mi infancia y ahora que se está aproximando la Navidad, me apetece despertar mi espíritu navideño —dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la alfombra y apoyaba su espalda en el sofá en el que yo estaba tumbada.

No pude concentrarme en la lectura porque me encantaba verlo tan entregado al libro de Dickens. Y su cabeza estaba tan cerca de mis piernas que mi imaginación empezó a volar de nuevo.

Varios minutos después, decidí cerrar el libro, me incorporé y me senté sobre la alfombra al lado de Sasuke. Él siguió leyendo como si no pasara nada. Llevé una de mis manos hacia él, la puse sobre la suya y acaricié con suavidad los dedos con los que pasaba una a una las páginas del libro. Se dejó acariciar y girando la palma de su mano, entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos. Con la mano libre, cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el sofá. Se giró ligeramente hacia mí y perdió su mano entre mi cabello.

Sentí cómo se aceleraba su respiración y la mía acompañó en cadencia a la suya. Su mano comenzó a recorrer con cuidado la parte derecha de mi rostro y la calidez de su piel acariciando la mía, casi me hace perder la razón. Quería más calor, más caricias, sentir el contacto de toda su piel.

—Voy a besarte —me puso sobre aviso con la voz más cautivadora que había escuchado jamás.

—Hazlo, por favor —le supliqué como si me fuese la vida en aquel beso.

Y con la misma ternura con la que acariciaba mi cara y mi cabello, me besó, saboreando primero mis labios y, a continuación, mi lengua. Nuestra pasión fue en aumento y cuando nuestras manos comenzaban a dar rienda suelta a nuestro deseo, el sonido de una puerta, acompañado por voces y risas, no situó en el lugar en el que estábamos: el salón de los padres de Sakura.

Nos separamos rápidamente, cogimos nuestros respectivos libros y Sasuke colocó un cojín sobre su regazo para disimular su excitación.

Sakura y Menma parecían haber disfrutado mucho de su paseo y en cuanto llegaron, comenzaron a contarnos entre risas las anécdotas de su experiencia campestre. Venían con la cara y las manos heladas y no tardaron en compartir el fuego de la chimenea y el té con nosotros. Menma se sentó a mi lado y Sakura, al lado de Sasuke y como si fuese una prueba del destino, tuve que pasar unos minutos interminables sentada sobre una alfombra, custodiada por mi novio y por el hombre al que acababa de besar. No sabía dónde meterme, sólo quería desaparecer.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Sakura.

—¿Otra idea más? —pregunté asombrada. Sakura no era la persona del mundo que más sorprendiese por su espontaneidad, así que me esperaba cualquier cosa.

—Espero que no sea nada para recordar tu infancia —le espetó Sasuke sin demostrar ningún interés por esa desconocida actitud tan entusiasta de Sakura.

—¿Por qué no salimos esta noche?

—¿Otra vez? Ya salimos la semana pasada. —Esa tarde en la que nada parecía tener sentido, iba a ser yo la que adoptara el papel de aguafiestas.

—No, me refiero a salir los cuatro a bailar y a quemar la noche. ¿Más horas los cuatro juntos?, ¿cuánto más se iba a alargar el sufrimiento?

—Venga, Hinata, no seas ceniza —me dijo el mayor cenizo del reino. No entendía nada, ¿quién era aquel hombre?, ¿qué se habían fumado a la orilla del río?

—Sí. Vamos a casa, nos ponemos algo bonito y salimos a romper la noche.

—No creo que tengamos opción —dijo Sasuke mientras me miraba con complicidad, aunque parecía que la idea le entusiasmaba incluso menos que a mí.

—Bueno, ya veo que no tengo margen de elección. —Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga y lo único que deseaba era que un par de copas pudiesen anestesiar de golpe mi cabeza y mi corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS**

Cuando llegué a casa, una de las primeras cosas que hice fue rescatar el teléfono móvil que había dejado abandonado sobre la cómoda del dormitorio. Tenía varias llamadas de Ino y un mensaje en el que me pedía que la llamase en cuanto pudiese.

—¿Qué sucede?

—He visto a Kiba —pronunció angustiada.

—¿Y por eso me has llamado tantas veces?, ¿querías restregarme tus grandes momentos de pasión?

—Que no, no lo entiendes. —Ino parecía alterada. —Lo he visto con una mujer.

—Bueno, podría ser una amiga, una prima... —le resté importancia.

—No, estoy segura de que no era una amiga. Estaban teniendo una discusión muy acalorada en el portal de su casa.

—¿Y qué hacías en el portal de tu casa?

—Es que... Me apetecía verlo —le costó reconocer —salí a dar una vuelta en moto y acabé allí.

—¿Llegaste a hablar con él?

—No. Los observé durante unos segundos y luego, me fui.

—¿Crees que él te vio?

—No, no lo creo, iba con el casco.

No sabía qué decirle. Nunca pensé que le fuese a afectar ver a Kiba con una mujer, fuese quien fuese. Era la primera vez que había visto a Ino celosa y eso me confundió.

—¿Cómo era esa mujer? —No sabía por qué, pero mi intuición me decía que podía ser Tsunade Senju.

Tal vez fuese por el comentario de sor Biwako y por la mirada asesina que le lanzó a Kiba en mi presencia. Sin embargo, me costaba creer que ellos dos tuviesen un lío.

—Guapísima. Elegancia en estado puro. Pelo rubio largo, como recién salida de la peluquería, traje sastre negro, abrigo blanco roto, cuerpazo... Sharon Stone le tendría envidia.

Era ella, era su jefa, no había duda.

—Ino, si tanto te afecta haberlo visto con una mujer, deberías hablar con él.

—¿Estás loca? Como sepa que me he puesto así por haberlo visto con otra, no querrá volver a verme en la vida.

—¿Te has enamorado de él? —Le pregunté extrañada. Ino jamás se enamoraba.

—No —dijo tajante.

—¿Estás segura?

—No. —Su negación ya no sonó tan rotunda.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Olvidarme de él.

—No sé qué decirte, cielo, quizá sea lo mejor, pero creo que deberías hablar con él primero. —Estaba claro que Kiba le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer y la solución, no era pasar página así sin más. Si lo hacía, se acabaría arrepintiendo.

—No sé, tengo que pensarlo.

—Vamos a salir esta noche, ¿te apetece venir?

—No, paso de tríos.

—No, también vendrán Sasuke y Sakura.

—¿Salir con la reina de la belleza? —preguntó con tono de repugnancia. —Es un planazo, pero no, gracias. Prefiero ahogarme en mi sufrimiento.

—Está bien, pero no hagas locuras, ¿vale?

—Te prometo que no meteré la cabeza en el horno.

—Gracias, me dejas más tranquila.

—Diviértete —me dijo para terminar la conversación. Ino no tenía ni remota idea de la tortura que me esperaba. Prefería meter la cabeza en su horno, antes que una noche de parejitas.

Llegó la hora del tormento. Sakura había optado por ponerse un espectacular vestido plateado con pedrería y un gran escote tanto en la espalda como en el pecho. Estaba radiante y era casi imposible no fijarse en ella. Yo, en cambio, me había decantado por un look más discreto y sobrio. Un vestido negro ajustado hasta la rodilla, pelo recogido y labios pintados con un color granate muy intenso.

Primero, fuimos a tomar una copa a un pub de ambiente tranquilo para poder charlar sentados alrededor de una mesa.

Todos nos esforzamos para que aquella noche fuese lo más agradable posible y no tardamos en relajarnos, mientras conversábamos de temas totalmente insustanciales. Tanto Sasuke como Menma habían olvidado su pequeño rifirrafe de esa tarde y Sasuke mostraba una pasmosa capacidad de actuar como si no hubiese sucedido nada entre nosotros.

En cambio, yo era un auténtico manojo de nervios y estaba desesperada por ver en él, algún pequeño gesto de complicidad que me hiciese revivir la magia del beso de aquella tarde. Pero ese pequeño gesto nunca llegó y todas las muestras de cariño de Sasuke iban dedicadas a Sakura.

Sentí celos, rabia y dolor, y con una reacción totalmente infantil, besé y abracé a Menma ante los ojos de Sasuke, para hacerle sentir lo mismo que estaba padeciendo yo. Y mientras besaba a mi novio, vi los ojos de Sasuke puestos sobre nosotros. Su mandíbula parecía tensa y no tardó en fijar su mirada en la copa que tenía entre sus manos.

Aproximadamente una hora después, decidimos cambiar de lugar e ir a una de las discotecas más de moda del centro de la ciudad para poder bailar un rato. Ni Menma ni Sasuke era unos grandes bailarines, pero Sakura deseaba poder contonear su cuerpo al ritmo de las canciones más actuales y los demás, accedimos encantados. El alcohol ya nos había desinhibido lo suficiente como para decir sí a todo y dejarnos llevar por la noche.

Menma estaba más cariñoso de lo habitual y no dejaba de acercarse a mí para besarme, abrazarme o hacer el intento de bailar conmigo; pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a Sasuke y de pensar en sus labios. Esos labios tan gruesos, tan carnosos y tan perfectos.

De pronto, Sakura se abalanzó sobre él y después de darle un beso largo y húmedo, se puso de espaldas a él y con su cuerpo pegado al suyo, comenzó a contonearse provocativa de un lado al otro, haciendo que con cada movimiento, su pequeño trasero rozase sin piedad la parte baja de su cintura. Pocas veces había visto bailar a Sakura de un modo tan insinuante y siempre que lo había hecho, nunca con Sasuke, era porque el alcohol había trastornado su modo de actuar. Quise ver la expresión del rostro de Sasuke que estaba siendo objeto de ese baile tan sensual, pero no parecía estar muy cómodo en aquella situación y con sus manos hizo lo posible por alejar las caderas de Sakura de su cuerpo.

Menma me agarró con fuerza y sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, me obligó a seguir sus pasos de baile.

Segundos después, me besó como llevaba siglos sin hacerlo. Primero, colocó sus manos en mis mejillas, para acercar mi boca hacia su boca hambrienta y después de devorarla sin piedad, bajó sus manos a lo largo de mi espalda para terminar colocándolas sobre mi trasero llevando mi cuerpo hacia él y haciéndome partícipe de su excitación. Quise morirme. Sólo la ropa me separaba del deseo de Menma y el único hombre al que yo deseaba estaba en brazos de otra mujer. ¿Quién me habría mandado salir? Con lo bien que habría estado tumbada en mi sofá, ahogándome en una tarrina de helado mientras Menma trabajaba sin hacerme ni puñetero caso. ¡Argg!

Cuando Menma dejó de besarme, no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia Sasuke y lo que vieron mis ojos, me estremeció. Mi rabia se había convertido en su rabia. Me sentí tan aturdida que decidí ir a refrescarme al baño. Quería alejarme de todos: de Sasuke, de Menma y de Sakura. Si hubiese podido, habría salido huyendo de allí. ¿Por qué no podía ser la versión femenina del hombre hormiga? Sí, señor, Ant-Woman. Me haría chiquitita y me iría de allí por patas.

Ya en el lavabo, me mojé la nuca y el escote, y cuando fijé mi mirada en el espejo del cuarto de baño, me sorprendí a mí misma mordiéndome el labio inferior y pensando en Sasuke. Ojalá fuese su mano la que estuviese acariciando la parte superior de mi pecho. Mi locura iba de mal en peor.

Salí de baño y Sasuke había cometido la insensatez de esperarme fuera. ¿Por qué, señor?, ¿por qué me lo ponías tan difícil?, habría preferido la hoguera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó enfadado mientras me arrinconaba hacia la pared.

—No estoy haciendo nada. ¿Y tú qué demonios estás haciendo? —le dije en el mismo tono.

—Estoy volviéndome loco por tu culpa. —Sus ojos me miraban de un modo salvaje y yo me moría por lanzarme sobre su boca. Le iba a enseñar yo lo que era locura.

—Por favor, Sasuke, no debes olvidar que sólo somos amigos. —Me esforcé por actuar de manera racional, aunque mi cuerpo me estuviese pidiendo a gritos todo lo contrario.

—Si por mí fuese, te besaría aquí mismo, te acariciaría y te...

—Por favor, Sasuke, déjalo ya, sabes que este no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado para hablar de esto.

—Sé que tú también lo deseas. Tus ojos ya no pueden mentirme.

—No puedo más, necesito irme. —La respiración comenzaba a fallarme y necesitaba que el aire fresco y puro abriese mis pulmones.

Y me fui de su lado. Su presencia no era suficiente y tenerle frente a mí, sin poder tocarlo, era inhumano y brutalmente doloroso.

Aquel día, aquella noche, había hecho todo lo posible por actuar con naturalidad ante mi novio y mis amigos y ya no podía más. Me excusé ante Menma y Sakura y les dije que no me encontraba bien y que quería irme para casa. No pretendía ser aguafiestas y le dije a Menma que podía quedarse sin ningún problema con Sakura y con Sasuke, pero no le apetecía ser la carabina de una pareja y de mala gana decidió marcharse conmigo.

Sasuke también quiso dar la noche por terminada, alegando que tenía que descansar porque aún tenía que preparar su viaje a Italia y tenía mucho trabajo por hacer; así que él y Sakura también abandonaron la discoteca al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

Menma y Sasuke llamaron cada uno a un taxi y cuando llegó el momento de las despedidas, sentí ganas de llorar cuando los labios de Sasuke rozaron mis mejillas, y no fui capaz de mirarle a los ojos, porque no quería que descubriese que estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Estaba muy angustiada. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, ¿por qué debía irme con Menma si lo único que deseaba era estar con él?

Dentro del taxi, apoyada sobre la ventanilla y a treinta centímetros de distancia de Menma, me pregunté a dónde se había ido todo el amor que había llegado a sentir por él. ¿Por qué había dejado de quererle?, era la pregunta que no dejaba de retumbar incansable en mi mente, atormentándome hasta la locura. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?, ¿por qué en ese momento parecíamos dos extraños?

Llegamos a casa y los dos actuamos automáticamente como si fuésemos dos robots que no sentían nada. No nos mirábamos y nos movíamos como si estuviésemos solos dentro del que había sido nuestro gran palacio. Compartíamos la misma cama, pero a su lado sólo sentía un gran vacío.

Antes de acostarnos, tanto Menma como yo revisamos nuestros móviles. Menma vio algo que le hizo sonreír y yo había recibido un mensaje que me hizo sentir aún más desdichada.

"Ojalá estuviese ahí contigo. Ojalá pudiese abrazarte mientras duermes."

Miré hacia el lado de la cama de Menma y él ya se había acostado dándome la espalda.

Inmóvil, mudo, más inerte que una estatua.

"Ojalá. " Respondí al mensaje de Sasuke. Sólo soñaba con volver a sentir sus labios.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**¡POR FIN!**

Afortunadamente, aquel lunes era festivo y no tenía que ir a trabajar. Me levanté derrotada, como si me hubiesen dado una gran paliza en sueños. No recordaba con exactitud con lo que había soñado, pero venían a mi mente diversas imágenes inconexas de Sasuke, Menma, Sakura, Ino... y había sido muy intenso.

Menma ya no estaba en la cama y supuse que estaría trabajando en su despacho. Aquello era lo que mejor hacía. Minutos después, recibí la llamada de Ino.

—¿Estás despierta, Bella Durmiente? —pronunció más animada que el día anterior.

—Sí, me acabo de despertar —respondí somnolienta.

—¿Te apetece desayunar conmigo?

—¿Qué hora es?

—La una.

—¿No es un poco tarde para desayunar?

—Pues tomaremos el brunch, ¿qué más da? —Ino era un auténtico desastre con los horarios y sabía que aquello no era más que una excusa para charlar un rato.

—Vale, dame media hora.

—De acuerdo, en media hora paso a recogerte en la moto.

Hacía un poco de frío para ir en moto, pero seguro que el frescor del invierno ayudaría a aliviar mi pequeña pero dolorosa resaca.

Cuando le dije a Menma que saldría a comer con Ino, prácticamente ni se inmutó, estaba tan absorto en a saber qué, que mi presencia en aquella casa le resultaba indiferente.

Salí del portal y Ino ya me estaba esperando en su vespa vintage de color verde agua. Estaba muy guapa, con un chaquetón de color morado y un gorro de lana multicolor muy divertido, así, tal y como era ella.

Me llevó a un bar cerca de mi casa con grandes ventanales y una mezcla de decoración nórdica e industrial. No lo conocía pero me pareció muy bonito y acogedor.

—¿Qué tal te fue ayer con el horno? —Después de lo desesperada que parecía el día anterior, me alegraba ver de nuevo la sonrisa en su cara.

—Bien, es eléctrico, así que no he tenido que pelear con el monóxido de carbono —respondió con esa guasa natural que la caracterizaba.

—¿Quizás deberías cambiar de horno? —le pregunté justo después de que la camarera nos tomase nota.

—Déjalo, ningún hombre se merece que muera tan joven y espléndida. ¿Y tú qué tal con la reina del baile?

—Bien —pronuncié después de un gran suspiro.

—Nena, ese "bien" ha sonado raro, como el llanto de un gato agonizando.

—Puede ser. —Estaba deseando contarle todo lo que me reconcomía, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿va todo bien con Menma?

—No, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Él y su trabajo.

—Pues para ser lo de siempre, te veo como si te hubiese arrollado un tren.

—Ino, me gusta alguien —confesé de una vez por todas.

—¿Cómo?, ¿gustar de querer arrancarle la camisa y morderle los pezones?

—Sí, gustar del verbo gustar, y mucho, además. No puedo dejar de pensar en él. —Sasuke había tomado el control de mi pensamiento. Era el capitán de la nave Enterprise en la que se había convertido mi cabeza.

—¿De quién? Cuéntamelo todo —dijo emocionada. Cuando se lo contase se iba a caer de la silla.

—Ahí viene lo más grave. Es Sasuke.

—¿Ese hermoso prototipo de hombre? Eso no le va a gustar nada a Barbie periodista. —Sólo le faltó dar palmaditas como lo habría hecho Sakura.

—Deja de hablar así, Ino, que esto va en serio. —Con sus comentarios no estaba segura de que se estuviese creyendo todo lo que le contaba.

—Sí, perdona, cariño, pero jamás pensé que me fueses a dar una noticia tan maravillosa. Descorchemos el champán.

—¿Buena noticia? Pero si es una catástrofe —pronuncié con gran desazón.

—Vale, entiendo que te sientas perdida porque el mundo se tambalea bajo tus pies. Tu novio ya no te pone, tu gran amiga es un fraude, te gusta el fruto prohibido... ¿Es un caos? No, es la providencia. Por fin, vas a tener aquello con lo que sueñas y lo que te mereces. Sólo tienes que intentar encontrar el equilibrio —dijo Ino como si fuese mi guía espiritual.

—Dicho así, parece sencillo, pero estoy hecha un lío, y ahora mismo, lo único con lo que sueño es con volver a ver a Sasuke. —Parecía como una adolescente que se encapricha con el chico de sus sueños.

—Te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo. —Su voz se apagó.

—Ya. ¿Has probado a hablar con Kiba?

—¿Y de qué voy a hablar con él?, ¿qué le digo: " hola, buenos días, nunca he sido celosa, pero has despertado a la gata salvaje y posesiva que hay en mí"?

—A veces decir la verdad es la mejor opción.

—Pues esa opción en tus manos es una auténtica bomba de relojería. —Sí, sacar a la luz mi gran secreto, sería peor que cualquier arma de destrucción masiva.

—Estoy tan confundida que ni siquiera sé cuál es mi verdad.

—Creo que la cuestión es: ¿Hasta cuándo vas a ser capaz de mantener la mentira?

—¿A qué te refieres? —No comprendía el significado de sus palabras.

—Que no sé cuánto tardarás en darte cuenta de que Menma y Sakura no pintan nada en tu vida.

—¿Quieres que mañana le diga algo a Kiba? —pregunté para desviar la conversación. Adoraba pensar en Sasuke, pero me dolía pensar en Menma y Sakura.

—Sí, bueno... —dijo dubitativa —mejor no.

—¿Estás segura? —La tenté.

—Sí. De momento dejaré que todo siga su transcurso natural y lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. —La parte mística de Ino hizo acto de presencia.

—Buena decisión, pequeño saltamontes, aunque a veces es mejor cambiar el transcurso natural de los acontecimientos.

—Créeme, lo sé. Pero, de momento, yo tampoco estoy preparada para asimilar mi verdad. —Nunca había visto así a Ino a causa de un chico y me daba miedo que su historia con Kiba acabase mal. Era una alocada pero también era una de las mejores personas que conocía y no se merecía que nadie le rompiese el corazón.

—Somos un desastre, ¿verdad?

—Desastrosas pero encantadoras.

Hablar con Ino me había sentado a las mil maravilladas. Después de estar con ella me sentía más tranquila y de ese modo, con mi Universo en estado de calma, el martes me fui a trabajar. Quizá yo también tenía que esperar a que el destino actuase por sí solo, sobre todo, hasta que no estuviese convencida de lo que debía hacer. Pero el destino y mis ansias de volver a ver a Sasuke parecían no estar en sintonía.

De pronto, a las doce de la mañana, la suerte se puso a mi favor y en la pantalla de mi teléfono vibró el nombre de Sasuke.

—Hola. —Su voz me sonó a música celestial.

—Hola, Sasuke —pronuncié en voz baja mientras salía del departamento para que mis compañeras no pudiesen escuchar mi conversación.

—Quiero verte. —No se anduvo con rodeos.

—Yo también. —Mi voz sonó desesperada.

—¿Estás bien?

—No.

—Yo tampoco. Me estoy volviendo loco. —Percibí la angustia en su voz.

—¿Cuándo nos vemos?

—¿A qué hora sales de trabajar?

—A las cinco.

—Pues a las cinco paso a recogerte.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. Te veo en unas horas.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Aquellas horas se me hicieron eternas y estaba tan inquieta que no podía estar sentada en mi sitio. Le mandé un e-mail a Kiba invitándolo a comer conmigo y aunque esperaba que me dijese que no porque parecía tener mucho trabajo, no tardó en aceptar mi invitación y me pidió que lo esperase abajo, en lugar de salir juntos de la empresa.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te avergüenza que te vean conmigo? —le pregunté de camino al restaurante.

—No digas tonterías.

—¿No tendrás miedo de que Tsunade Senju te eche una regañina?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —me preguntó sorprendido.

—De que estoy segura de que entre vosotros hay algo aunque no tengo ni idea de lo qué es.

—Pues borra de tu cabeza esa absurda idea. Además, ¿quién utiliza la palabra "regañina" hoy en día? —dijo riéndose de mi lenguaje tan infantil. Estaba claro que no quería hablar de ella y, como siempre, se salió con la suya.

—Desembucha —Fue la primera palabra que pronunció en cuanto nos sentamos en la mesa.

—¿Eh? —Kiba parecía la voz de mi conciencia y siempre iba un paso por delante.

—Me has invitado a comer porque te mueres de ganas de contarme algo, así que empieza ya.

—He quedado con Sasuke esta tarde. —Estaba segura de que él me entendería.

—¡Alabado sea Dios! —pronunció exagerado.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es evidente que se muere por tu body, nena ¿Y tú qué?, ¿te mueres por él?

—Nos hemos besado. —Si debía confesarme, Kiba era el mejor confesor.

—Arderéis en el infierno —dijo con mirada perversa.

—¿Sabes? Tú y Ino haríais una gran pareja. Es imposible mantener una conversación seria con vosotros.

—Sí, probablemente, pero ya sabes que yo no... —dejó caer sus palabras en un tono muy bajo y no terminó la frase, dejando que se perdiera en el silencio.

—Lo sé. No te va el compromiso, pero Kiba, aunque yo no debería decírtelo, le gustas. —Ino me mataría si supiese que había dicho eso, pero necesitaba tantear a Kiba para poder protegerla.

—Es evidente, ¿me has visto?, ¿cómo no le voy a gustar? —retomó su habitual chulería para no profundizar en el tema de Ino.

—Sí, pero me refiero a que le gustas mucho —insistí.

Kiba dejó de comer, se limpió la boca con la servilleta, apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Se me ha quitado el apetito. —Por desgracia, no supe averiguar el significado de su rostro: angustia, aburrimiento...

—Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte.

—Olvídalo, no lo has hecho. Pero quiero decirte una cosa. Hinata, esta tarde, por favor, relájate, déjate llevar y vive el momento. —Volvió a evitar hablar de Ino. —Conoce y disfruta de un hombre que desea poder compartir su tiempo contigo.

—¿Quieres que esta tarde sea como tú?

—Sí, esta tarde sí. Y sé mala, muy, muy mala.

—Lo seré.

Sasuke vino a recogerme en coche y cuando me subí no tuve la sensación de estar haciendo nada malo.

Deseaba estar a su lado y sólo él me importaba. Su cara, que en principio parecía tensa, se relajó y me dedicó una sonrisa tan cálida que me derritió.

—Estás preciosa —me dijo sin borrar esa cautivadora sonrisa de su cara.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Tal vez era la emoción por rozar lo prohibido, pero me sentía sorprendentemente feliz.

Sasuke había reservado una habitación en el hotel Urban, uno de los hoteles más lujosos y céntricos de Tokio que no estaba muy lejos del lugar en el que trabajaba.

Cuando vi el destino escogido por Sasuke me sentí aliviada. Quería estar a solas con él y no correr el riesgo de que alguien pudiese vernos. Y una emoción que no recordaba haber sentido nunca aceleró mi respiración. Iba a estar a solas en una habitación con el hombre al que deseaba con todas mis ganas.

¡Dios mío! Iba a estar con Sasuke.

Bajamos del coche, Sasuke me agarró de la mano y ese simple gesto me hizo flotar. Con él nada malo podía pasarme. El contacto de ese pequeño trozo de piel me resultó muy reconfortante y excitante.

Nos montamos en el ascensor y Sasuke, que se había puesto frente a mí, comenzó a acariciarme con delicadeza la cara como si quisiese que sus manos memorizasen cada curva de mi rostro. Su mirada no era capaz de apartarse de mi boca y deseé que, por fin, se decidiese a besarme, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Tal vez, tenía que ser yo la que tomase la iniciativa pero tuve miedo de que mi ímpetu lo asustase y le hiciese desaparecer.

Cuando el ascensor terminó su corto recorrido, Sasuke me llevó hacia la habitación guiándome con su mano. Parecía nervioso y no me miró durante el corto trayecto a través del pasillo.

Abrió la habitación y una vez dentro, con las luces apagadas, me arrinconó contra la puerta. Agarró mis manos con fuerza para evitar que pudiese escapar y me besó como un lobo hambriento. Y ese beso me supo a poco. Quería tocarle, acariciarle, desnudarle, llenarme de él. La pasión de su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de mi boca, me hizo estallar de deseo y necesitaba desesperadamente tenerlo dentro de mí. Sasuke dejó libres mis manos y en medio de un abrazo, me arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación.

—Te deseo tanto —susurró entre beso y beso.

De pronto, se alejó ligeramente de mí y comenzó a desnudarme. Primero, me quitó el abrigo y a continuación, comenzó a desabotonarme la blusa negra que llevaba puesta.

Sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel era totalmente enloquecedor, pero no tanto como la angustia que me creaba no tener sus labios sobre los míos, así que, instintivamente, me abalancé sobre su boca para detener mi desesperación.

Sasuke respondió a mi fogosidad levantándome en el aire, colocando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y apoyando mi espalda contra la pared más cercana. Con un movimiento brusco, levantó el trozo de falda que le estorbaba y la dejó a la altura de mi cintura. Se desabrochó el pantalón y liberó su miembro que estaba a punto de estallar.

Con su mano retiró a un lado mi fina y húmeda ropa interior y, sin preaviso, me penetró con tanta fuerza que no puede evitar gritar con una mezcla de placer y dolor.

—Fóllame —le supliqué dejándome llevar por el ardor de mi sexo. Y esas tres simples sílabas lo excitaron tanto, que los movimientos de Sasuke se volvieron todavía más profundos y apasionados.

—¿Quieres más? —bramó desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Sí, por favor, más, más —conseguí pronunciar entre gemidos.

De pronto, sentí cómo sus penetraciones eran cada vez más frenéticas y cómo su respiración estaba cada vez más acelerada y enferma, y supe que no tardaría en estallar dentro de mí. Deseé dejarme llevar y alcanzar el orgasmo junto a él y en pocos segundos y a un ritmo enloquecido, los dos nos dimos tanto placer que acabamos desplomándonos sobre el suelo.

Estuvimos varios minutos allí tumbados, abrazados, con nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos. Había creído que después de acostarme con Sasuke no soportaría el sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero no era así, me sentía fantásticamente bien entre sus brazos. Había vuelto a disfrutar del sexo y eso me llenaba de una placentera vitalidad.

Había sido un orgasmo liberador y volvía a sentirme una mujer plena.

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó Sasuke mientras acariciaba el contorno de mi pecho.

—No pienso, me limito a disfrutar de lo bien que me siento a tu lado. —Quería seguir flotando en mi nube, mi nube Kinto.

—¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?

—No lo sé. No quiero pensar. —No quería preguntarme por el futuro porque el presente era tan maravilloso que nada lo podía superar. Sasuke resultó tener superpoderes, porque cuando estaba con él todos mis problemas desaparecían.

—Cuando vuelva de Milán voy a dejar a Sakura. No puedo seguir con esta farsa de relación. —Sasuke quería hablar sobre nosotros y nuestro futuro y me forzó a bajar de mi confortable nube del algodón.

—¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres hacer?

—No sólo lo hago por ti, Hinata. Lo hago principalmente por mí. No soy feliz a su lado y tarde o temprano la acabaría dejando.

—¿La quieres?

—No, ya no la quiero. —Ojalá yo pudiese decir eso con tanta convicción.

Me quedé en silencio pensando. Deseé tener el mismo don de la clarividencia que tenía Kiba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú con Menma?

—No lo sé, Sasuke. No puedo romper una relación de siete años de la noche a la mañana. He compartido muchas cosas con él y tengo miedo de hacerle daño. —Sí, lo había dicho, estaba muerta de miedo.

—¿Sigues enamorada de él?

—No, ya no estoy enamorada.

—¿Le quieres?

—Sí y eso no va a cambiar nunca, pero querer no es suficiente.

—Saber que ya no estás enamorada me da esperanzas y eso me hace feliz.

Volví a quedarme sin palabras.

—Hinata, tengo que confesarte una cosa. —Sasuke intensificó la profundidad de sus caricias.

—Dime. —Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al sensual contacto de sus manos.

—Debes saber que he fantaseado contigo desde el mismo día en que te conocí.

—No me lo creo —respondí coqueta. Me encantaba haber sido la fantasía de Sasuke y deseaba seguir escuchándole hablar sobre ello.

—Sí. Incluso la primera noche, mientras escuchábamos a aquel chico que tocaba las canciones de Linkin Park, vi la atracción que existía entre Menma y tú, y deseé estar en su lugar. Cómo os mirabais, cómo aprovechabais cualquier ocasión para rozaros... sentí mucha envidia.

No podía creérmelo. El simple hecho de que se acordase de aquella noche tenía que ser una señal del destino.

—¿Qué será de nosotros? —Pregunté con preocupación. La nube comenzaba a evaporarse.

—¿Existe un nosotros? —dijo Sasuke emocionado.

—Sí. —¿Acaso él no lo daba por hecho?

—¿Quieres que forme parte de tu vida? —percibí entusiasmo en su voz.

—Ahora mismo eres tú el único elemento de mi vida que consigue ilusionarme. Es gracias a ti que me siento con fuerzas para luchar por conseguir la vida que siempre he deseado. — Sasuke me proporcionaba una gran seguridad y quería tenerlo siempre cerca de mí.

—Es maravilloso escucharte decir eso.

Coloqué mi cuerpo medio desnudo sobre él, encajando mis piernas entre las suyas, puse mis manos bajo su cabeza y lo besé con delicadeza, pero con grandes dosis de seducción.

—Hazme el amor. Hazme el amor como si no hubiera un mañana. —Tener su cuerpo bajo el mío era demasiado excitante.

—No digas eso, por favor. No hables de nosotros como si no tuviésemos futuro. Cuando me mires a los ojos quiero que veas esperanza.

—Cuando te miro a los ojos lo único que deseo es poder atravesarlos para poder meterme dentro de ti y formar parte de tu cuerpo.

—¡Qué casualidad!, ¡yo siento lo mismo! —dijo Sasuke divertido, mientras se adueñaba de la situación llevando su cuerpo sobre el mío. —Te deseo tanto que me gustaría poder estar siempre dentro de ti.

Eran casi las diez de la noche y los dos sabíamos que había llegado el momento de la despedida. Me incorporé en la cama y comencé a buscar con la mirada cada una de las prendas de ropa que estaban desperdigadas por la habitación. Nada me apetecía más que ducharme, pero la idea de ver cómo las gotas de agua llenaban de brillo la piel morena de Sasuke me resultaba demasiado tentadora. Debía irme a casa, era demasiado tarde.

Él intentó frenarme sujetándome del brazo y acercándome de nuevo hacia su pecho. Pero no sólo me resistí, sino que además, con la intensidad de mi mirada atormentada, le imploré que me dejara marchar.

La nube había desaparecido por completo y, de nuevo en la realidad, habían reaparecido la culpabilidad y la incertidumbre. En cuanto me puse la ropa interior, lo primero que hice fue sacar el teléfono móvil del bolso para revisar si tenía alguna llamada perdida o algún mensaje. Y persiguiéndome, como si fuesen la Inquisición, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Menma y de Sakura y un mensaje de Menma preguntándome dónde estaba y avisándome de que él ya estaba en casa.

Con manos temblorosas, le contesté al instante con un simple mensaje que encerraba una gran mentira: " Problemas en el trabajo. Llego en 20 minutos ". Sasuke, preocupado, me preguntó qué ocurría, y le pedí que llamase a Sakura ya que por todas sus llamadas perdidas intuía que le sucedía algo.

—No te preocupes, seguro que no es nada, probablemente no le guste el vestuario que le ha escogido la estilista de su programa —pronunció con sorna.

—Sasuke, no hables así de Sakura. Es tu novia y es mi amiga.

—Mucho me temo que ambas cosas van a cambiar.

—No digas eso.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿quieres que Sakura y yo sigamos siendo novios?

—Por favor, no me presiones de ese modo. Creo que te acabo de demostrar que no.

—Lo siento, cariño, me he dejado llevar por la angustia que me produce esta situación. Ojalá todo fuese más fácil y no tuviésemos que vivir entre la mentira y el engaño.

—No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Disfruta de tu viaje a Milán, descubre un gran artista y a la vuelta, con la cabeza fría, resolvemos esta situación —le dije al mismo tiempo que me acababa de vestir y me acercaba a él para darle un beso fugaz en la comisura de los labios.

En cuanto salí del hotel, el lugar del delito, lo primero que hice fue devolverle la llamada a Sakura. Sabía que Sasuke tardaría en hacerlo a pesar de que yo se lo hubiese pedido.

—Creo que Sasuke me engaña —me espetó Sakura en cuanto descolgó el teléfono.

Esa sospecha golpeó mi estómago como si me hubiese dado una patada el campeón mundial de Kickboxing.

—¿Pero qué ocurre, Sakura?, ¿por qué dices eso? —le pregunté a mi amiga intentando disimular mi nerviosismo.

—No sé, Hinata, le noto muy frío y distante.

—Seguro que son imaginaciones tuyas. Sasuke y tú siempre habéis sido muy independientes.

—Sí, puede ser, pero no soporto que no responda a mis llamadas. Lo he llamado mil veces y aún no se ha dignado a llamarme.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre realmente? —Me había parecido tan ridícula la justificación de su sospecha, que intuí que había algo más detrás de sus suposiciones. De repente, Sakura se echó a llorar mientras que entre llantos balbuceaba algunas palabras sueltas: " nadie... entiende...nadie... a mí...nadie... me quiere ".

—Sakura, sabes que eso no es cierto. Todos te queremos.

—Ya —pronunció mientras un pitido se hacía hueco en nuestra conversación. —Hinata, te dejo, Sasuke me está llamando —dijo con una sorprendente calma, después de su teatralizado llanto. Y me colgó.

Miré mi teléfono móvil esperando que aquel aparato inteligente fuese capaz de explicarme qué acababa de suceder. Aquella escueta conversación con Sakura había sido totalmente surrealista.

Llegué a casa. Saqué la llave que colgaba de mi llavero de cuero en forma de rosa y la introduje con calma en la cerradura del apartamento que compartía con Menma y me quedé sorprendida al ver que la culpabilidad se había esfumado, a pesar de estar a pocos segundos de encontrarme frente a frente con el novio al que acababa de engañar.

Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía en paz. Pensé en aquellas escenas tan recurridas en la ficción en la que la mujer que acaba de traicionar a su pareja, arrepentida, va directamente a la ducha para borrar todas las huellas del engaño con las gotas de agua y de sus propias lágrimas. Pero eso no iba a suceder, porque aunque no quería hacer daño a Menma deliberadamente, los dos éramos culpables de haber llegado a esa situación.

—Ven, cariño, he aprovechado que aún no habías llegado para preparar la cena —me dijo en cuanto atravesé la puerta. ¿Cómo?, ¿cariño?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba Menma sin utilizar ningún tipo de apelativo como ese?, ¿y la cena?, ¿era posible que Menma hubiese aprovechado su tiempo solo en casa para preparar la cena? No podía salir de mi asombro y lo miré con detenimiento por si encontraba alguna pista que indicase que ese hombre que se encontraba ante mis ojos era un farsante.

—No me mires así. Tenemos que hablar, bueno, yo tengo que hablar. Quiero disculparme porque sé que últimamente te he tenido muy descuidada y no te he prestado toda la atención que te mereces. Quiero compensártelo. —Seguí mirándolo como si fuese un extraterrestre verde con dos antenas y tres ojos, y eso lo desconcertó. —Te compensaré, no sólo hoy sino todos los días.

No sabía qué decir. Podría haber esperado cualquier cosa al llegar a casa: desde un Menma molesto por haber llegado tan tarde a un Menma indiferente porque habría invertido su maravilloso tiempo en soledad para seguir trabajando sin una novia pesada que le estuviese reclamando continuamente su atención; pero jamás de los jamases, habría pensado en encontrarme a un Menma totalmente distinto, caído del planeta de la reconciliación.

—Menma, los dos sabemos que últimamente nuestra relación no marcha tan bien como debería, pero no creo que nuestros problemas se solucionen sólo porque me prepares la cena. —Un apelativo cariñoso, un plato de pasta y la promesa de prestarme más atención, no iban a arreglar nuestra situación.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero esta cena es una de las primeras cosas que quería hacer para demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí. Es sólo el principio.

¡Qué ironía! Menma estaba pensando en iniciar un increíble proceso de transformación personal que salvase nuestra relación y lo único que pasaba por mi mente, era la idea de ponerle punto final. ¡Qué caprichoso es el destino!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**DE VUELTA AL PASADO**

Ya no creía en las palabras de Menma. Llevaba varios meses sintiéndome como un cero a la izquierda de su vida y estaba convencida de que no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. De todos modos, me intrigaba tanto lo que estaba ocurriendo que quise comprobar a dónde quería llegar a parar Menma con todo aquello. Me mataba la curiosidad.

—Si no te importa, me gustaría cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo. —Quería quitarme la ropa que Sasuke había arrancado de mi cuerpo pocas horas atrás.

Cogí de mi armario unos leggins negros y una amplia camiseta gris y comencé a desvestirme. Mi ropa y mi cuerpo olían a Sasuke. Casi desnuda, sólo con mi ropa interior de encaje negro, observé mi reflejo en el espejo que había en un lateral de la habitación y recordé lo bien que me hizo sentir volver a ser deseada por un hombre.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te contemplaba de este modo. —Un silencioso Menma se había colocado detrás de mí, sobresaltándome con su voz. —Casi me había olvidado de lo preciosa y sexi que eres —pronunció antes de que su boca besara mi clavícula desnuda y comenzase a acariciar mis caderas con sus manos.

—Ya hace mucho tiempo que no me tocas ni me miras de esa manera —mi voz sonó seductora aunque sin pretenderlo. Pero era cierto, el deseo volvía a brillar en los ojos de Menma y el tacto de su piel igualaba en intensidad a su mirada.

Sus manos masajearon mis caderas cada vez con más fuerza, se encaminaron hacia mi vientre y marcaron el territorio de mi cintura con la credulidad de que aquel cuerpo le pertenecía sólo a él.

—He sido un auténtico idiota por haber abandonado tu cuerpo —dijo con arrepentimiento, al mismo tiempo que intentaba volverme loca con sus caricias.

Parecía muy excitado y con su respiración totalmente agitada, dirigió el camino de su conquista hacia mis pechos. Sentí cómo su aliento ardiente chocaba contra mi cuello y una ligera sensación de vértigo comenzó a turbar mi mente.

—Por favor, para —rogaron al unísono mi boca y la reacción de mi cuerpo. Y me alejé de él. No quería sentirle tan cerca porque estaba perdiendo el control.

—¿Ya no me deseas? —preguntó con gesto contrito.

—Lo siento, no puedo. —No era el momento para tener esa conversación o quizá sí, pero no quería hacerlo.

—Me lo merezco. Este es mi castigo por haberte descuidado. —Pronunció cabizbajo y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

No dije nada y continué vistiéndome intentando obviar lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras me esforzaba por calmar mi respiración.

—No tardes, cariño, tu copa de vino te está esperando. —Menma no se iba a dar por vencido.

—Sí, dame un minuto —le dije señalando el cuarto de baño.

De nuevo, contemplé mi rostro en el espejo. Ya no conocía a la persona que tenía en frente. Me lavé la cara con agua fría, casi helada, deseando que el choque térmico me aportase lucidez, pero no fue así. Ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer mis propios sentimientos y mi corazón estaba hecho un auténtico lío.

Arrastré mi cuerpo hacia la cocina y Menma me deleitó con grandes alardes de caballerosidad.

—Quiero que confíes en mí y que estés segura de que voy a cambiar.

Jamás le había pedido a Menma que cambiara nada por mí, siempre le había dejado ser él mismo, con sus virtudes y sus defectos y no que creía que el que Menma se esforzase por ser otra persona fuese a solucionar nada. Pero aunque me sentía escéptica ante todas sus promesas, quería comprobar qué había de verdad en sus palabras. Se lo debía a él y a todos los años maravillosos que habíamos pasado juntos.

Menma no dejaba de observarme con detenimiento y eso me incomodó. Me habría gustado saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese preciso instante. Ya sentados alrededor de la mesa, reinaba el silencio y todos los gestos y pequeños movimientos de nuestros cuerpos sucedían como a cámara lenta. Menma no me quitaba la vista de encima mientras me echaba el pelo hacia un lado. En ese momento justo, el amplio cuello de mi camiseta de algodón gris se escurrió atrevido sobre mi piel y dejó un hombro al descubierto, haciendo las delicias de Menma, al que se le comenzaba a alterar la respiración de nuevo.

Llevé mi copa de vino hacia la boca y le di un buen trago que llenó mis sentidos del gusto y del olfato y tiñó mis labios de un rojo intenso. Menma acarició ligeramente el interior de sus labios con la punta de lengua y después se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es curioso. — Menma terminó con aquel extraño silencio. —Ahora mismo rondan por mi cabeza los mismos pensamientos que tuve la primera vez que te vi en la facultad.

—¿Y qué pensamientos son esos?

—No puedo dejar de imaginarme todas las formas posibles en las que me gustaría hacerte el amor. —Se levantó, vino hacia mí y ofreciéndome su mano, me pidió que me levantase para estar a su altura. —Algunas de las cuales son muy indecentes y casi depravadas —me susurró al oído antes de dar un sugerente mordisco a mi hombro desnudo.

—Por favor, déjalo ya —le supliqué poco convincente.

—Ahora mismo te follaría sobre esta mesa —pronunció inundando cada palabra con lujuria, mientras no levantaba la vista de mis labios.

Intenté no caer en las garras de sus besos apasionados. Sin embargo, cerré los ojos e inspiré en profundidad, absorbiendo todos los matices del aroma corporal de Menma que hasta hacía muy poco tiempo me enloquecían, y a punto estuve de dejarme llevar.

—Dime que aún me deseas. —Su voz me trajo de nuevo al presente.

—No puedo. —Aún podía degustar en cada esquina de mi boca los besos de Sasuke y no, no lo deseaba. No a él.

—Dime que me necesitas dentro. —Menma apretó con fuerza mis caderas contra su erección y buscó mi boca huidiza con avidez.

—¡Basta ya! —le di un pequeño empujón porque no quería tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

Siempre me había gustado ese modo tan excitante que tenía Menma de hablar de sexo para hacerme caer en sus redes. Me recordaba al pasado, un pasado en el que habíamos sido inmensamente felices, pero ya no era a él a quien quería escuchar hablar de ese modo.

Dejé a Menma de pie, en la cocina, con cara de asombro y me fui a la habitación. Me tiré sobre la cama, hundí mi cara sobre la almohada y comencé a llorar. ¿Por qué no podía ser todo como el día anterior?, ¿por qué no podía seguir odiando la indiferencia de Menma?, ¿por qué se había empeñado en demostrarme lo mucho que me quería y me deseaba, justamente esa noche?

Habría salido corriendo en busca de Sasuke para cobijarme de nuevo entre sus brazos. Necesitaba volver a sentirme protegida pegada a su cuerpo. Minutos después, no recuerdo cuántos, Menma entró en la habitación, se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició mi espalda.

—Lo siento, Hinata—. Volví a romper en llanto. Sus disculpas no me consolaban. —No llores, cariño, lo superaremos—pero yo seguí llorando. —Por favor, mírame —me pidió con la voz rota.

Me incorporé bañada en lágrimas y lo miré. Tenía los ojos llorosos y parecía incluso más abatido que yo.

—Perdóname, Hinata, sé que no he hecho las cosas bien, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad. —Sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras que me desgarró el corazón.

No supe qué decir, no quería estar allí, no quería estar viviendo aquella situación. Lo quería muchísimo pero ya no lo amaba. ¿Podría volver a enamorarme de él?, ¿quería recuperar el pasado?, ¿qué diablos debía hacer? Estaba tan confundida que mis lágrimas ya no sólo eran fruto del dolor, sino también de las terribles dudas que me hacían rozar la peor de las locuras. Impulsivamente, lo abracé y escondí mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Él me abrazó con más fuerza como si no quisiese que ese abrazo terminase nunca.

—Te quiero, Hinata. Ojalá puedas perdonarme por haber olvidado lo mucho que te amo.

Y lo peor de todo era, que aunque yo no lo había olvidado, no quería recordarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**CELOS**

El miércoles cuando llegué al trabajo, Kiba me estaba esperando sentado sobre mi mesa.

—Llevo desde la seis de la mañana esperándote —dijo como si fuese cierto.

—Sabes que entro a las ocho —después del caos emocional que me tenía caminando sobre el abismo, no estaba de humor para una de sus charlas graciosas y enigmáticas.

Mis compañeras de trabajo siempre llegaban más tarde de las ocho y media y por eso, sabía que Kiba no se iba a cortar a la hora de decirme lo que fuese.

—¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan hinchados?, ¿has estado llorando? —Su preocupación parecía real.

—No —negué aunque no podía ocultarlo. —Bueno... un poco.

—¿Tengo que matar al novio de Barbie?, si quieres que le parta las piernas sólo tienes que decírmelo. Tengo un amigo que por un módico precio hace unos trabajos impecables —dijo como si fuese todo un mafioso.

—¿Has hablado con Ino?

—No, ¿por?

—Porque ella es la única que llama a Sasuke así.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a contar qué te ha hecho? —Kiba repelía el tema de Ino, casi tanto como el agua al aceite.

—Nada, Sasuke es incluso más perfecto que Ken.

—¿Entonces?

—Menma quiere que le dé una oportunidad —dije con gran desánimo.

—Así que vamos a tener pelea de gallos —pronunció emocionado.

—No digas eso. —No me gustaba que se mostrase tan contento cuando se mascaba la tragedia. —Aquí no se va a pelear nadie, pero estoy hecha un lío.

—¿Qué te dice el corazón?

—Necesito que Sasuke esté en mi vida, pero no quiero lastimar a Menma. —Eso era lo único que tenía claro, pero cómo afrontarlo sin hacerle daño a nuestras respectivas parejas.

—¿Y tu vagina? —preguntó con gracia para intentar animarme.

—Afortunadamente, mi corazón y mi vagina están en perfecta sintonía. —Menos mal que por fin dos partes de mi cuerpo se ponían de acuerdo.

—Me alegro, entonces ya tenemos la solución al problema. Borramos a Menma de la ecuación y tenemos como resultado, amor infinito —dijo teatral.

—¿Tú qué eres? ¿Un poeta científico? —Al final siempre conseguía hacerme reír. —Por cierto, ¿has estado esperándome para someterme a un tercer grado y dar luz a mi existencia?

—No, la verdad es que no. ¿Recuerdas la nota en la que te decía que te compensaría por haber sido un capullo?

—Por supuesto. —¿Cómo no recordarlo?

—Pues este sábado es el día.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, este sábado te recogeré en tu casa a las nueve y te llevaré a vivir una experiencia tan extrema que te costará olvidarla.

—Tendré que consultar mi agenda.

—A menos que me digas que has quedado con tu amante, no hay posibilidad de anulación.

—No, mi amante estará compitiendo en elegancia con los milaneses.

—Pues, lo siento, no tienes opción —dijo justo en cuanto Kurotsuchi apareció bostezando por la puerta.

De Kiba podía esperarme cualquier cosa, era demasiado excéntrico y salvaje, pero lejos de sentir temor, me invadió la emoción porque si en aquel momento, necesitaba algo de verdad, era vivir una experiencia extrema que me hiciese liberar toneladas de adrenalina. Quería que aumentase mi frecuencia cardíaca, que se acelerase mi respiración, que mis pupilas se dilatasen y deseaba llevar al límite mi presión sanguínea. Seguro que de ese modo, me sentiría más relajada y me costaría menos deshacer el embrollo en el que se estaba convirtiendo mi vida.

—Hola —Sasuke no tardó en responder a mi llamada. Llevaba todo el día deseando hablar con él, pero como sabía que estaría ultimando su viaje a Milán, me contuve.

—¿Dónde estás? Oigo mucho barullo.

—Estoy en el aeropuerto. Embarco en veinte minutos.

—¿Cómo estás? —Quería saber si él estaba más centrado que yo.

—No me quiero ir a Milán. Necesito estar contigo —dijo como un gatito mimoso y amoroso.

—Y yo no quiero que te vayas. Pero debes hacerlo. No quiero tener un jefe que no cumple con sus obligaciones. —Llevaba varias horas dándole vueltas a la idea y por fin, había tomado una determinación. Probablemente, fuese una locura aceptar trabajar para el hombre con el que había comenzado a tener una aventura prohibida. Pero si debía empezar a asumir riesgos, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme por Sasuke.

—Perdona, hay mucho ruido y creo que no te he oído bien. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que he decidido aceptar tu propuesta. —Sólo al decirlo abiertamente me sentí extremadamente feliz.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —pronuncié eufórica.

—Gracias. —Sasuke parecía tan feliz como yo.

—No, gracias a ti.

—Me encantaría poder celebrarlo contigo, es una gran noticia. Vamos a hacer un gran equipo. Nos compenetramos muy bien —terminó su frase entre risas llenas de picardía.

—Pero yo no mezclo el amor con el trabajo, tenemos que mantenernos alejados —fingí seriedad.

—No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? En ese caso prefiero no contratarte.

—No, no hablo en serio, pero tenemos que diferenciar los dos terrenos. Una cosa es nuestra vida personal y otra, la profesional; así nos evitaremos problemas y malentendidos.

—De acuerdo, pero tengo que informarme sobre si sería legal incluir una cláusula en la que tengas que satisfacer todas las necesidades sexuales de tu jefe. —Sólo de escuchar la palabra sexual en su boca, mi sangre comenzó a hervir.

—Sí, suena muy legal, creo que es innecesario que le preguntes a un abogado. —Estaba dispuesta a cumplir cualquier tipo de cláusula.

—El domingo, cuando regrese, discutiremos los aspectos del contrato. Pero debes saber que soy un gran negociador —dijo engatusador.

—Me parece bien, pero el sábado Kiba va a llevarme a vivir no sé qué experiencia extrema, así que espero volver con vida, con él nunca se sabe —le conté sin ninguna mala intención.

—¿Qué vas a hacer qué? —Algo de lo que dije pareció molestarle.

—No estoy segura. Kiba me ha preparado una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa con Kiba?, ¿qué diablos significa eso? —preguntó molesto.

—No entiendo por qué te pones así.

—¿Te has preguntado qué es lo que pretende Kiba quedando contigo el sábado?

—¿Por qué tiene que pretender algo? Somos amigos —no entendía por qué se enfadaba. —Sasuke, hombres y mujeres también pueden ser amigos o si no fíjate en nosotros —me equivoqué en la justificación.

—Ya. Me dejas más tranquilo —pronunció irónico. —Tú y yo somos los mejores amigos.

—Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. —Esa conversación se me había ido de las manos.

—Hinata, no te engañes. La mayor parte de los hombres cuando se hacen amigos de una mujer es porque quieren llevársela a la cama. —Sasuke seguía enfadado.

—Vale, ¿entonces tú sólo te acercaste a mí porque querías acostarte conmigo?

—No estamos hablando de mí. Además, salta a la vista que Kiba es un ligón empedernido. Parece mentira que estés tan ciega.

—Tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo sabe qué ocurre en mi vida menos yo y ya empiezo a estar un poco harta de que me subestiméis de ese modo. —No soporté que Sasuke se enfadase conmigo y le respondí en el mismo tono. En el fondo, sabía por qué se ponía así, pero yo estaba segura de que no había nada de malo en querer pasar tiempo con Kiba.

—No te estoy subestimando, sólo quiero que tengas cuidado por si las intenciones de Kiba no son tan honestas como piensas.

—No te preocupes, tendré los ojos bien abiertos, pero Kiba me gusta, me encanta su vitalidad, su energía, su modo de hacer frente al trabajo y a la vida, tan relajado, tan despreocupado y sensato. Gente como él o como Ino me alegran la vida. —Cada vez que intentaba arreglarlo, Sasuke se enfadaba más.

—Veo que te está conquistando. Siento no ser capaz de aportarte la misma alegría.

—Tú eres diferente. —A su lado me sentía plena y feliz.

—Ya —dijo sin creerse mi afirmación.

—Tú ya no eres mi amigo, ahora serás el capullo de mi jefe —intenté ser divertida.

—¡Qué graciosa! —No le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia mi comentario.

—Estás celoso, ¿verdad? —Aquella conversación iba a acabar mal si no la afrontábamos como dos adultos.

—Sí y mucho —reconoció abiertamente. —Ahora mismo estoy a punto de darle una patada o un puñetazo a algo.

—Sasuke, no te preocupes. Kiba nunca será un problema entre nosotros.

—Me dejas más tranquilo —se quedó en silencio unos segundos y supe que aquellas no eran las palabras que quería escuchar. —Soluciona rápido tu renuncia en la empresa para empezar a trabajar conmigo lo antes posible.

—Por mí, me iría ya mismo. Seguro que Kiba me ayuda a agilizar mi salida.

—A ver si por lo menos vuestra amistad te sirve para algo positivo —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Vas a conseguir que le coja manía a mi jefe antes de comenzar a trabajar con él. —Me gustaban sus celos, pero no que la tomase con Kiba.

—Ten cuidado, me han dicho que tu nuevo jefe es un tirano.

—Pues me he dejado engañar por las apariencias. Habría jurado que era adorable.

—Será mejor que no le cuente lo que piensas de él, porque para sacarte de tu error es capaz de castigarte obligándote a hacer horas extras.

—El domingo te contaré al oído lo que pienso hacer en las horas extras. Incluso, si el jefe me lo permite, puedo hacerte una demostración. —Era inevitable. Ya estaba en plena ebullición.

—Bueno, aún quedan muchos días para el domingo —dijo desanimado.

—Llegará antes de lo que esperas. Te mandaré algún mensaje para que veas lo pesada que puede llegar a ser tu nueva empleada.

—Me encantan las trabajadoras que hacen cualquier cosa por agradar a su jefe. —Se volvió a quedar en silencio, aunque en esta ocasión fue más largo. —Diviértete el sábado. —Estaba claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia que quedara con Kiba. Jamás pensé que Sasuke fuese tan inseguro.

—Lo haré. —Eché mal leña al fuego porque pensaba compensarle con creces.

Conscientemente, estaba siendo cruel. No dijo nada, aunque yo no lo esperaba. Sus celos lo habían dejado mudo.

—Sasuke —dije nerviosa porque sabía lo que venía después. Había planeado horas antes lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Qué?

—Es una locura pero...—me quedé unos segundos en silencio para reunir el arrojo necesario y poder hablarle abiertamente de mis sentimientos —me estoy enamorando de ti —le confesé con el corazón latiéndome tan fuerte que estaba a punto de salírseme del pecho.

—Pues ya somos dos locos —respondió feliz.

Estaba segura de que aquellas palabras habían conseguido tranquilizarlo, pero no lo había hecho con el objetivo de darle la calma que tanto necesitaba, sino porque quería decirle lo que me hacía sentir. Y me alegraba mucho creer que él sentía lo mismo por mí.

El resto de la semana, Menma siguió comportándose como el novio perfecto, aunque ya no insistió en tener un acercamiento físico. Me abrazaba y me daba besos en la mejilla, pero no intentó ir más allá porque prometió que esperaría a que yo estuviese preparada.

El viernes por la noche, le conté que el sábado había quedado con Kiba y su reacción fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba. Pensé que se iba a sentir aliviado por poder quitarse el disfraz de príncipe encantado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

—¿Tienes una aventura con él? —me espetó por sorpresa.

—No —negué al instante.

—Por favor, Hinata, no me mientas. Prefiero saber la verdad aunque me duela. —Jamás lo había visto tan alterado.

—No tengo una aventura con Kiba —respondí fingiendo una calma que no sentía. Era muy probable que Menma hubiese llegado a pensar que mi distanciamiento se debía a que me estaba viendo con alguien.

—¿Te gusta? —Quiso seguir indagando porque no le convencían mis respuestas.

—No, sólo somos amigos.

—Pues si sólo sois amigos, cancela vuestro plan y pasemos el sábado juntos, hagamos algo especial. —Menma pasó del enfado a la desesperación.

—No, Menma, le he dado mi palabra y no lo voy a anular.

—Ya veo cuáles son tus prioridades. —Volvió el enfado elevado al cuadrado.

—Por favor, no me vengas tú hablando de prioridades. —Le dije irónica.

—Lo siento, Hinata, lo siento. —El enfado, en esta ocasión, dio paso al arrepentimiento.

—Me estoy volviendo loco. Necesito estar contigo, necesito que me quieras. —No soportaba ver a Menma tan suplicante. Me partía el corazón.

—Y yo necesito tiempo para saber lo que quiero. —Quizá hubiese sido el momento adecuado para contarle la verdad, pero su fragilidad me impedía confesarle que me había enamorado de otro hombre.

—Por favor, no tardes porque esta situación me está matando —pronunció con la misma desesperación que inundó mi corazón.

No podía seguir con esa farsa más tiempo, sin embargo, la debilidad de Menma me hacía flaquear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**EL SECRETO DE KIBA**

Kiba fue puntual y aparcó delante de mi portal en el mismo momento en el que yo salía por la puerta. Su coche iba totalmente acorde con su personalidad sofisticada y salvaje. Era un deportivo negro reluciente. Puro lujo.

—Good morning, darling. Are you ready? —preguntó animoso aunque parecía aún medio dormido.

—Por supuesto que estoy preparada. ¿Y tú? Tienes cara de sueño. Pensé que los vampiros no dormían.

—Sí, pero es que anoche no tuve mi ración diaria de sangre fresca y femenina. —Cada día tenía más claro que mantener una conversación seria con Kiba o Ino era misión imposible, pero me encantaban.

—Ahhh, mejor no me cuentes más. —No quería detalles sobre cómo pasaba sus noches.

—¿Cómo estás?, ¿con ganas de aventura?

—Sí, eso siempre.

—Ayer llamé a Ino —confesó sin que me lo esperase. Esta vez sí iba a ser él el que hablase de ella por voluntad propia.

—¿Y?

—La llamé para invitarla a la fiesta de los Premios de la Confederación Nacional de Empresarios.

—Sí, algo me comentó Menma sobre esa fiesta. —Anualmente, se convocaban unos premios para subirle el ego a los mejores empresarios y ejecutivos del año y en aquella ocasión, Menma estaba nominado en alguna categoría con nombre en inglés imposible de recordar.

—Ha aceptado la invitación —dijo sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

—Pues no pareces muy contento. —¿Si había aceptado por qué no mostraba más entusiasmo?

—¿Sabes si está con alguien? —preguntó dejándome en estado de shock. ¿Y ese interés repentino?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque la invité a tomarse una copa conmigo y no quiso. —Ino lo había rechazado y su orgullo estaba profundamente dañado.

—Kiba, el que no se tire a tus brazos cada vez que la llames, no significa que esté con alguien.

—Sí, puede ser. —Mis palabras no consiguieron calmar sus sospechas.

—¿Hay novedades en tu universo sentimental? —cambió de tema sin darme opción a seguir hablando de mi amiga.

—No.

—Sabes que no puedes seguir así, ¿verdad? Ni Menma ni Sasuke se merecen eso.

—Sí, lo sé, pero en el fondo soy una cobarde, tengo miedo de la reacción de Menma y de la de Sakura, y me causa auténtico pánico que al final Sasuke decida seguir con ella.

—No lo hará, hazme caso.

—¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro? —Mi amiga podía ser muy persuasiva y si Sasuke se había enamorado de ella habría sido por algo.

—Porque aunque Sakura es muy guapa es insufrible —su argumento no me convenció.

Tenía que verlo para creerlo. Confiaba en Sasuke, pero un cinco por ciento de mi corazón y de mi cabeza necesitaban hechos para poder creer en sus palabras.

Kiba me llevó a hacer rafting a un pueblo que se encontraba a poco más de una hora de Tokio.

Quería ofrecerme una experiencia extrema al mismo tiempo que disfrutábamos de estar en íntimo contacto con la naturaleza.

Había contratado a un monitor para nosotros solos y éste le había puesto la condición de que teníamos que llegar pronto para ser los primeros y no tener que compartir balsa con un grupo de ocho. Así que a las diez en punto de la mañana ya estábamos poniéndonos un neopreno, nuestros chalecos salvavidas y el casco.

—Creo que hacer rafting con este frío es un riesgo añadido —le dije temblando sólo de pensar que me iba a empapar a pocos grados sobre cero.

—Es una locura, pero eso le da más emoción. Luego nos daremos una ducha caliente y nos tomaremos un chocolate frente a la chimenea. Te encantará.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate a la taza? —No era algo demasiado masculino para él. Kiba era más de whisky sin hielo.

—Hombre, quien dice un chocolate, dice un café doble bien cargado.

—Por cierto, ¿has visto cómo te mira el monitor? Creo que le gustas.

—Pues espero que le guste el río más que yo, por su seguridad y por la nuestra.

No tardamos en comenzar. Y aunque al principio estaba un poco asustada, fue una experiencia inolvidable. Nuestros gritos emocionados, nuestras risas nerviosas y nuestro esfuerzo con los remos, fueron la expresión máxima de nuestra explosión de adrenalina. Y cuando acabamos, estábamos felices, exhausto y relajados.

La empresa que organizaba este tipo de aventuras, tenía una pintoresca cabaña al final del trayecto con vestuarios, baños, una cafetería y un salón con una enorme chimenea en el que poder descansar.

Kiba y yo fuimos rápidamente a darnos una ducha y a cambiarnos para no coger una pulmonía. Y de vuelta al salón, me estaba esperando sentado sobre el sofá con dos tazas humeantes.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Su rostro ya no parecía ni dormido, ni cansado.

—Nunca me había sentido tan bien. Me siento muy fuerte, capaz de conquistar el mundo. Gracias por este gran momento. —El subidón de adrenalina me había convertido en una mujer nueva.

—Sabía que te iba a llenar de energía.

—Kiba, quiero que seas sincero conmigo. —Estaba cansada de que en nuestra amistad siempre fuese yo el centro de atención y necesitaba saber más de él y de su vida. Aquella no era una relación recíproca y me sentía un poco egoísta. Yo también quería ayudarle y estar a su lado siempre que me necesitase.

—Por supuesto, somos amigos —dijo sin saber lo que le esperaba.

—¿Quién eres realmente? Tengo la sensación de que no eres la persona que muestras ser y no es que no me guste lo que veo porque eres fantástico, pero no te creo. —Kiba me miraba con atención y asombro como si la persona que tenía en frente hubiese perdido en norte. —Pienso que toda esa teatralidad y esa chulería no son más que una fachada. Tengo la impresión de que el Kiba extremadamente divertido y despreocupado no existe. Sé que hay una parte real, porque no se puede fingir tan bien todo el tiempo, pero me gustaría saber qué parte de ti es la que se basa en la mentira.

—No hay nada falso en mí, soy lo que ves.

—No hay nadie que sea permanentemente feliz, Kiba. ¿No hay nada que te moleste?, ¿no hay nada que te enfade?

—Me enfado muy a menudo, sólo que aún no me has visto cabreado. Afortunada tú.

—Ponme un ejemplo.

—El invierno pasado se me estropeó la caldera y joder, —frunció el ceño y fingió estar muy enfadado de un modo muy cómico —tuve que ducharme en agua fría.

—No me lo creo. Te imagino cantando bajo la ducha.

—Bueno, tú verás —dijo resignado por mi incredulidad.

—Venga, vamos a hablar en serio, ¿nunca te han roto el corazón?, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

—¿Por qué todo se reduce al amor?, ¿crees que soy como soy por culpa de un desengaño amoroso?

—Sí. —El presente de mucha gente viene marcado por sus relaciones del pasado.

—No todos los que huimos del compromiso somos unos fracasados sentimentales. Eso sería demasiado sencillo y previsible para mí.

—Pues tú eres la única excepción.

—¿Ino no forma parte de la excepción? —Volvía al tema Ino y ahora quería indagar sobre su pasado. Kiba era muy hábil.

—No, ella forma parte de la regla. Con catorce años empezó a salir con su primer novio, al acabar el instituto le dio la patada y ella se pasó todo un verano llorando. Simple y previsible, pero así es el amor.

—Bueno, pues ese no es mi caso —aclaró.

—¿Y cuál es la patología de la que adoleces? —Quería una explicación y no podía regresar a Tokio sin ella.

—Digamos que he tenido una infancia complicada. —Podía empezar a ver cómo el corazón de Kiba se abría un poco y me dejaba mirar en su interior.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿tienes un pasado oscuro a lo Christian Grey?

—¿Y quién es ese? —preguntó divertido sabiendo perfectamente quién era el personaje de ficción que tenía locas a todas las chicas.

—Venga, anda, cuéntamelo ya. Yo no soy ninguna ONG y no pienso hacer los posible por solucionar tus traumas del pasado, pero me muero de curiosidad —dije socarrona para no convertir su confesión en una aburrida tortura.

—La verdad es que es muy sencillo. Mis padres se enamoraron muy jóvenes. Ella estaba en el instituto y él era músico. Yo llegué sin planearlo y mi madre se dio cuenta de que un hijo y un novio con un futuro incierto no eran lo que esperaba de la vida, así que nos abandonó —confesaba mientras le daba pequeños tragos a su café largo e intentaba restarle importancia a sus palabras. —Cuando era pequeño me esforcé porque mi madre y su familia me quisiesen pero ese amor nunca llegó y dejé de esforzarme.

—Vaya, lo siento, es una historia muy triste. —Pensar que tu madre no te quiere tiene que ser devastador para un niño.

—Bueno, es mi historia. Lo cierto es que mi padre es un padre diez y me ha criado mejor que muchas parejas felices y unidas. Fíjate en el resultado —retomó su chulería habitual. —No se puede pedir más.

—Tienes razón, pero me siento tremendamente decepcionada. Me había imaginado algo mucho más sórdido —seguí con mi tono de broma para restarle un poco de seriedad a aquella conversación.

—Sorpréndeme, ¿en qué me habías pensado?

—Una mezcla entre 50 sombras de Grey y El graduado. Había imaginado que tu único gran amor había sido una madurita buenorra, Tsunade Senju para ser exactos, pero que ella, para no renunciar al estatus que le proporcionaba su marido, te dejó, te rompió el corazón y te convirtió en el mujeriego que eres ahora.

—Hinata, Tsunade Senju es mi madre —confesó dejándome de piedra. Nunca me habría imaginado algo así.

—¿Cómo? No me lo puedo creer.

—Ya ves —dijo con resignación.

—¿Y qué hacéis trabajando en la misma empresa?

—Casualidades del destino —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué tipo de relación tenéis ahora?

—Pues ella quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido y yo ya soy un poco mayorcito para que me cambien los pañales.

—Y yo pensando que mi vida era un caos. —Él preocupándose por mi vida mientras él lidiaba con una madre que lo había abandonado.

—La verdad es que la mía es bastante ordenada en su desorden natural, pero también me estoy planteando irme de la empresa porque me agobia tenerla todo el día rondándome.

—¿Irte tú? No puede ser. —AZ Consulting sin él se iría a pique. Tenerle a él en su plantilla era un valor seguro.

—Tengo varias ofertas, así que no me quedaría sin trabajo.

—Bueno, pero esa no es la solución. —No debía cambiar su vida sólo por una persona que no significaba nada para él.

—Lo cierto es que yo también necesito un cambio de aires. Además, si te vas tú, ya no hay nada en esa empresa que me anime a ir a trabajar.

—A mí me ocurre lo mismo.

—¿Y ese amante tuyo no tendrá un puesto de trabajo para mí? —preguntó gracioso.

—Va a ser que no, además te considera una amenaza. Se ha puesto un poco celoso cuando le conté que iba a pasar el día contigo. —No debía andar aireando por ahí nuestras intimidades, pero Kiba era mi amigo.

—Pues dile que puede estar tranquilo. Últimamente no soy una amenaza para nadie. Estoy perdiendo mis facultades de depredador —dijo cabizbajo y confundido.

—No será que te estás enamorando. —No podía decir qué era con exactitud, pero a Kiba le pasaba algo con respecto a las mujeres. Igual me estaba equivocando, pero por su forma de actuar cada vez que hablábamos de Ino, estaba casi segura de que ella le gustaba de verdad.

—No, hay enfermedades para las que estoy vacunado —dijo sin creerse demasiado sus propias palabras.

—Pues ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que se hayan confundido en la dosis —pronuncié entre risas. El día en el que Kiba se enamorase sí que iba a llegar el caos a su vida. Iba a ser un auténtico cataclismo.

Cuando montamos en el coche de vuelta a casa, apenas hablamos, como si tuviésemos demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Yo me sentía feliz y relajada porque tenía la certeza de que Kiba no sólo era un gran hombre, sino que también, era un gran amigo. El mejor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**LA ESTANCIA DE SASUKE EN MILÁN**

Desde su encuentro clandestino en el hotel Urban, Sasuke no había tenido demasiadas noticias de Hinata y las que había tenido le habían sabido a poco. Una llamada antes de embarcar en la que le había dicho que se estaba enamorando de él y varios mensajes breves del tipo: "ven pronto " o "te echo de menos " , no habían sido capaces de saciar sus ganas de ella.

Estar solo, tan lejos de Hinata, en la ciudad en la que había comenzado su relación con Sakura, le provocaba una sensación muy desagradable, como de angustia permanente. Ni siquiera la emoción de poder descubrir a un nuevo pintor conseguía animarlo. Se estaba volviendo loco pensando en qué punto se encontraría su relación con Menma, ya que ella no le daba ninguna pista. No dejaba de ver en su mente a una Hinata arrepentida, intentando resucitar una relación que se encontraba prácticamente muerta. Los veía besándose y acariciándose y su interior comenzaba a arder por culpa de la ira. El cuerpo de Hinata tenía un pasado pero su presente ya sólo le pertenecía a él, se decía una y otra vez para convencerse.

Sin embargo, no podía pasarse cada segundo de su existencia pensando en Hinata, tenía que centrarse en el motivo que le había llevado allí: valorar las obras de Mattia Dalo, pero aunque hiciese lo indecible por evitarlo, Hinata era la única dueña de sus pensamientos.

Decidió llamarla para dejar de mortificarse con elucubraciones dantescas que sólo auguraban un final trágico. Quería pedirle que, por favor, dejase de una vez a Menma.

Él dejaría a Sakura y vivirían su relación en libertad. Buscó su nombre en la lista de contactos de su teléfono móvil y antes de pulsar la tecla de llamada, alguien llamando a su puerta lo sobresaltó.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí? —No siempre las visitas inesperadas son agradables y aquella, era el mejor ejemplo.

—¿Ese es el recibimiento que le haces a tu novia que ha viajado hasta Milán para darte una sorpresa? —dijo Sakura mientras entraba en la habitación con la maleta en la mano.

—No era necesario que vinieses, iba a regresar mañana.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos unos días y aprovechamos para hacer un poco de turismo? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—En otra ocasión, necesito resolver algunos asuntos urgentes en Tokio.

—Vale, pues volveremos juntos. —Sakura se esforzó por no mostrar su decepción.

—Como quieras. —La indiferencia de Sasuke era más que visible. No podía evitarlo.

—¿Qué te ocurre conmigo, Sasuke?

—Nada.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. —Sí, por supuesto que lo sabía pero no quería hablar de ello y menos, en aquel momento.

—Ahora no puedo, Sakura, tengo una reunión de trabajo. Hablaremos luego.

—Podíamos cenar en algún sitio bonito para recordar viejos tiempos —le propuso con su emoción inicial.

—Por fin, hoy conoceré en persona a Mattia Dalo. No sé a qué hora volveré, así que prefiero que no hagas planes conmigo.

Sasuke recogió su abrigo y se marchó de la habitación del hotel despidiéndose de Sakura con excesiva frialdad.

Siempre que viajaba para conocer a un nuevo artista, antes de conocerle en persona, le gustaba investigar un poco su entorno y ver cómo era percibido y tratado por el público local, ya que eso solía darle bastantes pistas sobre cómo podía funcionar en un ambiente más global e internacional. Y todo lo que descubrió sobre él no le defraudó, ahora ya sólo le quedaba conocerlo en persona. Y después de pasar varias horas con él, sus percepciones no hicieron más que mejorar. Era un chico muy humilde sin ese aire místico e insufrible que tienen algunos grandes talentos de la pintura. Así que tenía claro que iba a apostar por él.

De nuevo en la habitación de su hotel, Sakura seguía prácticamente en la misma postura que cuando la había dejado.

—¿Ya no me quieres, Sasuke? —preguntó muy seria, sentada sobre el borde de la cama.

—Es más complicado que un simple sí o no. —Quizás aquel era el mejor momento para confesarle toda la verdad.

—¿Entonces qué demonios es?

—Que ya no siento lo mismo que antes —confesó sin pudor.

—Ni yo, pero eso no significa que no te quiera.

—Sí, pero quizás lo que yo sienta ahora no sea suficiente.

—Sasuke, sé que he estado demasiado centrada en mis cosas, en mi trabajo, en mi vida, pero yo te sigo queriendo. —¿Por qué se quería justificar?, se preguntó Sasuke, no necesitaba sus explicaciones. Ya no.

—Sakura, mientras tú te centrabas solo en ti, yo me he sentido excluido de tu vida y me he ido alejando.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te sentías así? —preguntó como si sus palabras fuesen una gran revelación para ella.

—Te lo dije pero no me escuchaste.

—Sasuke, te quiero mucho y no quiero perderte, por favor, dame otra oportunidad —le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No estoy seguro de que merezca la pena. —¿Por qué ahora quería esforzarse por demostrarle su amor?, ¿por qué?, se lamentó Sasuke.

—Por favor, mi amor, no me dejes, no lo soportaría. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? —dijo desesperada. —Sin ti me moriré.

El llanto desolado de Sakura y sus súplicas debilitaron a Sasuke que no tuvo el arrojo suficiente para confesarle la verdad: ya no sólo no te quiero, sino que además estoy enamorado de tu mejor amiga.

Esa noche, como ocurría cada día en los últimos meses, los dos se dieron la espalda en la cama interponiendo un muro grueso y enorme entre ellos.

Al día siguiente, la tortura empeoró. Sakura se levantó de un insólito buen humor, se acercó a su novio y después de decirle : " Buenos días, amor " le plantó un beso en los labios.

—He pedido que nos traigan el desayuno. Ya que ayer no hemos tenido nuestra cena especial, la he sustituido por el desayuno.

—No era necesario. —Sasuke estaba comenzando a detestar a esa Sakura tan enérgica y animosa.

—¿Qué fue lo que te enamoró de mí? —preguntó de pronto.

—No sé, Sakura, ya no lo recuerdo.

—Sólo han pasado tres años, no has podido olvidarte.

Sasuke no contestó.

—Pues sea lo que sea, quiero que lo recuerdes y que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí —dijo intentando parecer seductora.

—No es tan fácil. Los sentimientos no se manipulan. Surgen y desaparecen sin más. —Sasuke ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender de forma sutil que su relación había terminado.

—Pues haré que vuelvan a surgir. Necesito que me quieras porque yo ya no sabría vivir sin ti.

Otra vez Sakura volvía a utilizar la técnica del chantaje emocional y le daba a entender que si la dejaba su vida dejaría de tener sentido. Sasuke no sabía cómo actuar. Rechazóel desayuno que Sakura había pedido porque se le había quitado el apetito. Centrado en sus pensamientos, preparó su equipaje en silencio y no veía la hora de llegar a Tokio, aunque le horrorizase la idea de tener que compartir asiento con su novia en el regreso.

Sasuke no aguantaba ni un segundo más sin hablar y ver a Hinata. Le había dicho que a la vuelta de su viaje dejaría a Sakura y no lo había hecho, le había fallado. Las palabras y el llanto de Sakura lo habían vuelto débil y ya no le quedaba nada del valor que necesitaba para afrontar aquella situación.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Hinata? Ella jamás volvería a creer en su palabra. ¿Qué futuro le podía ofrecer si ni siquiera era capaz de dejar a una novia que le hacía tan infeliz? Tenía que verla cuanto antes. Ella le haría recuperar el arrojo perdido y a su lado, volvería a sentirse invencible.

En cuanto llegaron a su apartamento, Sakura y Sasuke colocaron sus maletas y Sakura decidió darse una ducha. Aquel era el momento. Tenía que aprovechar para llamar a Hinata.

—Hola —escuchar su voz fue lo más emocionante de los últimos días.

—¿Qué haces?

—Acabamos de llegar de hacer la compra y estamos colocándola.

—Sé que es tarde pero necesito verte. Busca una excusa, por favor —le pidió en voz baja para que Sakura no pudiese escucharle.

—Sí, mamá, ya sé que es domingo, pero cualquier día es bueno para llenar la nevera.

—¿Mamá? —Sasuke entendió que Menma estaba presente pero le hizo mucha gracia que Hinata le hiciese pasar por su madre.

—Sí, mamá, es comida sana, además estoy haciendo deporte. Ahora mismo tenía pensado salir a correr un rato.

—Buena chica. Llámame cuando salgas.

—Sí, yo también te quiero, mamá.

—Y yo te quiero más —le dijo Sasuke sabiendo que en su caso era totalmente cierto.

Él sabía que Hinata corría por el parque Ueno, así que no esperaría a que lo llamase y se iría para allí cuanto antes.

—Voy a salir un momento —le anunció a Sakura que salía del baño envuelta en su albornoz de color blanco y con una toalla en la cabeza.

—¿A estas horas?, ¿a dónde vas?

—Quiero consultarle a mi padre algunos aspectos sobre la obra de Mattia Dalo.

—¿Y no puedes hacerlo por teléfono? —parecía desconcertada.

—No, quiero mostrarle en persona algunas de las fotografías que he sacado.

—Bueno, tú veras —le mostró su desilusión.

—No me esperes para cenar.

—Tranquilo, no lo haré —le contestó visiblemente enfadada y decepcionada. Cuánto más intentos hacía de acercarse a Sasuke, él más se alejaba.

Condujo hasta el parque y aparcó fuera de la entrada principal, esperando a que Hinata lo llamase. Al ser invierno, se hacía de noche muy pronto y no había nadie por los alrededores.

Su interior era pura contradicción. Por un lado, estaba emocionado por saber que no tardaría en ver de nuevo a Hinata y deseaba olerla, besarla, acariciarla. Quería volver a llenarse de ella. Pero por otra parte, estaba muerto de miedo, porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción cuando le dijese que todavía no había sido capaz de dejar a Sakura, y tenía miedo de perderla y de que no quisiese saber nada de él por no ser un hombre de palabra.

Sonó su teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy llegando al parque —le respondió Hinata —¿Y tú?

—Aparcado en la entrada principal.

—Llego en tres minutos.

El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a temblar y para contener el nerviosismo de sus manos, apretó con fuerza el volante de su coche. Inspiró en profundidad y cuando estaba concentrado en controlar su respiración, Hinata abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto.

Su sonrisa, encuadrada bajo esa mirada tan nostálgica le pareció maravillosa, su estómago comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, no se puedo contener y se tiró a sus labios para besarla con todo el deseo contenido de los últimos días. Hinata también lo besó con la misma desesperación. De pronto, abandonó su boca porque quería perderse durante unos segundos en esa cautivadora mirada, pero sus labios eran como imanes que atraían con fuerza a los suyos y tuvo que volver a besarla sin remedio.

Las manos de Hinata fueron bajando sus caricias y una de ellas acabó en la entrepierna de Sasuke, consiguiendo que él se volviese loco de deseo.

—Hinata, me estás matando —le dijo entre gemidos mientras tenía toda su sensibilidad concentrada en una única parte de su cuerpo.

Era demasiado estimulante sentir cómo la mano de Hinata subía y bajaba sobre su sexo.

Quiso hacerla partícipe de su excitación y con sus dos manos sujetando el rostro de Hinata, dejó sus ojos a la altura de los suyos para que pudiese comprobar por ella misma lo que le hacía sentir. Ella, juguetona, quiso provocarlo aún más y desabrochó sus pantalones para que sus caricias fuesen más íntimas.

Sasuke se estaba volviendo un auténtico demente sintiendo cómo las manos de Hinata deleitaban a su sexo con sus ardientes caricias. Y después de lanzarle la mirada más lasciva que había visto jamás, y de humedecerse los labios exhalando un pequeño gemido, Hinata llevó su boca hacia el sexo de Sasuke para saborearlo con las mismas ganas con las que antes lo había acariciado.

Aquel momento de pasión desenfrenada, hizo que Sasuke perdiese el control mientras se entregaba al placer que Hinata le estaba proporcionando con su boca golosa y castigadora; pero no quería que aquello acabase así. Quería darle a Hinata el mismo placer que le estaba proporcionando ella, así que le pidió que se incorporase y ayudándola a quitarse los pantalones de deporte, la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, penetrándola tan profundo como pudo. Su cara, una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, casi le hace perder la razón. Parecía plena, como si por fin hubiese conseguido aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando.

Ella se movía con una lujuria sobrehumana y él no podía dejar de abrazarla de un modo enfermizo, como si le angustiase dejar de estar dentro de ella. Y cada vez que veía su cara dibujada por el placer, sentía que no iba a ser capaz de contenerse. No podía aguantar más. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar. Y llevando sus manos a las caderas de Hinata, para acompasar sus movimientos, le dio a entender que se estaba aproximando el final. El final que tanto deseaban.

Hinata, llena de vitalidad, se volvió a su asiento y se vistió con rapidez, y en menos de un minuto, ya estaban cada uno en su lugar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—¡Qué ganas tenía de ti! —dijo Hinata satisfecha con una gran sonrisa.

Después del éxtasis inicial, Sasuke respiraba atormentado por el temporal que sabía que se iba a desatar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hinata preocupada al ver que Sasuke no levantaba la vista del volante.

Sasuke no contestó, ni la miró. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas y se sentía un auténtico cobarde.

—¿Me vas a decir qué diablos pasa? —preguntó alterada.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos y la frente, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

—Me estás asustado. —La voz de Hinata no pudo ocultar que las lágrimas habían humedecido su mirada.

—Lo siento —dijo Sasuke totalmente abatido.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?, ¡maldita sea! —Los ojos, las mejillas y la boca de Hinata se empequeñecían intentado contener el llanto. Parecía nerviosa y desconcertada.

—No he sido capaz de dejar a Sakura, no puedo... —Se quedó sin palabras.

Hinata intentó reprimir su tristeza, pero no pudo más y rompió a llorar sin que Sasuke pudiese hacer nada para calmarla.

No soportaba verla así y él era el único culpable. Esas lágrimas llevaban su nombre y habían sido originadas en el manantial de su cobardía. Jamás se había sentido tan miserable. No había dejado a Sakura por no hacerle daño y le estaba rompiendo el corazón a la única mujer que le importaba.

Sasuke volvió a cubrir su rostro con sus manos porque no quería mostrarle a Hinata que él también estaba llorando. Y aunque quizá no fuese el momento adecuado, quería decir lo único de lo que estaba seguro respecto a ellos y a su relación.

—Te quiero, Hinata. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Pero estoy muy perdido y no sé qué hacer.

Hinata se secó sus lágrimas como si le quemasen sobre las mejillas e intentó calmar su congoja.

—Tal vez estemos equivocados y lo que sentimos no es tan fuerte como creemos. Es probable que nuestro futuro esté al lado de Sakura y de Menma —dijo con seriedad.

—No es cierto, Hinata. —Sasuke ya no se esforzó por ocultar su llanto. Las palabras de su amante habían sido demasiado crueles y no podía soportar que ella dudase de sus sentimientos. —Yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado y por eso me estoy volviendo loco con esta maldita situación.

Las lágrimas volvieron a apoderarse de Hinata y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke para abrazarle. Y los dos lloraron a la vez.

Sasuke deseó que una sádica maldición venida del cielo, los convirtiese en estatua de sal porque de ese modo, permanecerían juntos y unidos para siempre. No quería separarse de Hinata. Soñaba con tenerla siempre entre sus brazos.

—Sasuke, no importa lo que sentimos porque nada de esto tiene sentido si sólo va a traernos sufrimiento—le susurró al oído, antes de secar primero sus lágrimas y luego las de él. Se separó de Sasuke, lo miró con la tristeza que invadía su corazón y echando su mano a la manija del coche, se dispuso a salir.

—No te vayas, por favor. No me dejes así —le suplicó. Ella lo miró pero había decidido marcharse. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Hinata, dime que me quieres, por favor —le rogó desesperado en el justo momento en el que ella cerraba la puerta sin mirar atrás.

No sabía qué hacer. Pensó en salir corriendo tras ella, pero para qué, no tenía nada que ofrecerle, sólo un corazón cobarde y en mal estado. Arrancó el coche y Hinata se giró para dedicarle una última mirada. La vio allí, quieta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho como si quisiese contener el dolor de su corazón y se sintió el peor de los seres humanos.

La estaba perdiendo en la oscuridad de la noche.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**ORGANIZANDO LA AGENDA**

Sé que soy una egoísta. Quiero que Sasuke dé un paso que yo no estoy preparada para dar y aún encima, me enfado con él por ello. Odio tener esta maldita falsa moral, en la que le exijo a él, algo que yo no voy a ser capaz de hacer. Y quiero hacerlo, quiero abandonar el pasado, una historia de amor que ya no tiene futuro. Pero, ¿cómo? Me había aferrado a la idea absurda de que una vez que Sasuke dejase a Sakura, yo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo, como si su ruptura me fuese a llenar de valor. Sin embargo, no podía hacer que recayese sobre Sasuke la culpa de mi indecisión y mi pasividad.

Me odiaba por ello, pero algo más fuerte que mi voluntad, me impedía hacerlo.

Me dolía saber que después de haber hecho el amor conmigo, se iba a acostar al lado de Sakura, su novia; pero por muy trágica que me pareciese nuestra situación, y aunque me fastidiase reconocerlo, le entendía porque a mí me pasaba lo mismo. No es fácil apartar de tu vida a la persona con la que has compartido tus últimos años. Ojalá todo fuese más sencillo.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, deberíamos darle una oportunidad a aquellos a los que tanto hemos amado.

Sasuke y yo nos encontramos en un momento en el que nos sentíamos perdidos y vulnerables y nos dimos el cariño que tanto necesitábamos. Pero, ¿y si Sakura y Menma fuesen capaces de volver a darnos aquello que nos hacía felices?

Cuando llegué a casa, después de mi agridulce encuentro con Sasuke frente al parque Ueno, Menma estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y al verle allí, tan entregado a las labores culinarias, llegué a pensar que quizás, el hombre que estaba entre fogones, era el único amor de mi vida. El único e indiscutible príncipe azul. Estaba perdiendo la cordura y la perspectiva.

Y durante la noche, fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Estaba muy confundida, necesitaba una señal que me dijese hacia qué camino debía dirigir mis pasos. Pero como suele pasar, cuanto más le pides ayuda al cielo, más tardan en llegar las respuestas.

¿Y qué iba a pasar con nuestra inmediata relación laboral? Independientemente de nuestra relación personal, quería trabajar para Sasuke, pero no estaba segura de que fuésemos capaces de hacerlo de manera civilizada. Debíamos resolver esa situación y dejarla clara cuanto antes.

Me desperté sin haber pegado ojo, pensando en qué debía hacer y al final, llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que me enfrentase a los obstáculos con valentía y madurez y aunque de lo último no tenía carencias, el valor no me sobraba.

En cuanto Menma se fue a trabajar, llamé a Sasuke, con un odioso temblor en las manos y el corazón latiéndome a la máxima frecuencia cardiaca.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —le pregunté en cuanto escuché su insulso saludo.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —dijo otra vez sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—He tenido días mejores.

Sasuke se quedó callado y parecía incómodo hablando por teléfono conmigo.

—Te llamaba porque —lo mejor era ir directamente al grano— me preguntaba si tu oferta laboral sigue en pie o si ha cambiado algo. —No sabía hasta qué punto, nuestro último encuentro, había cambiado nuestra indefinida relación.

—Claro que sigue en pie y me gustaría que te incorporases cuanto antes. —Por fin, su voz sonó más emocionada.

—Hoy mismo le pediré a Kiba que agilice mi renuncia.

"¿Quién es?", escuché a lo lejos la voz de Sakura.

—Es Hinata, estamos hablando sobre cuándo podría comenzar a trabajar para mí. —En aquel momento entendí por qué me hablaba de ese modo tan apático. Sakura estaba con él.

"¿Ha aceptado tu propuesta?", preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí.

"Dile que por qué no nos vamos este fin de semana a la casa de sus padres a la playa, antes de que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad y no podamos vernos durante días. No dan lluvias, ni temperaturas demasiado bajas. Sería un fin de semana perfecto", propuso mi amiga a través del teléfono como si yo no pudiese escucharla.

—¿Cómo? —pronuncié horrorizada, ¿qué tipo de plan diabólico era aquel?

—¿La has oído? —me preguntó Sasuke, sabiendo que sí lo había hecho.

—Claro.

"Di que sí, seguro que nos lo pasaremos genial. Puedes decirle a tu amiga, la come hombres, que también puede venir y traerse a alguno de sus estrafalarios ligues", escuché como si fuese Sakura la que tenía el teléfono en la mano.

—No deberías hablar así de Ino, es su amiga y tienes que respetarla —dijo Sasuke molesto con la actitud de su novia.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke, ya estoy acostumbrada a que siempre estén como el perro y el gato. —Los comentarios despectivos de Sakura sobre Ino, o sobre todo el mundo, en general, ya no me afectaban.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —Noté entusiasmo en la pregunta de Sasuke y eso me desconcertó. ¿Qué pretendía?

—No creo que sea muy buena idea—le dije en voz baja por si Sakura podía escuchar mis palabras.

—Ya, tienes razón, pero quizás sea una buena ocasión para... —se quedó en silencio como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas —avanzar en nuestros... —otro silencio —asuntos.

—No sé. —No me convencía el plan. —De todos modos, no podríamos ir hasta el sábado porque el viernes es la fiesta de la Confederación de Empresarios.

—Podías aprovechar la fiesta para hacer algunos contactos importantes interesados en el arte —me propuso en tono profesional.

"Fiesta, ¿qué fiesta?" Sakura acababa de escuchar su palabra favorita.

—La de la Confederación de Empresarios —le aclaró Sasuke.

"Dile a Hinata que le pida a Menma que nos consiga una invitación. Es uno de los saraos más importantes del año y me muero por ir".

—¿La has oído? —me preguntó Sasuke.

—Últimamente Sakura tiene muchas ideas y a cada cual, peor. —Mi agenda semanal se estaba convirtiendo en terrorífica.

—A nosotros nos vendría muy bien de cara a la apertura de la galería —¿Por qué "mi amante" parecía tan ilusionado con todos los planes de su "amada"?

—Sasuke, sólo de pensar en pasar tanto tiempo juntos los cuatro, se me ponen los pelos como escarpias.

—Va a ser bueno para nosotros, ya lo verás.

—Sasuke —sólo pronunciar su nombre hacía que mi corazón latiese más fuerte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sabiendo que iba a decir algo importante.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

—No digas eso, por favor —dijo nervioso, como si mis disculpas llevasen implícito algo que no le gustaba. —Deja tu trabajo y consíguenos unas invitaciones para la fiesta.

—Se lo diré a Kiba. —Prefería pedírselo a él antes que a Menma.

—Gracias. Nos vemos pronto.

Daba la impresión de que Sasuke y yo sí sabíamos comportarnos como adultos, pero no podía engañarme, aquello no había sido más que una llamada. El día a día iba a ser mucho más complicado, y sobre todo, cuando empezásemos a trabajar juntos.

Ya en AZ Consulting , lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Kiba. Por suerte, no tenía demasiado trabajo y podía prestarme toda su atención. Le pedí que me ayudase a acelerar mi salida de la empresa y él me prometió que lo haría. De hecho, lo hizo en ese mismo instante.

Me dijo que le esperase unos minutos en su despacho, y poco tiempo después, llegó con excelentes noticias. Ya lo había solucionado todo y podía irme en ese preciso momento. Así de sencillo había sido.

Kiba acababa de hacer magia y en cuestión de segundos, me había hecho desaparecer del mundillo de la consultoría que tanto detestaba.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, pero me quedé paralizada. Podía irme, sí, sin más. Como si mi paso por allí jamás hubiese existido. Sin dejar huella y sin molestar.

—Venga, te acompaño a tu departamento. Estoy deseando ver la cara de tus compañeras cuando le digas que te vas —dijo entre risas.

—¿Tengo que despedirme de Tsunade Senju? —le pregunté asustada. No me apetecía tener que cruzar más de tres palabras con mi jefa y madre de Kiba. No entendía cómo semejante dóberman podía tener un hijo tan encantador.

—No, ya me he encargado yo de eso. Preferí ahorrarte el mal trago.

—Gracias.

—Tienes un amigo que no te lo mereces —dijo orgulloso.

—La verdad es que no. —Kiba no sólo había sido un gran descubrimiento, sino también, un gran tesoro.

—Bueno, ya me lo compensarás.

—Sí, y voy a hacerlo este mismo fin de semana —le dije picarona.

—¿Cómo?

—Invitándote a pasar unos días en la casa que tienen mis padres en la playa.

—Uyyy, no creo que tu novio y tu amante estén de acuerdo —dijo divertido.

—Ellos también vendrán.

—Nena, eres una viciosa. ¿Tres hombres para ti no serán demasiados?

—Sakura y Ino también están invitadas.

—Empieza a gustarme el plan.

—Algo me decía que te apetecería venir. —El nombre de "Ino" había sido la palabra mágica. —Aunque...

—Aunque, ¿qué?

—Me da un poco de apuro pedírtelo, pero, ¿podrías conseguirme un par de invitaciones para la fiesta de la Confederación de Empresarios?

—¿Para quién?

—Para mi amante y su fabulosa novia —pronuncié con amargura en mis palabras.

—¿Para la reina del baile? ¿Sabe que no hay corona y que no le van a poner una banda de color fucsia?

—Sí, creo que es consciente de ello. Y aunque no sé por qué, es ella la que se ha empeñado en ir. —No entendía qué veía Sakura de atractivo en una fiesta como aquella. Yo hubiese preferido no tener que ir.

—Bueno, cuenta con ellas, pero lo hago porque me muero por ver cómo te desenvuelves entre tu novio y tu amante. —La visión de lo que podía ser un auténtico desastre, a Kiba le divertía.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

—Preferiría no tener que verte nadando entre dos hombres y que te decidieras por uno de ellos de una vez, pero como eres una cobarde, me temo que eso no será posible —me espetó sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—Me duele lo que dices, pero tienes razón.

—Pues quítamela, por favor. En esto no quiero tener la razón —pronunció con seriedad.

—Lo haré. ¿Cuándo? No lo sé, pero lo haré.

Me encantó despedirme de mis compañeras, la idea de perder de vista a semejantes personajes, me llenaba de alegría y Kiba le dio comicidad al momento diciendo frases tan teatrales como: " Vuela, pajarillo, vuela libre y que nadie entorpezca tu camino " o " recuerda que algún día fuimos tus compañeros de nido ", mientras fingía llorar como una auténtica magdalena.

Y cuando por fin puse el pie en la calle como ex-trabajadora de AZ Consulting, el aire gélido del invierno se convirtió en cálido y puro. Mi vida y mi mundo comenzaban a cambiar.

Le mandé un mensaje a Ino informándole de mi nueva situación laboral y ella no sólo me dio la enhorabuena, sino que también aprovechó para pedirme un favor. "S.O.S. Necesito URGENTE un vestido para una fiesta. A menos que un pantalón de cuero y un corsé de lentejuelas entren dentro de los cánones de la elegancia. ¿Me ayudas?" Por supuesto que lo haría. Quería que mi amiga fuese la sensación de la noche, así que escogeríamos el vestido más bonito y sofisticado del mundo.

Quedamos esa misma tarde y la llevé a Madame Bovary, la boutique en la que siempre confiaba para las grandes ocasiones.

—Estás loca si piensas que voy a gastarme quinientos euros en un vestido —dijo mientras sostenía la etiqueta de un precioso vestido rojo con sus dedos.

—¿Y trescientos? —Poder volver loco a un hombre con un vestido de infarto, no tenía precio.

—No, no puedo, hay muchos niños pasando hambre en el mundo para que yo tire el dinero de ese modo.

—Ino se sentía perdida en un lugar en el que se pagaban cantidades obscenas por una simple prenda de ropa.

—Yo te lo regalaré. —Sabía que por ella misma, un vestido como aquellos no acabaría ni en sus manos, ni sobre su cuerpo.

—No, me niego. Tú tampoco deberías gastarte ese dinero —dijo molesta.

—Bueno, piensa que es una buena obra que hago por una amiga. —Me iba a resultar difícil convencerla.

—No necesito ese tipo de buenas obras. Tu amistad es mi mayor regalo.

—Vale, genial, —no era momento para sentimentalismo. La había llevado allí con un objetivo e iba a lograrlo. Ino iba a llevarse el vestido más maravilloso que nadie hubiese visto jamás — pero vamos a ser prácticas. Quieres un vestido de ensueño y yo te lo voy a regalar. Ya está.

—Es que... —comenzó a dudar.

—Es que nada. Como no lo aceptes me ofenderé y me enfadaré de por vida —la amenaza era mi única arma.

—Bueno, siendo así, podría hacer una excepción, además, este vestido es para que se te salten las lágrimas. —Ino, sin pretenderlo, ya había hecho su elección.

—Buena chica, me encanta que despiertes tu lado más femenino.

—Pues disfrútalo, porque no lo verás muy a menudo. —Ino se estaba mostrando débil y superficial, y esas oscuras dosis de humanidad le desagradaron.

Se fue al probador con el vestido con el que había tenido un flechazo y no tenía palabras para describir a la mujer que se asomó tras la cortina un minuto después.

Parecía una auténtica diosa de la belleza y estaba convencida de que, como mínimo, Kiba iba a padecer arritmias y taquicardias cada tres minutos.

—Me olvidaba de decirte que ya tienes planes para este fin de semana —dije, como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando salimos de Madame Bovary con un nuevo vestido en las manos de Ino.

—Ah, me alegra saberlo. ¿Y qué inesperados planes me esperan? —A mi amiga no le gustaba que le organizasen la vida, pero por una vez, me había atrevido a hacerlo. El fin justificaba los medios y necesitaba un escudo humano en un lugar en el que se podía producir una masacre emocional.

—Te vendrás a la playa conmigo, con Menma, Sakura, Sasuke y Kiba.

—Hinata, tienes un problema. O te va demasiado el morbo o eres una auténtica masoquista. Deberías hacértelo mirar.

—Lo sé, pero Sakura se ha empeñado —intenté justificarme.

—¿Y desde cuándo Sakura te dice lo que debes hacer?

—No sé, pero no he podido decirle que no.

—Pues me llevaré toneladas de palomitas porque nos espera la mayor tragicomedia de la historia y voy a poder verla en primera fila —fingió entusiasmo.

—No digas eso, por favor. No me asustes más de lo que estoy.

—No me das pena, tú solita te has metido en la boca del lobo.

Sí, yo sola había convertido mi semana en un auténtico infierno, en el que iba a compartir hoguera con Sasuke. Había dos fechas señaladas en rojo luminoso y parpadeante: la fiesta de fiesta y el fin de semana playero.

Si mi corazón seguía latiendo al finalizar la semana, sería todo un logro. Aunque no sabía por quién acabaría haciéndolo, o quizás sí.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**LA FIESTA**

Fui tachando los días de mi calendario que faltaban para dos de los grandes acontecimientos de mi vida. Menma volvía a tener esa actitud fría y distante, quizá porque yo le correspondía de la misma manera o porque los resultados de los Premios de la Confederación lo tenían al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Quería ganar porque para él, era el mejor reconocimiento de su trayectoria profesional, pero sabía que en el mundo empresarial imperaba la ley de la selva y cada día, salían de debajo de las piedras nuevos competidores que querían acabar con él y arrebatarle su puesto y su éxito.

Ino también estaba atacada y algo tan simple como ponerse un vestido, le creaba infinidad de dudas: "¿estás segura de que no va a parecer que voy disfrazada?, ¿no crees que es demasiado ostentoso? Lo mejor es que lo devuelva ", me repetía hasta la saciedad.

Y por fin, llegó la gran noche del mundo empresarial, a la que todos los que tenían algo de peso en la economía española, debían y querían estar allí. Era como la convención de los Illuminati de la gestión empresarial.

Kiba nos había propuesto ir todos juntos en una limusina como si fuésemos adolescentes estadounidenses yendo al baile de primavera, pero Menma estaba tan nervioso que prefirió que llegásemos por separado. Estaba nominado en la categoría de mejor gerente de operaciones y deseaba tanto ese premio que era un auténtico manojo de nervios.

Kiba estaba nominado como mejor gerente comercial, pero no le importaba el premio ni lo más mínimo y sólo había ido a la fiesta, por no hacerles el feo a los organizadores.

Al poco de llegar, localicé a Kiba y Ino entre los asistentes. Ino estaba preciosa y muy femenina.

Su espectacular vestido de color rojo y corte sirena, resaltaba su piel morena y un sencillo pero elegante recogido, provocó que sus ojos claros fuesen los verdaderos protagonistas de un rostro tan dulce y hermoso.

Al rato, se acercaron Sasuke y Sakura, que ni siquiera con su metro ochenta de altura y su vestido metalizado, fue capaz de eclipsar la belleza de Ino que se había convertido en el centro de todas las miradas.

Yo había rescatado del armario un vestido azul marino con un divertido escote palabra de honor asimétrico y un tejido que tenía la particularidad de realzar mis curvas. Y al contrario de Ino, me había decantado por dejar mi pelo suelto y con un pequeño efecto despeinado y alocado. Me sentía guapa, pero estaba a años luz de poder rivalizar con Ino; aunque tampoco era esa mi intención. Aquella tenía que ser su noche. La noche en la que Ino conseguiría que Kiba cayese totalmente rendido a sus pies. No sé por qué, pero me había empeñado en que los dos deberían acabar juntos. Era una pena que ellos no tuviesen el mismo empeño.

—Estás tan guapa que no puedo dejar de mirarte —le confesé a mi amiga al oído.

Nunca había visto a Ino tan sofisticada y delicada, y ese nuevo estilo le sentaba realmente bien. Parecía una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas que no era el mío.

Siempre había vestido muy sexi, pero de un modo diferente, más moderno y juvenil. Sin embargo, ese toque de elegancia y distinción, la hacían ser única entre tanta mujer espectacular, con sus maravillosos y carísimos vestidos escogidos concienzudamente para la ocasión.

—Hinata, no eres mi tipo —dijo Ino divertida.

—Es una pena porque viendo que los hombres sólo me dan problemas, me estoy planteando el cambiar de orientación sexual —le repliqué en el mismo tono.

—Si te gustasen las chicas, acabarías enamorada de una Sakura. Así eres tú. Te va la caña.

—No digas tonterías. Lo que venía a decirte es que estás espectacular —quise cambiar de tema. El simple hecho de pronunciar el nombre de Sakura me provocaba ardor de estómago.

—No sé ni cómo he llegado con el vestido entero y con el recogido intacto. Kiba no para de decirme que está deseando arrancármelo —me dijo como si nada.

— Arggg, no sigas, prefiero no saber todos los detalles.

—Perdona, es que ese hombre es incorregible. —Aunque Ino jamás lo reconociese, cada vez que hablaba de Kiba se le iluminaba la mirada.

—¿Habéis vuelto a desayunar juntos? —Quise indagar sobre cómo estaba su relación.

—No, sí, bueno...—se mostró dudosa —una vez.

—Tengo la impresión de que vas a tener que volver a reescribir tus reglas. —Su norma de no compartir el desayuno con los hombres con los que se había acostado, ya no tenía ninguna validez.

—No sé qué me pasa. Intento hacerme la dura, pero en cuanto me llama, me cuesta horrores no salir corriendo a su encuentro —pronunció con aflicción.

—¡Uy!, ¡qué mal pinta eso! —le dije con una gran sonrisa, porque en el fondo me hacía gracia su incapacidad para reconocer lo que sentía por él.

—Ya te digo. Mal, no, fatal. ¿Recuerdas a Utakata?

—¿Utakata I, "el rey follador"?

—Sí, el mismo. Pues he quedado con él para ver si se me quita esta especie de locura transitoria que me genera estar con Kiba y no ha servido de nada. Ni siquiera me parece tan buen amante como me parecía antes. —Mi amiga no comprendía a qué venía esa fijación con Kiba.

—Ino, lo siento, pero creo que lo que te ocurre es grave —le dije entre risas, sin pretender ofenderla.

—Tómatelo en serio, me estoy volviendo loca. Ya verás cómo cuando me tengas que ir a visitar al manicomio y me veas con la camisa de fuerza, no te vas a reír tanto.

—Relájate, Ino y disfrútalo. Lo que tenga que ser, será. —No quería que se angustiara, sino que disfrutara de lo maravilloso que era poder compartir su tiempo y sus orgasmos con alguien que le gustaba de verdad.

—Esto va a acabar como el rosario de la aurora. Ya puedo oler el drama —dijo sin poder apartar la vista de su "amor".

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan pesimista?, ¿por qué tiene que salir mal?

—Porque siento cómo Kiba me está arrancando el corazón sin anestesia y estoy segura de que se lo acabará comiendo frente a mí, mientras veo cómo se derrama mi sangre a través de su cara.

—¡Qué gore, Ino! —La imagen me había dado bastante asco.

—De gore nada, Hinata, ya lo verás.

—No, no lo veré. Algo me dice que lo vuestro va a salir bien. Sois tal para cual.

—Pues quien te lo haya dicho se está equivocando. Esta noche va a ser la última que pase con Kiba —me dijo muy seria antes de que el mismo Kiba interrumpiese la conversación.

Minutos después, Menma comenzó a charlar un rato con Ino y Kiba aprovechó para hablar conmigo con mayor privacidad.

—¿Qué le pasa a Ino? Esta noche está muy rara conmigo. —A Kiba había algo en la actitud de Ino con él que le tenía desconcertado.

—Kiba, creo que es mejor que lo hables con ella, no me gusta estar en medio de nada y menos de una relación, pseudo-relación o lo que sea.

—Está impresionante, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos brillaban observando cómo se movía envuelta en aquel maravilloso vestido.

—Sí, creo que es la estrella de la noche.

—Y por suerte, esta noche sólo me iluminará a mí.

—Eres un hombre afortunado. —Parecía mentira que aquellos incrédulos del amor se empeñasen en no quererse, cuando sus miradas hablaban por sí solas.

—Sí, soy el gran ganador de la velada porque Ino es el mejor premio —dijo embobado y cautivado por la belleza de su amada.

Sasuke y Sakura no tardaron en unirse a nosotros y como Sasuke había ido a la fiesta con un objetivo, quiso que yo le ayudase a ponerlo en marcha.

—He visto a un par de conocidos que son unos grandes consumidores de arte. Me gustaría presentártelos

—me dijo delante de mis amigos y de Menma.

—Está bien. Vamos. —Me disculpé ante el resto del grupo y seguí sus pasos.

Segundos después, Sasuke me cogió del brazo y me llevó al otro lado del salón, en el que estábamos muy lejos de la mirada de nuestros acompañantes.

—Estás muy guapa —me susurró al oído mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo. Y no podía evitarlo, sentirlo tan cerca, me volvía completamente loca. De seguir así, acabaría haciéndole compañía a Ino en el manicomio.

—Gracias, tú también —pronuncié de forma automática. A su lado no podía pensar.

Sentí el calor de su piel a través de la fina tela de mi vestido y mi cuerpo comenzó a arder. De pronto, dio una pequeña caricia con sus dedos sobre mi cadera y un escalofrío recorrió cada rincón de mi anatomía, haciéndome estremecer.

—Me encantaría desaparecer contigo —volvió a decir con su boca prácticamente pegada a mi rostro.

—Sasuke —fue lo único que alcance a decir en medio de un jadeo. Alguien había interrumpido aquel pequeño instante de intimidad.

Era un amigo de su padre que estaba interesado en la compra de nuevas obras de arte para su despacho.

Reconozco que no presté demasiada atención a la conversación, porque me sentía muy afortunada de poder estar a su lado y poder contemplarlo.

La entrega de premios no tardó en comenzar y una de las primera categorías anunciadas, fue aquella en la que mi novio estaba nominado. Menma no resultó premiado y lo que más le dolió de su derrota, es que le arrebató el premio un nuevo fichaje de su empresa que había ascendido meteóricamente en menos de medio año, a pesar de no tener trayectoria profesional. Casi todo el mundo intuía que era el protegido de alguien influyente al que estaban preparando para ofrecerle algo realmente importante. Intenté consolarlo porque no me gustaba verlo de ese modo, pero no quería la compasión de nadie, ni siquiera la mía.

Menma se sintió tan decepcionado por las injusticias del más falso y corrupto de los mundos, que lo único que consiguió calmar sus ganas de revelarse contra el sistema empresarial, fue convertirse en el mejor amigo del camarero. No recordaba haberlo visto beber tanto nunca, pero entendí que necesitaba mitigar su dolor y no quería ser yo quien le frenase. Él era lo suficientemente racional y responsable como para no perder el control.

Durante un largo momento lo perdí de vista y Sasuke aprovechó su ausencia para volver a acercarse a mí.

—¿Qué va a ser de nosotros, Sasuke? —Estaba hecha un lío. Menma me excluía de su sufrimiento, tenía que ver como Sakura se deshacía en atenciones con Sasuke y yo estaba totalmente perdida.

—No quiero prometerte que voy a dejar ya mismo a Sakura porque no quiero fallarte otra vez. Tengo que esperar el momento adecuado para hacerlo, pero lo haré —dijo con firmeza.

—Yo tampoco veo la ocasión de dejar a Menma, lo veo tan vulnerable que me parte el corazón.

—Hinata, pensamos que estamos haciendo lo mejor, pero creo que nos estamos equivocando. Es muy probable que si Menma y Sakura estuviesen en nuestro lugar, no tendrían tanto cuidado de no dañar nuestros sentimientos.

—Pero para bien o para mal, nosotros somos así y hacemos lo que consideramos correcto.

—Es muy doloroso. —Sasuke volvió a acercarse a mí y con su mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, mi cuerpo entró en combustión. —Lo único que deseo es estar contigo y poder besarte, acariciarte, hacerte el amor... —dejó caer sus excitantes palabras dentro de mi oído.

—Por favor, no digas eso. —No estaba preparada para escucharlo hablar de ese modo.

—No voy a mentirte.

—Pero no lo digas aquí. Alguien podría oírte —le advertí.

—Me da igual.

—No, no te da igual, así que intenta controlarte, por favor —le repliqué con seriedad.

—Cuando te tengo cerca no soy capaz de mantener el control. Me alteras demasiado —pronunció excesivamente seductor, poniendo en llamas el interior de mis piernas.

—Sasuke... —jadeé sintiendo cómo el calor recorría cada esquina de mi cuerpo.

—Dime que tú no sientes lo mismo —pronunció suplicante como si necesitase una confesión por mi parte.

—Por favor —le dije en un susurro. No podía seguir hablando de nosotros.

—¡Dímelo! —Volvió a suplicar con voz ahogada y transformó mi excitación en auténtico dolor. Si hubiese podido, habría colocado mi mano sobre su nuca y habría atraído su boca a la mía para devorar los labios más apetitosos que había visto jamás.

No podía dejar de imaginarme esos labios tan jugosos y carnosos besando los puntos más oscuros y secretos de mi cuerpo y no sabía cómo calmar las ganas que tenía de sentirlo sobre y dentro de mí. Estaba a punto de perder la razón.

—Sabes que sí —me costó pronunciar. Sólo quería acariciarlo.

—Dime qué te gustaría hacer si no estuviese toda esta gente alrededor.

—No... —jadeé otra vez. Lo que pasaba por mi cabeza era demasiado degenerado como para pronunciarlo.

—Dime que te mueres por follar conmigo —pronunció con una voz tan excitada que la pasión contenida de mi cuerpo casi me hace estallar de dolor.

—Lo siento. No puedo. —Pensé morirme ante él. Me alejé de su lado y comencé a deambular como una demente por el salón.

Los presentadores del evento anunciaron que Kiba Inuzuka había ganado el premio a mejor gerente comercial del año, pero Kiba, al igual que Menma, tampoco dio señales de vida.

—No me extraña que haya decidido esfumarse —dijo el hombre trajeado que estaba detrás del atril —si yo tuviese a semejante acompañante, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo entre todos vosotros —pronunció entre risas sin valorar si su comentario había sido apropiado o no.

Minutos después, Menma apareció enfurecido diciéndome, lo más disimuladamente que le era posible, que había llegado la hora de irnos para casa. Todo fue tan precipitado que tardé en darme cuenta de que tenía enrojecida la piel que iba de la boca a la parte superior de la mejilla, piel que poco a poco fue adquiriendo peor aspecto.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le pregunté asustada.

—Nada —respondió embravecido y borracho.

—¿Nada?

—Déjame, por favor. No estoy de humor —me cogió con fuerza de la mano y me llevó a rastras hasta la salida.

—¿Por qué no me quieres? —me preguntó con dolor mientras encogía su cuerpo sobre la acera, intentando contener el llanto.

—Menma, no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado. —Afortunadamente, no había mucha gente fuera, pero se estaba poniendo en evidencia delante de los pocos testigos que no podían apartar los ojos de nosotros.

—Sí, tiene que ser ahora porque me estoy muriendo. ¿Por qué has dejado de quererme?

—Menma rompió en llanto, se puso de rodillas frente a mí, y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, apoyó su rostro bañado en lágrimas sobre mi vientre.

—Yo te quiero, Menma —le dije con la boca pequeña porque no soportaba ser la protagonista de semejante escena.

—Pues demuéstramelo, joder. Necesito que seas mi novia. Quiero que vuelvas a besarme con pasión, quiero estar dentro de ti, quiero escuchar tus gemidos pegados a mi oído... —dijo a voz en grito, haciéndome morir de la vergüenza y rompiéndome el corazón. No soportaba ser la causante de su dolor.

—Por favor, Menma, todo el mundo nos está mirando.

—¡Y qué coño me importa! A mí sólo me importas tú. El resto del mundo se puede ir a tomar por... —volvió a gritar.

Por suerte, llegó el taxi que esperaba con ansia y aunque me las vi y me las deseé para meter su cuerpo de dos metros de altura en los asientos traseros del taxi, cuando por fin lo logré, se tumbó como pudo sobre mi regazo y empezó a gimotear, mientras no paraba de rogar: " Hinata, quiéreme ".

Llegamos a casa y cuando conseguí meterlo en la cama, me agarró para que me tumbara a su lado y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera conseguí quitarme el vestido de fiesta que llevaba y me obligó a pasar varias horas pegada a su cuerpo.

—Hola —llamé a Ino por teléfono cuando consideré que era una hora prudente para despertarla.

Llevaba horas sin dormir y necesitaba escuchar una voz amiga.

—Buenos días, corazón.

—Ino, ¿recuerdas que en media hora nos vamos a la playa? —estaba segura de que lo había olvidado.

—¿Media hora?

—Parece que la noche ha sido intensa —le dije con picardía. Prefería hablar de su noche que de la mía.

—Sí, demasiado. ¿Te ha contado Menma lo que pasó ayer?

—No, pero me gustaría saberlo. —Intuía que Ino sabía el porqué del golpe de mi novio en la cara.

—En un momento de la velada, Kiba y yo nos fuimos al cuarto de baño a hacer de las nuestras. Creo que son nuestra debilidad. Y cuando acabamos de jugar un rato, Kiba salió antes del cuarto de baño para que yo pudiese adecentarme un poco. Y mientras me esperaba, Menma lo abordó encolerizado y lo acusó de ser el culpable de vuestro distanciamiento. Menma estaba convencido de que tú y él tenéis un lío, y cuando salí, estaban a puñetazo limpio.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Nunca me habría esperado algo así. Me había imaginado que se había peleado por algo referente al premio que no le habían dado.

—Intenté separarlos mientras convencía a Menma de que tú no tienes nada con Kiba y parece que al final le entró en su dura mollera.

—Lo siento, Ino. Siento que Menma se haya comportado de ese modo y que os haya estropeado la noche.

—No te preocupes, de eso ya me he encargado yo y te aseguro que mis golpes son mucho más dolorosos.

—¿Qué has hecho, insensata? —Estaba convencida de que mi amiga se había dejado llevar por sus miedos y había cometido una locura.

—Pues después de una noche de sexo salvaje, le he dicho a Kiba que no habría una próxima vez —confesó tan tranquila.

—¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?

—No sé, creo que bien. Dijo que no entendía qué me pasaba porque creía que los dos navegábamos en la misma dirección, lo que sea que signifique eso. Y se mostró decepcionado y enfadado conmigo.

—¿No crees que si le ha molestado es porque realmente le importas?

—No sé, Hinata, pero créeme, es mejor así. —Parecía que Ino se creía sus propias palabras.

—No entiendo por qué piensas que estáis mejor separados.

—Porque me he enamorado de él.

—Lo siento, amiga. Contra todo pronóstico eres humana y tu corazón late como el del más común de los mortales.

—¡Y es tan sexi cuando se enfada! —confesó entre suspiros.

—No puedo imaginarme a Kiba enfadado.

—Pues se le tensan todos los músculos de la cara, sus ojos se vuelven pequeños y cierra los puños con tanta fuerza que parece que va a clavarse sus propios dedos en la palma de la mano.

—Kiba es fantástico —pensé en voz alta.

—Lo sé y por eso creo que le he hecho un favor alejándome de él. Él no quiere una mujer con la que compartir su vida.

—¿Has hablado de eso con él?, ¿cómo sabes qué es lo que quiere?

—Hinata, no hay que ser un lince para saber qué tipo de hombre es.

Tenía razón. Kiba parecía de esos hombres que usan a las mujeres a su antojo, sin pensar jamás en la idea de mantener una relación con ellas. Pero a veces las apariencias engañan y aunque ese argumento solía estar en boca de ilusos y falsamente esperanzados, puede que en aquella ocasión se hiciese realidad. Kiba era una caja de sorpresas y siempre había una primera vez para enamorarse. Si en el mundo había una mujer perfecta para Kiba, esa era Ino.

—¿Va a venir a la playa? —Seguramente después de su media ruptura con Ino, no quisiese verla.

—No sé. No lo hemos hablado.

—¿Quieres que venga?

—¿Qué respuesta te doy: la de la cabeza o la del corazón?

—Ya me has respondido. Te veo en media hora.

La historia de Ino y Kiba no había llegado a su fin y yo iba a encargarme de que, como mínimo, tuviese un episodio más.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, seguí sentada sobre el sofá, pensando en qué le diría a Kiba para convencerlo, pero antes de marcar su número, apareció un Menma moribundo en la sala de estar, y arrastrando su cuerpo, se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

—Cariño, perdóname por lo de ayer. Llevaba días pensando que tienes una aventura con Kiba y en lugar de hablar contigo, he actuado como un auténtico imbécil. —Sentí cómo a pesar de la resaca y su malestar general, se esforzaba por abrirme su corazón.

—Espero que venga a la playa porque me gustaría poder disculparme con él.

—No te preocupes. Seguro que lo entenderá.

—Hinata, ya no voy a rogarte una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. Si has decidido alejarte de mi camino, yo no voy a impedírtelo. —Se mostró tan derrotado que algo en mi interior se removió. No soportaba verlo así. Era demasiado duro. Y de pronto, dejándome llevar por un impulso tan visceral como extraño, llevé mi cuerpo hacia él y lo besé con lentitud y profundidad, buscando respuestas en el interior de su boca.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?, ¿había perdido la cabeza después de tantos episodios de locura?

Deseaba y necesitaba que el mar me devolviese la sensatez que había perdido el día que Sasuke se convirtió en algo más que un amigo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**IMPREVISIBLE COMO EL MAR. (1A PARTE)**

Aquel beso resultó ser mágico y el humor de Menma dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Se tomó una aspirina, se dio una ducha y en veinte minutos, estaba esperándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dispuesto a ir a buscar a Ino. Estaba extremadamente cariñoso y atento conmigo, pero en aquella ocasión no me molestó.

Mi amiga en cambio, no desprendía la misma jovialidad.

—¿Has hablado con él? —me preguntó en cuanto entró en el coche. Lo único que le preocupaba era saber si tenía noticias de Kiba.

—No, lo siento. Seguro que aún está durmiendo. —Le mentí a propósito para alargar un poquito su sufrimiento y conseguir que la sorpresa fuese mayor.

Y con mi respuesta, el ánimo de Ino bajó algún peldaño más. Sé que se esperaba alguna noticia más esperanzadora, pero quería que espabilase y que comprendiese que no se puede jugar con los sentimientos, ni con los ajenos, ni con los propios.

Durante el viaje, no hablamos demasiado, todos teníamos algo en qué pensar. Y cada vez que Menma se dirigía a mí, me hablaba como un corderito degollado usando apelativos como: cariño, amor, mi vida...

Nunca había sido excesivamente empalagoso, pero su nivel de azúcar iba subiendo por momentos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mis padres, bajamos el poco equipaje que habíamos llevado y antes de dejarlo en la habitación, lo primero que hice fue encender la chimenea porque aunque no hacía el mismo frío que en Tokio, la sensación de humedad era bastante desagradable. También puse la calefacción con la esperanza de que en pocas horas, todas las habitaciones de la casa dejasen de parecer frías y húmedas.

Menma fue a hacer la compra a un supermercado cercano mientras Ino y yo, hacíamos las camas y limpiábamos el polvo acumulado en la casa después de haber estado tres meses cerrada.

—¿Me vas a explicar a qué viene tanto "cariño" y tanto "mi amor"?, ¿por qué os comportáis como si fueseis la pareja del año? —me increpó Ino.

—Esta mañana lo besé.

—Es tu novio. Eso no debería ser una gran noticia.

—No sé, es que estaba tan mal, lo vi tan hundido que... —No me lo podía creer: ¿estaba justificando un beso?

—Hinata, ¿estás tonta o qué te pasa? No puedes seguir con Menma por pena. —Ino se había propuesto echarme la bronca por mi actitud.

—Ya. —No tenía forma de disculpar mi comportamiento. Hacía tiempo que mi vida amorosa se me había ido de las manos.

—¿Qué ya ni qué narices?, ¿qué pasa con Sasuke?

—Sasuke sigue con Sakura. Lo que yo sienta por él no importa.

—¿Cómo que no importa?

—No, no importa —respondí más enfadada de lo que pretendía. —Me muero de ganas de estar con él.

No puedes imaginarte cuánto. Pero mientras yo intento hacer lo imposible por contener mis deseos, es otra mujer la que está a su lado y no puedo soportarlo más.

—¿Y por qué sigue con Sakura? —Ino no comprendía nada.

—Me imagino que también por pena.

—Menudo par de gilipollas estáis hechos —dijo sin pelos en la lengua. Iba a rebatirle, pero para qué, si tenía más razón que un santo.

Oímos llegar un coche y aunque creímos que era Menma, eran Sasuke y Sakura, que como siempre, llegaba arrasando.

—¿Y tu amante dónde está? —le preguntó con ese tonito tan despectivo que solía usar cada vez que se dirigía a Ino.

—Seguramente esté follando con otra.

—Pobrecita mía, no sufras, hay más peces en el mar. —En sus palabras no había implícito ningún tipo de consuelo. Sakura jamás haría algo así por ella.

—Gracias por tu sabiduría popular. Por lo menos, estoy en el lugar adecuado y esta tarde podré salir a pescar. —Le dijo como si no pasara nada. Los comentarios de Sakura no le afectaban ni lo más mínimo.

—Sakura, por favor, basta —la regañó Sasuke.

—Sí, tienes razón, cariño, te prometí que me iba a portar bien y así lo haré. Espero que tú también cumplas tu promesa —le dijo seductora antes de darle un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sasuke no le respondió, y aunque sí le dedicó una gran sonrisa, pude percibir bajo sus labios cierto nerviosismo. ¿A qué promesa se refería Maléfica?

—Ven, mi vida, acompáñame a dejar el equipaje —pronunció seductora mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Y agarrados, subieron los dos la escalera, mientras que yo, inmóvil por la estupefacción, observaba cómo se encerraban en una habitación delante de mis ojos. Y durante el corto trayecto, Sasuke ni se molestó en mirarme.

—Amiga, deberías pensar en la posibilidad de que después de varios años durmiendo juntos, a Sasuke se le haya pegado parte de su maldad —Ino rompió el encantamiento reflexionando en voz alta sobre lo que acababa de ver.

—Puede ser. —¿A qué diablos venía todo aquello?

Minutos después, llegó Menma, y Ino y yo salimos a ayudarle con la compra.

—¿Han llegado Sakura y Sasuke? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí.

—¿Y dónde están?

—Están encerrados en la habitación. Sakura le debe estar haciendo algún tipo de conjuro que anule su voluntad y lo convierta en un pelele —le respondió Ino.

Menma se rio con sonoras carcajadas y yo, si hubiese podido, me habría puesto a llorar.

Cuando acabábamos de colocar todo en la cocina, Sasuke y Sakura nos obsequiaron con su presencia.

—Me encanta esta casa —dijo Sakura entusiasmada. —No sé por qué no venimos más a menudo.

—Si lo que buscas es un picadero, cómprate un piso —le espetó Ino. —Ahhh, pero si ya la tienes.

—Aún es pronto para comer, ¿os apetece dar un paseo por la playa? —las interrumpió Menma.

—Si no os importa, preferiría quedarme, me gustaría acostarme un ratito más. —Ino estaba muy cansada después de una noche entera sin dormir.

—Nosotros también estamos agotados, ¿por qué no nos acostamos un rato? —le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke y a continuación le guiñó un ojo.

—Ehhh, no... —pronunció nervioso, como si no supiese qué decir —yo no tengo sueño.

—Nadie dijo que teníamos que dormir —le dijo su novia con picardía.

¡Dios!, ¿por qué Sakura me mortificaba de ese modo? Su presencia me privaba de oxígeno y no veía el momento de salir por fin de aquella casa.

—Disfrutad. Volveremos en una hora —se despidió Menma.

—Por favor, recordad que estoy en la habitación de al lado. Os agradecería discreción.

—Les advirtió Ino, a la que no parecía hacerle mucha gracia quedarse con ellos dos.

Sakura iba a contestar algo para quedar con la última palabra, pero Sasuke, apretándola del brazo se lo impidió.

No pensé que pasear junto a la orilla en compañía de Menma iba ser tan placentero. El aire puro del mar me llenaba de energía.

—¿Te gustaría que nos viniésemos a vivir aquí? —me preguntó Menma de repente.

—No. Me encanta la playa, pero adoro vivir en la gran ciudad. Además, tienes que ser realista, ¿qué harías lejos de tu empresa?

—Podría pedirme una excedencia. Unos meses sabáticos sólo para nosotros. —Menma parecía empeñado en resucitar nuestra relación.

—Voy a comenzar a trabajar con Sasuke y quiero y necesito hacerlo. —Ya no sabía si creerme mis propias palabras. Mi relación con él era un verdadero desastre. Un sinsentido que no tenía fácil solución, pero aún deseaba tener una excusa para estar cerca de Sasuke, aunque su presencia me rompiese el corazón.

—¿Estás segura? Podemos permitirnos varios meses sin trabajar. —Menma quería dedicarme el cien por cien de su tiempo y yo tenía el corazón dividido.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no es el mejor momento.

—Lo único que quiero es que estemos bien, así, como ahora. —Menma me agarró, llevó mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y me besó. Yo me dejé besar. El sabor de sus besos no me desagradaba. Durante años, fueron mágicos y conseguían encender mi deseo en milésimas de segundo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, nos encontramos a Ino preparando la comida y a Sakura y Sasuke encerrados todavía en su cuarto.

—¿Qué tal el paseo? —preguntó más animada después de una hora de descanso.

—Magnífico. Estoy deseando volver a la playa. A la tarde podíamos merendar allí —propuso Menma emocionado.

—Sí, me parece una idea fantástica. Hinata, estaba pensando que cuando nos vayamos vas a tener que llamar a un fumigador, a un exterminador o un cazafantasmas —dijo con seriedad mientras señalaba con un cuchillo el cuarto de Sakura y Sasuke.

Menma se desternillaba con las bromas de Ino.

Sasuke apareció en la cocina con cara de haber dormido una gran siesta y de haber caído en el más profundo de los sueños. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, y frotándose la cara, intentaba despejarse.

—¿Qué tal el paseo? —preguntó por cortesía. En ningún momento dirigió sus ojos hacia a mí.

—Bien —respondí cortante. La noche anterior me provocaba susurrándome al oído y en aquel momento, actuaba como si no existiese.

—Le he propuesto a Hinata quedarnos a vivir aquí, pero resulta que le apetece más trabajar contigo —le contó Menma.

—Yo también estoy deseando trabajar con ella —dijo Sasuke con cara de satisfacción y orgullo después de las palabras de Menma. Pero lo que decía no iba en consonancia con sus acciones.

Yo suspiré porque el tema de conversación me incomodaba y Ino entornó los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con gesto de desaprobación, demostrándome lo surrealista que le parecía todo aquello.

Sakura se unió a nosotros, se sirvió una copa de vino de la botella que Menma acababa de abrir y de pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Fui a abrir sabiendo perfectamente quién era y en silencio, lo llevé hasta la cocina.

—Pero si ha llegado el hombre —dijo Sakura con sorna.

A Ino se le cayó de la mano la cuchara de palo con la que estaba removiendo la pasta.

—Hola, preciosa —Kiba se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Nunca lo había visto tan guapo. Llevaba puesto un jersey gris, un pantalón vaquero oscuro y una cazadora de piel de color negro, pero no era su ropa lo que le hacía parecer más sexi, sino la cara de enamorado que se le ponía cada vez que tenía a Ino delante. ¡Quién lo iba a decir!, Kiba estaba siendo absorbido por los influjos del amor. Ya decía yo que torres más altas habían caído.

—No deberías estar aquí —pronunció nerviosa mi amiga.

—No debería pero es donde quería estar.

—Parece que los tortolitos no se ponen de acuerdo. —La encantadora Sakura tenía la costumbre de hacer siempre un comentario malintencionado.

—Sakura, cállate, por favor —le pidió Sasuke harto de su actitud.

—Venga, cariño, pero si sólo estoy bromeando.

La comida fue un auténtico espectáculo. Kiba miraba con una intensidad sobrecogedora a Ino y ella, removiéndose en su silla, intentaba huir del poder de sus ojos. Yo procuraba no mirar ni a Sasuke ni a Sakura, porque haciéndolo lo único que conseguía era que se me pudriesen las entrañas y Menma, seguía siendo el oso amoroso que no dejaba de colmarme de atenciones. Sólo le faltaba estornudar corazoncitos rojos. ¡Madre del amor hermoso, qué situación!

—Deberíamos ir ahora a la playa para aprovechar todas las horas de sol que podamos—propuso Menma y todos aceptaron. En principio, aquel había sido el objetivo del viaje.

Paseamos un rato y casi una hora después decidimos sentarnos un rato sobre la arena y disfrutar simplemente con contemplar el mar.

Kiba le preguntó a Ino si podía hablar con ella a solas y ella accedió.

Fue maravilloso observarles. Comenzaron a alejarse y Kiba no tardó en coger de la mano a Ino para caminar agarrados. Ella lo miró asustada y él se acercó hacia a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Caminaron varios metros con paso lento, se soltaron de la mano, se pusieron frente a frente y Ino con cara de angustia empezó a explicarle algo, pero Kiba llevó sus manos a la cara para calmarla con sus caricias, habló durante unos minutos y después la besó. Probablemente, le estuviese diciendo lo mismo que me había dicho a mí aquella mañana cuando lo llamé por teléfono.

En ningún momento me habló de amor ni reconoció que se había enamorado, pero me dijo frases tan sinceras y hermosas como que necesitaba verla todos los días, que la simple idea de imaginarla con otro hombre le volvía loco, que no sólo quería compartir el desayuno con ella, sino que quería compartirlo absolutamente todo, que un día sin verla era un día perdido... No había duda, estaban locos el uno por el otro. Yo también era una visionaria, pero del amor ajeno.

El rostro de Ino dibujó una amplia sonrisa, rodeó el cuello de Kiba con sus brazos y se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Segundos después, se besaron como si nosotros no estuviésemos mirándolos.

—¿Te apetece que caminemos un rato? Así dejaremos a Sasuke y a Sakura a solas —me sugirió Menma.

—No, no es necesario —respondió Sasuke con rapidez.

—Venga, mi amor, durante la semana apenas tenemos tiempo para estar solos —le dijo Sakura entre carantoñas.

—Está bien, vamos —acepté la propuesta de Menma mientras me ponía en pie. No me apetecía seguir presenciando sus muestras de cariño, así que decidí dar un paseo con mi novio. Cualquier cosa era mejor que soportar a Sakura y Sasuke juntos.

Además, resultó ser un gran paseo que me recordó a las primeras veces que llevé a Menma a la casa de la playa, en las que hacíamos rutas interminables sobre la arena y entre las rocas.

Hablamos del pasado y recordamos algunas de las anécdotas más divertidas de nuestra relación, como el día que sorprendió a mi madre haciendo top less porque ella, que acababa de despertarse de una mini siesta y estaba cegada por el sol, lo había confundido con mi padre. Y entre risas y recuerdos, las horas se nos pasaron volando.

Sasuke y Sakura habían hecho una hoguera en la playa y habían traído una nevera llena de cervezas y una bolsa enorme de aperitivos.

En cuanto llegamos, Sakura, muy servicial, nos dio de beber con su mejor cara, y he de reconocer que me molestó verla tan amable y de tan buen humor. ¿Qué le habría hecho o dicho Sasuke para que estuviese así de contenta?

Kiba y Ino llegaron un par de minutos después, todavía agarrados de la mano y con un gesto de felicidad en sus rostros que jamás había visto en ninguno de los dos.

—El amor está en el aire —dijo Sakura haciendo referencia a su actitud tan acaramelada.

—Más de lo que tú te crees —pronunció Kiba mirándome directamente y guiñándome un ojo.

—Kiba, quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento tan infantil de ayer. Siento haber pagado contigo mis sospechas —se disculpó Menma.

—Quizás sea otro hombre el que se merezca tu puñetazo —espetó Kiba, provocando que Sasuke casi se atragante con la cerveza. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir algo semejante?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? No te entiendo —Menma estaba totalmente desconcertado.

Le lancé una profunda mirada de odio a Kiba que por sí misma parecía gritar: "Cállate, joder ".

—Eh... —reculó —me refería a Hernán Castro, el hombre que se llevó tu premio y que por si no lo sabías, es el ahijado de tu jefe y van a darle la vicepresidencia de tu empresa. Con él sí deberías haber descargado tu ira, porque además es un niño pijo que se lo tiene muy creído.

Menma se quedó satisfecho con su explicación y no ahondó más en el tema. Y mientras bebíamos y charlábamos alrededor de la hoguera, no podía dejar de mirar a las dos parejas que tenía enfrente. Una, me hacía tremendamente feliz y otra, me descomponía el corazón. Y mientras tanto, Menma no dejaba de regalarme decenas de caricias y abrazos. Aquel fue uno de los momentos más agridulces de mi vida. En aquel momento no me hubiese importado haber terminado como Juana de Arco.

De vez en cuando, mi mirada se cruzaba con la de Sasuke, pero él huía de mis ojos como si le quemaran.

Tal vez aquella fuese la alineación perfecta del Universo y cada oveja estaba con su pareja. Los astros no podían equivocarse tanto, pensé desilusionada.

Y el resto de la noche transcurrió igual. Ino y Kiba se comportaban como una pareja estable y consolidada y Sasuke y Sakura parecían la pareja del siglo. Aún recuerdo las náuseas que me provocaba verlos así.

Antes de la cena, fui a la bodega a buscar un par de botellas de vino (una borrachera era lo único que podría anestesiar mi dolor) y Kiba decidió acompañarme, mientras

Ino y Sasuke cocinaban, y Sakura ponía la mesa.

—¿Pero por qué has dicho semejante estupidez?, ¿qué pretendías? —le recriminé su desapropiado comentario en la playa.

—¿Y tú te atreves a echarme la bronca? Te equivocas, Hinata. Eres tú la que se merece un escarmiento por estar actuando como una verdadera imbécil. —Kiba y su hiriente exceso de sinceridad.

—Pero, ¿por qué me hablas así? —¿Por qué quería hacerme daño?

—Porque estás arruinando tu vida.

—¡Basta ya! —En aquel momento, lo que menos me apetecía escuchar eran las reprimendas de Kiba.

—¿A qué viene ese rollito de pareja de feliz que te traes con Menma?

—La gran pareja feliz son Sakura y Sasuke —dije con dolor en mi voz y en mi corazón.

—A mí ellos no me importan. A mí me importas tú y no puedes seguir compartiendo tu vida con una persona a la que no quieres.

—No es tan fácil. —¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en decirme lo que debía hacer?

—Sí lo es y como no hagas algo pronto, te juro que voy a cometer una locura y no tendré compasión de ti—me amenazó antes de abandonar la bodega y regresar con nuestros amigos.

La cena transcurrió con asombrosa tranquilidad, aunque temí que a las primeras de cambio, Kiba lanzase una bomba encima de aquella mesa. Cada vez que me miraba, sus ojos me gritaban decenas de reproches y mi incomodidad y mi sentimiento de culpabilidad aumentaba por segundos.

Después del postre, Ino y yo nos encargamos de recoger la cocina. Realmente, fui yo la que se ofreció voluntaria para estar lejos de la odiosa parejita, y mi considerada amiga decidió acompañarme, porque además, quería tener un pequeño momento de confidencias conmigo. Y reconozco que yo también con ella, porque deseaba que me contase qué había ocurrido entre Kiba y ella en la playa.

—No me lo puedo creer, Hinata, le gusto, le gusto de verdad —Ino aún no podía creerse lo que había sucedido en la playa.

—Eso ya lo sabía yo, mujer de poca fe.

—Me siento como si estuviese flotando. Me he enamorado de alguien y ese alguien también está enamorado de mí.

—¿Te lo ha dicho? —¿Kiba había pronunciado semejantes palabras?

—Sí, me dijo que no sabía qué nombre ponerle a lo que sentía por mí, porque nunca le había pasado nada igual, pero que creía que estaba enamorado.

—¿Y qué le hace estar tan seguro de ello?

—¿Crees que no es verdad lo que siente? —Ino había malinterpretado mi pregunta.

—¡Qué no, boba! Pero quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles y no quiero que mi curiosidad sea tan evidente.

—Me confesó que la noche anterior cuando le aseguré que no volveríamos a vernos, algo se le rompió dentro del pecho y que le costaba respirar, que se pasó horas intentado controlar su respiración y que sólo lo logró cuando tú lo llamaste.

—¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

—Que había intentado alejarlo de mí porque tenía miedo de todo lo que me hacía sentir y me ha tranquilizado diciéndome que él también está muy asustado pero que juntos haríamos frente a todos nuestros temores y que juntos... —se quedó en silencio.

—Y que juntos, ¿qué?

—Aprenderíamos a amar —dijo avergonzada.

—Ahora va a resultar que Kiba es el hombre más romántico del mundo. —Me hacía mucha gracia que un hombre que renegaba del amor, hubiese caído en sus redes.

—No sé si lo será o no, pero me tiene viviendo en un mundo de fantasía. —Mi amiga estaba emocionada, enamorada y tremendamente feliz.

—Disfrútalo, cariño. No hay nada tan maravilloso como enamorarse.

Siempre había sabido que, tarde o temprano, Ino acabaría encontrando el amor, simplemente, se había vuelto una mujer muy exigente y necesitaba cruzarse con un hombre que sólo con mirarla hiciese saltar su corazón. Y Kiba era el único capaz de domar ese pequeño corazón salvaje. Aquel cuento de hadas había tenido un final feliz.

Y antes de lo previsto, llegó el momento que más temía de aquel día: la hora de irnos a la cama. Sasuke fue el primero en subir las escaleras y tuve que ver cómo Sakura, detrás de él, le sacaba la camisa de dentro del pantalón y comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda.

Ella era la única dueña de esa preciosa piel. Cerré los ojos e intenté controlar mi respiración para contenerme y no ponerme a gritar como una histérica mientras les lanzaba una silla a la cabeza. ¡Dios!, iba a acabar en el manicomio. Mi futuro estaba escrito. Mi mundo comenzaba a moverse veloz a mi alrededor y sólo los brazos de Menma lograron calmar la sensación de mareo que amenazaba con poner del revés mi estómago y mi vida.

¿Cómo podía haber llegado a esa situación? Ni en mis peores pesadillas, podría haber imaginado que un fin de semana de supuesto relax entre amigos iba a ser como arder en el peor de los infiernos, me estaba quemando viva.

Ya en nuestro cuarto, los gemidos ensordecedores de Sakura retorcían mis entrañas y el único modo de dejar de oírla era escuchar el sonido de mis propios gemidos. Menma me deseaba y yo me sentía desdichada. Y aunque no quería hacerlo, me dejé llevar por los besos y las caricias de mi novio.

Sakura, mi gran amiga Sakura.

En más de una ocasión, en la que después de un par de copas, llegaba el turno de las confidencias femeninas, había confesado ser bastante recatada, pudorosa y silenciosa en el terreno sexual. Entonces, ¿a qué venía ese alarde de potencia vocal? Parecía una maldita soprano y lo único que deseaba era que se callase de una puñetera vez. Habría dado mi vida por tener superpoderes para poder derribar con el esfuerzo de mi mete, la pared de ladrillo que separaba nuestras habitaciones y que cayese como una losa sobre ella, o por lo menos, sobre sus cuerdas vocales.

¡Sí!, ¡así!, ¡más!, ¡máaaaaaas!... ¿qué pecado había cometido para tener que aguantar semejante castigo? Pero me lo merecía, ¿a quién quería engañar?, me lo merecía todo y más. Yo era la que había sido infiel, yo era la que se había acostado con el novio de mi amiga, me merecía eso y más.

Y con la repugnancia que me causaban los sonidos que provenían del cuarto de al lado, la culpabilidad por hacerle daño al hombre que me tenía entre sus brazos y con el corazón roto por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el dormitorio de al lado, fingí como jamás lo había hecho porque la persona con la que deseaba estar, acababa de provocarle el más sonoro e intenso de los orgasmos a mi mejor amiga.

El caos en el que se había convertido mi vida en los últimos meses se extendió de mi cabeza y mi corazón a mi estómago y allí, sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de Menma pegado al mío, exhausto por el sexo, sentí ganas de vomitar.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui directa al baño, intentando calmarme con cada paso que daba hacia mi corto destino y haciendo lo imposible por contener las náuseas. Abrí la puerta y me apoyé sobre el lavabo, antes de atreverme a contemplar el reflejo de mi rostro en el espejo. Cada día odiaba más a la mujer que me miraba con tanta dureza como si no reconociese a la persona que tenía frente a ella. Ya no sabía quién era.

Había perdido el norte y mi vida era un barco a la deriva que iba a tener un final más trágico que el del mismísimo Titanic. Era la crónica de un desastre anunciado. Me llevé las manos sobre los ojos para dejar de ver esa imagen que tanto detestaba y rompí a llorar, en silencio, para que nadie se enterase de la profunda tristeza que se había adueñado de mi corazón.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, Menma se había quedado dormido, así que aproveché para ponerme algo de ropa y salir a oxigenarme con el aire gélido de la madrugada. Procuré hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a una casa que parecía estar profundamente dormida. Sin poder evitarlo, eché una rápida mirada a la puerta de la habitación en la que Sakura y Sasuke descansaban después de una agotadora sesión de sexo y deseé inmolarme allí mismo.

Escuché ruido. Provenía del salón. Me fui acercando poco a poco y después de distinguir la luz de la televisión a través de la puerta, me encontré con Ino y Kiba sentados sobre la alfombra y con sus espaldas apoyadas en el sofá, enganchados a lo que había en la pequeña pantalla, sin pestañear y compartiendo un bol de palomitas.

—Nos estamos pegando un maratón de Alien. Estamos empezando con la segunda peli, ¿te animas? —me propuso Kiba sin apartar los ojos de la tele y ofreciéndome con su mano parte de las palomitas.

—Gracias, chicos, pero voy a salir a tomar un poco el aire.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se preocupó Ino.

—Sí, sólo es un poco de insomnio.

—Ya... —No se lo creyó pero tampoco insistió.

En pocos segundos, ya estaba disfrutando de la soledad y de la oscuridad de la noche. Me senté en uno de los escalones que bajaban al pequeño jardín trasero y me perdí en las estrellas. No lo escuché llegar y sólo noté su presencia cuando se sentó a mi lado sobre la fría madera de aquel escalón.

—Te odio, te odio con todas mis fuerzas. —Su voz estaba llena de rencor. —¿Qué coño pretendías hacer?, ¿matarme? Pues puedes estar satisfecha porque lo has conseguido —dijo en voz baja pero dándole a cada palabra la fuerza y la rabia que brotaban de su garganta. Nunca había escuchado a Sasuke hablar de ese modo. No había ni rastro del hombre pacífico y comedido.

Dirigí mi cara hacia la suya y sus ojos inyectados en sangre me sobrecogieron.

¿Yo estaba matando a Sasuke? Él había lanzado una granada sobre mi corazón que llevaba semanas volando por los aires. Y yo también le odiaba, le odiaba por todo el daño que me estaba haciendo y lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. Y en aquel lugar en el que se suponía que debíamos guardar las apariencias, sólo deseaba gritarle y reprocharle que se hubiese acostado con ella.

—Esto no puede seguir así. Voy a acabar haciendo una estupidez. ¡Joder, Hinata!, ¿por qué te has acostado con Menma? —su voz seguía sonando ahogada y enfurecida.

—Porque tú lo has hecho con Sakura —le respondí simulando estar tranquila aunque mi sangre estaba en plena ebullición por la ira.

—Llevo todo el día viendo cómo te devora con la mirada, cómo no podía frenar sus manos ni su boca cada vez que te tenía cerca y me he vuelto loco. No soporto veros juntos.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento yo cada vez que te veo con Sakura? —le pregunté dolida.

—Esto es una jodida locura y sé que soy el culpable por no haberle puesto fin cuando debí hacerlo, pero ya no lo aguanto más. Esto se acabó ahora mismo —pronunció con firmeza.

Por un pequeño instante quise frenarle, pero un "¿qué demonios vas a hacer? " se quedó escondido en mi boca y dejé que Sasuke se dejase llevar por lo que sentía en aquel momento. Necesitaba que él diese ese paso que yo no me atrevía a dar. La suerte estaba echada y se vaticinaban tormentas y fuerte marejada.

Minutos después, escuché gritos que provenían de su habitación: ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme?, ¡No me dejes!, ¡hijo de ...! Y a los gritos les sucedieron el llanto más desgarrador y un sonoro portazo seguido de los pasos de Sasuke bajando las escaleras.

Salió por la puerta del jardín. Había acabado de vestirse y llevaba una mochila roja colgada del hombro. Su mirada estaba perdida y su mano libre buscaba algo en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero, hasta que sacó las llaves del coche.

—Yo ya he solucionado mis mierdas, ahora te toca a ti solucionar las tuyas —sentenció antes de atravesar el jardín sin dirigirme la mirada y sin mirar atrás.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**IMPREVISIBLE COMO EL MAR (2A PARTE)**

Segundos después, escuché a Sakura bajando las escaleras como un caballo desbocado y dirigiéndose enfurecida hacia las escaleras traseras, en las que yo empezaba a vivir aquella desagradable situación como si no formase parte de ella. Estaba tan confundida que me sentía en medio de un sueño ajeno.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —me preguntó hecha una fiera.

No fui capaz de contestar porque nunca me habría esperado aquella pregunta. Sakura ya había encontrado a quién culpar de que Sasuke la hubiese dejado, y realmente, no le faltaba razón.

—Siempre con esa cara de mosquita muerta —pronunció embravecida. Mi amiga era una experta en herir con sus palabras. —Sé que ha estado contigo antes de dejarme, ¿qué demonios le has dicho? —preguntó encolerizada. —¡Dímelo de una vez!

Ante los gritos de Sakura, no sólo salieron Ino y Kiba al jardín, sino que también Menma bajó para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

—No le he dicho nada —respondí con apatía. No quería discutir con ella.

—¡No mientas, zorra! —me insultó sin ningún tipo de compasión.

—Déjala en paz. Ella no ha hecho nada. Si Sasuke te ha abandonado sus razones tendrá—Ino me defendió convirtiéndose en la abogada de las causas perdidas.

—Estarás contenta. —Sakura iba a seguir echando veneno por la boca. —Siempre has sido una envidiosa y nunca has soportado que fuese más feliz que tú.

—Cállate, bruja —Ino le increpó. —A ti nadie te tiene envidia. Eres pura maldad.

—Pero, ¿quieres saber lo mejor, mosquita muerta? —Sakura iba a dar su golpe de gracia.

—Mientras tú deseabas ser como yo, yo te he quitado lo único que tenías. Llevo meses tirándome a tu novio.

—Joder, con la reina de la belleza y el ejecutivo del año —dijo Kiba en voz baja mientras se acercaba a mí y posaba su brazo sobre mis hombros para consolarme.

Si los ataques e insultos de Sakura habían sido dolorosos, aquella última estocada me dejó sin aliento. Y aunque me había levantado para recibir frente a frente y con dignidad, los ataques de Sakura, fue tal la debilidad de mis piernas que tuve que volver a sentarme sobre el escalón sobre el que había estado sentada pocos minutos antes.

A Menma no le pilló por sorpresa esa confesión, como si estuviese esperando que más tarde o más temprano, saltase la verdad por los aires. Pero no soportó el modo en el que me estaba hablando Sakura y con un ¡basta ya!, le rogó que se calmase y que dejase de hacerme daño.

—¿Basta ya?, ¿te vas a atrever a decir que tú y yo no nos acostamos? —Sakura parecía fuera de sí.

—No, no voy a negarlo. Nos hemos acostado exactamente tres veces, pero te he dejado muy claro que no iba a volver a ocurrir porque quería recuperar a Hinata. —La confesión de Menma tenía que ser sincera porque Sakura no fue capaz de rebatirle.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Sakura? —le preguntó Kiba intentando averiguar el verdadero motivo del enfado de mi amiga —¿Es porque Sasuke te ha dejado o porque Menma ya no quiere saber nada de ti?

—Dejadme en paz. Os odio a todos. Y tú, mosquita muerta, ya puedes estar contenta.

Ya no dirigí mi mirada hacia Sakura. Sus insultos me traían sin cuidado. Sólo quería que desapareciese de mi vista porque no quería seguir escuchándola y permitir que su chirriante voz interfiriese en mis pensamientos. Y en aquel instante lo comprendí todo.

El cambio de actitud de Menma, las ganas de Sakura de demostrar lo enamoradísima que estaba de Sasuke, su sobreactuada interpretación sexual... ¡todo! Sakura lo único que había pretendido con su retumbante orgasmo era demostrarle a Menma lo que se estaba perdiendo. Pero, ¿cómo no había podido verlo?

Me parecía increíble que un hombre tan sensato y cabal como él, me hubiese engañado con alguien tan frívolo y superficial como Sakura. Era muy doloroso pensar que se había alejado de mí por alguien como ella.

—Bueno, chicas, creo que deberíamos irnos —dijo Kiba dirigiéndose a Ino y Sakura.

—Es muy tarde. Yo no pienso irme de aquí —pronunció Sakura con obstinación.

—¿Te has parado a pensar que esta casa es de Hinata y que tú ya no pintas nada aquí? — le preguntó Ino.

—Es más, no entiendo cómo no te saca a patadas.

Sakura se sintió muy ofendida por las palabras de Ino y sin rechistar, se fue a recoger su equipaje al dormitorio. Ino y Kiba hicieron lo mismo, porque aunque era de madrugada, entendían que Menma y yo necesitábamos quedarnos a solas.

Yo seguía pensativa y paralizada sobre aquel escalón. Y Menma, de pie, a escasos centímetros de mí, esperaba en silencio a que se fuesen todos.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —pronunció en cuanto el motor del coche de nuestros amigos no era más que un lejano sonido cada vez más imperceptible.

—¿Por qué con ella? —pronuncié en voz alta la pregunta que retumbaba en mi cabeza.

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa?

—No, pero que haya sido con ella lo hace más doloroso.

—Necesitaba acostarme con alguien y ella me lo puso demasiado fácil —explicó con pasmosa tranquilidad.

—Los dos somos culpables. Los dos nos hemos alejado tanto, que nos hemos convertido en extraños. No puedo echarte en cara que hayas necesitado acostarte con otra mujer.

—Hinata, ¿qué nos pasó? Éramos felices, teníamos sueños y de pronto, tú te apagaste y dejaste de soñar.

—Porque eran tus sueños y no los míos. Lo siento.

—Yo también soy responsable de esta situación. Sabía que no estabas bien y que no eras feliz, y era plenamente consciente de que te alejabas de mí y no hice nada para recuperarte y lograr que volvieses a mi lado. No me esforcé por hacerte feliz.

—Si no lo hiciste tal vez sea porque yo no soy lo suficientemente importante para ti.

—No, no digas eso, no es cierto. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido jamás. Simplemente, me dejé devorar por el trabajo y no supe establecer mis prioridades. No soy perfecto, pero me gustaría mejorar a tu lado. Nunca voy a querer a nadie como te he querido a ti —Menma volvía a usar frases grandilocuentes para mantenerme junto a él.

—Por favor, no hables así. —No quería frases hechas, ni chantajes psicológicos. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—No me obligues a callar lo que siento. —¿Sentimientos?, ¿qué sentía por mí cada vez que se acostaba con Sakura? No, yo no era quien para recriminarle algo, yo había hecho lo mismo que él.

—Menma, he estado con otro hombre. —Llegó el momento de confesar la verdad.

Se quedó en silencio intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, controlando el arranque violento que le pedían a gritos sus instintos.

—Podremos superarlo —sentenció con falsa serenidad. —Estábamos atravesando un mal momento y sólo ha sido un desliz.

—Ojalá sólo fuese un desliz. —No pretendía que Menma me perdonase. El rostro de Menma mostraba que no comprendía el alcance de mis palabras.

—Para mí ha sido algo más que una aventura. He conocido a alguien que me ha dado todo lo que necesitaba: me ha escuchado, ha intentado comprenderme y me ha animado a construir mis propios sueños.

—¿Estás enamorada de él? —pronunció la gran pregunta. La única que realmente importaba.

—Sí.

—¿Ya no me quieres?

—Menma, has sido el hombre más importante de mi vida.

—¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! Sólo es cuestión de sí o no. —Él tampoco quería frases vacías de significado y no iba a dárselas.

—Sí que te quiero Menma, demasiado y no soporto hacerte daño, siempre lo haré. Pero ya no estoy enamorada de ti.

—Por favor, Hinata, dame otra oportunidad. Permíteme emendar mis errores. Déjame que vuelva a conocerte y que vuelva a enamorarte como ya lo he hecho una vez —suplicó desesperado.

—Lo siento con toda mi alma pero no puedo. Ahora no sólo depende de ti o de mí. Hay otra persona en mi vida a la que no quiero hacerle daño.

—¿Quién es?

—¡Qué más da! —No quería seguir lastimándole.

—Entonces lo conozco. —Menma parecía empeñado en descubrir quién era.

—Es Sasuke. —¿Para qué ocultarlo? No quería que mi amor por él fuese un secreto. Ya no.

—¡Qué hijo de puta! —exclamó antes de levantarse inquieto y golpear el macetero que estaba sobre la mesa de la terraza. —Es hombre muerto —dijo encolerizado y con los ojos cada vez más enrojecidos por la ira.

—¡Para ya, Menma!

—¡Qué cabrón! Siempre he visto cómo te miraba pero no le di demasiada importancia.

Me parecía lógico que le gustases tú más que Sakura. ¿Cómo iba a odiarle por eso? ¡Pero qué hijo de puta! Aprovechó el momento exacto para meterse en nuestra relación —divagó en voz alta. —Ya me parecía raro que todavía no hubiese dejado a Sakura. El muy cabrón lo único que quería era estar cerca de ti.

—Por favor, Menma, deja de hablar así.

—¿No lo ves, Hinata? Ese tío es un listo y un embaucador. Lleva años observándonos y se ha aprovechado de nuestras debilidades para engatusarte.

—Déjalo, por favor, no te comportes como una persona que no eres y que no quieres ser.

—¿Cómo no me voy a comportar así? —preguntó muy enfadado —Ese tío me ha quitado lo que es mío delante de mis narices.

—Menma, nadie te ha quitado nada. Hace tiempo que lo habías perdido. —Sasuke no había sido el causante del final trágico de nuestra relación. Menma se agachó y llevando su cuerpo hacia el mío, me abrazó.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? —suplicó con la voz repleta de lágrimas

—Eres un hombre fuerte y valiente. Te centrarás en tu trabajo, te comerás el mundo y el día menos pensado conocerás a alguien que compartirá tus sueños y te apoyará de una manera que yo no supe hacerlo—le respondí incómoda por su abrazo.

—Nunca conoceré a nadie como tú —me susurró al oído

—Conocerás a alguien mejor. Menma, nosotros no somos ni éramos la pareja perfecta porque pasamos de ser muy felices a hacernos terriblemente desgraciados.

—Hinata, yo no... —No supo qué palabras encontrar para convencerme de que debíamos darnos una nueva oportunidad.

—Si me quieres, Menma, por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil. Tengo el corazón destrozado —le dije separándome de él y poniéndome en pie.

—Mataré a Sasuke como te haga daño —pronunció amenazador.

—Y yo mataré a cualquiera que te haga daño a ti —le dije con una ligera sonrisa, intentando apaciguar los ánimos. Nos quedamos en silencio, uno al lado del otro pero sin nada que decir.

—Creo que nosotros también deberíamos regresar —dije al fin.

—¿Vas a ir a ver a Sasuke?

—Menma, por favor, no... —no quería hablar de él. No era el momento.

Menma suspiró con resignación, con la certeza de que le habían arrebatado el papel protagonista de mi corazón.

—Tienes razón. Iré a recoger mi equipaje —se marchó cabizbajo.

Estaba tan aturdida por todo lo que acaba de pasar que decidí darme una ducha antes de regresar a Tokio. Necesitaba despejarme un poco.

Menma y yo andábamos por el mismo dormitorio como si nada. Ya estábamos acostumbrados a vivir ignorando la presencia del otro. De vez en cuando, le escuchaba suspirar pero sabía que su dolor sería momentáneo. Menma era un hombre muy independiente y no me debía querer tanto si había sido capaz de engañarme con el mismísimo diablo.

Se me hacía extraño ser capaz de verlo todo con tanta lucidez. El paseo de Sakura y Menma solos en la sierra, el arrepentimiento de Menma, su repentino interés por recuperarme, aquella llamada surrealista de Sakura en la se quejaba de que nadie la quería, su empeño en venir todos a la playa y el modo en que usó a su propio novio para darle celos a Menma. Por fin, todo parecía estar muy claro. Y yo no veía el momento de poder decirle a Sasuke que ya no había más obstáculos en nuestra relación.

Me moría por poder besarlo con la seguridad de no estar haciendo nada malo, quería poder hacer algo tan simple como darle la mano mientras paseábamos por la calle, quería amarlo libremente y gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba locamente enamorada de él. Pero pequé de ingenua creyendo que Sakura nos lo iba a poner así de fácil. Maléfica no se iba a rendir tan rápido.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**LA ANGUSTIA DE SASUKE**

Sonó el timbre y su corazón comenzó a latir a doscientas pulsaciones por minuto.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese Hinata la persona que se encontraba detrás de aquella puerta. Pero sus deseos estuvieron muy lejos de hacerse realidad y se encontró con una Sakura endemoniada, deseosa de continuar una batalla que él consideraba acabada.

—¿Cuándo pensabas que iba a enterarme de tu secretito? —preguntó con un tono y una sonrisita que exasperaron a Sasuke.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —No tenía ni idea de a qué secreto se refería.

—No te hagas el imbécil, no te pega.

—Sakura, no sé de qué me hablas —insistió.

—Así que con la mosquita muerta.

—Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas. —Sasuke estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—¿Cuánto creías que iba a tardar en enterarme de lo tuyo con Hinata? Ella está enamorada de Menma y jamás lo abandonará por un hombre como tú.

—¿A qué has venido? —Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar de ira porque no iba a consentir que Sakura lo insultase de esa manera.

—He venido a decirte que no te molestes en esperar a tu amante porque ahora mismo, ella y su novio estás celebrando su reconciliación.

—Vale, vete —Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantándola, así que le señaló la puerta.

—Sí, seguramente en este momento, Menma le esté haciendo el amor de un modo tan salvaje que hasta tú te escandalizarías.

—¡Lárgate! —le volvió a indicar la salida.

—¿Cómo te sienta saber que en esta historia tú también has salido perdiendo? —Sakura había ido con la intención de lastimarlo y no se iría hasta que lo hubiese conseguido.

—¡Fuera! —gritó a punto de perder los estribos.

—Sí, cariño, siempre has sido y serás un perdedor. —Su maldad no tenía límites.

Sasuke no pretendía echarla de ese modo, pero no la soportaba más, así que prácticamente la empujó para que se fuese.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura no se había subido al puesto más alto de pódium y no se había coronado como la gran vencedora, y su derrota, sacaba a la luz su peor cara.

Sasuke llamó a Hinata. Necesitaba saber qué había de cierto en la historia de Sakura, pero para su desesperación, no respondió.

Estaba desquiciado, dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de que Menma y Hinata arreglasen sus diferencias, y después de varios segundos eternos, volvió a marcar su número.

—¿Sí? —respondió una voz masculina que reconoció al instante.

—¿Dónde está Hinata? —le preguntó con el estómago encogido temiéndose que las crueldad de Sakura se fundamentase en la verdad.

—Sasuke —pronunció su nombre retador.

—Menma —dijo en el mismo tono.

—Hinata está en la ducha.

—Dile que la he llamado.

—Vale —y le colgó.

Sasuke tiró el teléfono sobre la alfombra, arrancó con sus manos el gran cojín que conformaba un tercio de su sofá y después de inspirar en profundidad, lo lanzó, mientras de su boca salía un gruñido, estampándolo contra la puerta corredera que daba acceso a la terraza.

Sintió que la cabeza le iba estallar, sin saber que aquello que ardía detrás de sus ojos, era el dolor que le causaba pensar que Hinata no le quería.

Fijó su mirada en un juego de tres jarrones que había a un lado del salón y que estaban ordenados de mayor a menor y sin pensárselo demasiado, pagó toda su rabia con el más grande de todos, asestándole una patada tan fuerte que de un solo golpe, fue capaz de destrozar los tres jarrones con el efecto dominó.

Se mortificaba por haber sido tan ingenuo. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que Hinata se había enamorado de él? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Cogió el bate de béisbol que reposaba apoyado en un lateral de su mesa de despacho y se dirigió al televisor. Evaluó todas sus dimensiones para calcular dónde debía propinar su golpe mortal, hizo un amago de batear la pantalla, pero finalmente se arrepintió y acabó lanzando el bate hacia el espejo horizontal que estaba colgado al otro lado del salón, destrozándolo en mil pedazos que salieron volando a sus anchas por todos los rincones de aquella habitación.

Aquello no iba a quedarse así, pensó enfurecido. Iba a obligar a Hinata a que le diese una explicación por haber jugado de aquel modo tan despiadado con sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué lo había engañado?

Sasuke tuvo clara la respuesta. Deseaba tanto que Hinata se enamorara de él, que por esa razón, se había creído todas y cada una de sus mentiras.

Pasaron varias horas y Hinata no le había devuelto la llamada, con lo que Sasuke se convirtió en un auténtico moribundo y lo único capaz de calmar su pena, fue el alcohol.

Y con un vaso de whisky en la mano, que rellenaba cada vez que se consumía al igual que su alma, no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor del salón, pisando los restos de su furia, así como los pedazos de su corazón roto.

Cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo, no fue capaz de alterarse su ritmo cardiaco. No creía que nadie detrás de aquella puerta pudiese sanar la presión de su pecho, además, nadie debía ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba.

—Por favor, sé que estás ahí. Ábreme la puerta —gritó Hinata al otro lado de la puerta.

—Vete, no te necesito, vuelve con Menma y déjame en paz —dijo embriagado por el alcohol y por la desesperación.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?, ¿por qué me hablas así?

—Te he escuchado haciendo el amor con él y sé que jamás disfrutarás con Menma lo que has disfrutado conmigo —articuló con dificultad.

—¡Quieres abrir la puerta de una puñetera vez! —ordenó impaciente.

Segundos después, Sasuke, en absoluto silencio, le permitió entrar a su particular infierno.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó entre asustada y asombrada.

—Necesitaba desahogarme —le respondió mientras le daba le espalda y se dirigía hacia una pared del salón para apoyarse sobre ella.

—¿Y tienes que destrozar tu piso para desahogarte?

—Es que mi corazón ya te encargaste de destrozarlo tú —dijo lleno de rabia.

Hinata se quedó sin palabras y no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo.

—Ya me has visto. Ya puedes volver con Menma —Sasuke rompió el silencio.

—¿Y por qué demonios tengo que volver con él? —Hinata no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. —He venido para decirte que le he contado que me he enamorado de ti.

—No me mientas, Sakura me ha dicho que os habéis reconciliado.

—¿Y desde cuándo le haces caso a lo que dice Sakura?

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabía lo nuestro?

—No sé, se lo habrá contado Menma. Quizá Ino o Kiba, no lo sé.

—¿Y por qué me ha cogido Menma el teléfono?

Hinata le contó todo lo que había sucedido en la playa una vez que él se fue y cómo después de que ella y Menma lo hubiesen dejado todo claro, recogieron sus cosas para volver a la ciudad, pero que antes de salir, decidió darse una ducha para despejarse y que probablemente, él hubiese llamado en ese momento.

—Pero espera, creo que no te he entendido bien, ¿me estás diciendo que Sakura y Menma han tenido una aventura? —Sasuke no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

—Sí, al parecer se han acostado tres veces, hasta que hace unos días Menma le dijo que no quería volver a tener nada con ella.

—Ahora todo empieza a tener sentido —pronunció antes de comenzar a deambular por el salón.

—Sí, aunque creo que si Sakura está realmente dolida por algo, es por haberse quedado sola.

—Y tú sintiéndote tan culpable por lo que estábamos haciendo —dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

—Sasuke, no ha estado bien lo que hemos hecho. Menma y Sakura nos han engañado, pero nuestra traición ha sido mucho más dolorosa, porque mientras su relación no ha sido más que un par de encuentros sexuales, nosotros nos hemos enamorado.

—No intentes justificarlos. Ellos también han estado jugando a nuestras espaladas.

—No puedo evitar sentirme mal por haberle hecho daño a Menma. Él es buena persona y no se lo merecía. Quizás... —Hinata no se atrevió a continuar su frase, probablemente, porque sabía que no estaba yendo por buen camino.

—¿Quizás?, ¿quizás qué?, ¿quieres que te recuerde cómo te sentías hace unos meses?—le preguntó enfadado y destrozado al ver la duda dibujada en el rostro de Hinata.

—Sólo quería decir que tal vez si Menma y yo hubiésemos sido capaces de solucionar nuestros problemas, no habría pasado todo esto. —A Hinata le temblaba la voz, porque no sabía cómo explicarse ante esa actitud tan poco receptiva de Sasuke. —Aunque te duela saberlo, lo he querido mucho y he sido muy feliz a su lado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo que hay entre nosotros sólo es fruto de las circunstancias?

—El enfado de Sasuke estaba alcanzado cotas inimaginables. —¡Esto es demasiado!, ¿crees que lo tuyo con Menma tenía solución? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Hinata!, ¡se ha acostado con tu mejor amiga!

—¡Basta, Sasuke! No tienes por qué ser tan cruel —Hinata parecía asustada y deseaba que aquella desastrosa conversación acabase cuanto antes. No le gustaba ver a Sasuke de ese modo.

—Hinata, no es crueldad, es la verdad. No me puedo creer que... —Sasuke no dejaba de caminar sin rumbo sobre aquellos pocos metros cuadrados y no era capaz de ser racional —No puede ser... ¡Vete!, ¡vete, por favor! —le acabó ordenando que se fuera porque sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control. Volvió a apoyarse sobre la misma pared de antes y llevándose las manos a la cara, se fue escurriendo hasta acabar sentado en el suelo.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Qué te vayas! —le suplicó entre lágrimas.

—¿A qué viene esto? Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo. —Hinata se esforzó por poner un poco de cordura mientras contenía su propio llanto.

—Llevo horas atormentándome con la idea de que hubieses decidido darle una oportunidad a Menma, —Sasuke habló sereno a pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas —pensando que la vida no podía ser más cruel. Pero me equivoqué, existe algo todavía más desgarrador y es ver en tu cara la sombra de la duda mientras te escucho hablar de él de ese modo. Y no puedo soportarlo. Por favor, vete ya —le pidió ya más calmado.

—Sasuke, te equivocas. No tengo dudas sobre lo que siento. —Hinata quiso acercarse a él para consolarlo, pero al final, decidió no hacerlo.

—¡Vete ya, maldita sea! —le gritó con una mezcla de angustia, enfado y tristeza.

El mundo de Hinata se paró bajo sus pies y sin más, sin saber qué hacer para luchar contra la oscuridad de los pensamientos de Sasuke, se fue.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**LOS LATIDOS DE MI CORAZÓN NUNCA MIENTEN**

Me sentía en plena crisis de ansiedad y ni siquiera el aire frío del invierno, consiguió abrirme los pulmones. Un dolor punzante se irradiaba desde mi estómago hasta el resto del cuerpo.

Había ido a casa de Sasuke cargada de ilusión y me encontré con un hombre atormentado, desconfiado y fuera de sí, y juro que me bloqueé. No supe cómo reaccionar y cómo tomar las riendas de la situación. En el estado en el que se encontraba Sasuke, nada de lo que dijese, le habría aportado la lucidez que necesitaba.

Y estaba convencida que Sasuke me quería, lo había visto en sus ojos y en sus gestos, y lo había sentido con sus besos y con sus caricias. Pero no quería compartir mi vida con una persona que dudase de mis sentimientos y que creyese que en mi corazón había hueco para otro hombre. La desconfianza nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

Salí del portal de Sasuke y esforzándome por mantenerme erguida y controlar mi respiración, caminé hacia la casa de Ino. El piso que compartía con Menma ya no me pertenecía. Casi todo lo que había dentro de él había sido fruto de su trabajo y allí ya no había un lugar para mí.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana y después de una locura de madrugada, no me quedaban fuerzas.

Llamé al timbre y fue Kiba quien me abrió, con cara de dormido, el pelo revuelto y llevando poco más que la ropa interior.

—¡Ufff!, menos mal que eres tú, pensaba que eras "Utakata I, el rey follador". —Su locuacidad no descansaba ni a horas intempestivas.

—¿Lo conoces? —Que lo mencionase con aquella tranquilidad me había dejado atónita.

—No, no tengo el gusto, pero he oído hablar de él. Afortunadamente, yo gano en las comparaciones —mencionó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Sí, eso mismo he oído yo.

—Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó ya sentado sobre el sofá, mientras intentaba despejarse.

—Oye, si quieres me voy. —Estaba demasiado sensible como para no saltar a la más mínima.

—No seas tonta, pero te imaginaba retozando con Sasuke, con Menma o con los dos a la vez —dijo ligeramente impertinente.

—¡Qué gracioso!

Le conté todo lo sucedido, desde cómo le hablé a Menma de mi aventura, hasta todo lo que había pasado en casa de Sasuke.

—¡Mira que nos ha salido blandito el Ken mulato! —dijo con sorna.

—Kiba, no estoy para tus bromas.

—Tienes razón, además, ya sabes que le tengo aprecio —se disculpó.

Ino apareció frotándose los ojos e intentando ubicarse en medio de su salón. Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Kiba le hizo un breve resumen de todo lo sucedido.

—Hinata, creo que sé qué le pasa a Sasuke —dijo Kiba con una seriedad que no le era propia. Acababa de tener una revelación.

—Ilumínanos. —De él me esperaba cualquier cosa.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Ino quería conocer el origen de la clarividencia de su chico, su amante o lo que fuese.

—Porque le está pasando lo mismo que a mí —pronunció grandilocuente. —El amor lo está volviendo imbécil.

—¿Cómo?, creo que no te he oído bien. —Ino sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para eliminar las interferencias de sus oídos.

—Sí, que nos hemos enamorado y hemos perdido la poca sensatez que nos quedaba —afirmó con rotundidad.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad?, ¿estás enamorado de mí? —Ino tenía miedo de que todo lo que le había dicho en la playa no fuese cierto y sólo fuese fruto de la emoción del momento y de sus ganas de recuperarla.

—Sí, igual que tú lo estás de mí —respondió con demasiada rapidez y Ino le miró con asombro. —¿Verdad? —le preguntó preocupado por si su enamoramiento no era correspondido.

—Claro que sí. ¿Crees que de lo contrario te dejaría dormir en mi casa y te rogaría que pasases todo el día conmigo? —le dijo con vehemencia.

—No sólo estás buenísima sino que además, eres la mejor —se acercó a Ino con movimientos gatunos y le dio un delicado beso en la boca.

—Chicos, ¿podéis situaros? ¿No veis que me cuesta respirar y que estoy a punto de perder la cabeza? —Aquella escena de comedia romántica me había disparado el azúcar poniéndomelo por las nubes y estaba a punto de darme un síncope.

—Sí, perdona, tienes razón. —Kiba se disculpó. —¿Quieres que vaya a su casa y le dé una paliza para que espabile?

—Creo que será mejor que le lleves un par de aspirinas para la resaca y contrates a un servicio de limpieza y a un decorador.

—Madre, sí que le ha dado fuerte a nuestro Ken —dijo Ino. —Kiba, a ti que no te dé nunca por romper cosas, que luego hay que recogerlas; y cuando quieras beber para ahogar las penas, avísame que lo hacemos juntos.

—No sé, chicos, ahora creo que es él el que tiene que dar el siguiente paso. Tiene que demostrarme que confía en mí y que está seguro de que cuando le digo que estoy enamorada de él, lo digo totalmente en serio.

—Tienes razón, pero si quieres podemos darle un pequeño empujón. —Kiba quería solucionarlo todo con violencia. Era un peliculero. Demasiadas películas de la mafia.

—No, no os preocupéis. Tiene que salir de él. —En cuestión de segundos me había empecinado en que tenía que ser Sasuke, el que me diese su brazo a torcer, a no ser que quisiera que Kiba se lo rompiese.

—Ahora creo que deberías descansar un poquito. Después de unas cuantas horas de sueño, lo verás todo con más claridad —me aconsejó una Ino de lo más maternal. El amor la estaba haciendo madurar.

—Sí, necesito poder dormir un rato, estoy agotada, han sido demasiadas emociones. —No me iba a negar a echarme durante unas horas sobre una cama porque estaba a punto de desplomarme.

Cuando me levanté, volvía a ser de noche y Kiba y Ino estaban preparando la cena entre risas y caricias.

—Hola, corazón, ¿qué tal te encuentras? —me preguntó mi amiga sonriente.

—Mejor, y me encanta veros así a los dos —dije justo antes de llevarme a la boca un trozo de queso que había sobre un plato.

—¿Verdad? —dijo Kiba sorprendido por lo bien que iba su relación con Ino —Si lo sé, me echo una novia antes.

—¿Somos novios?

—Bueno, no sé, yo pensaba que cuando un chico y una chica cocinan juntos —pronunció divertido —se convierten en novios automáticamente.

—Sí, lo que unen la cebolla y el pimiento verde, que no lo separe nadie —dije espontáneamente.

—Lo importante, cariño, es que te has enamorado en el momento exacto. —Ino se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

Sonó el teléfono de Ino mientras vibraba sobre la encimera de granito negro, y por su cara, adiviné el nombre que estaba escrito en su pantalla.

—Hola —dijo con sequedad.

(Silencio)

—Sí, está aquí.

(Silencio)

—Lo sé.

(Silencio)

—No te preocupes, Sasuke, estoy segura de que lo entenderá.

(Silencio)

—Sí, por supuesto.

(Silencio)

—Vale. De acuerdo.

(Silencio)

—Adiós.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —Quería conocer todos los detalles de aquella breve conversación.

—Tengo que llevarte a un sitio dentro de una hora —dijo Ino sin más.

—¿A dónde?

—Lo siento, prometí guardar el secreto.

—¿Una pista?

—No, si lo hago, tendré que matarte. Y te recomiendo que te pongas guapa.

—Ino, ¿te das cuenta que no estoy en mi casa y que ni siquiera tengo ropa interior limpia? —dije nerviosa. Afortunadamente, iba a ver a Sasuke antes de lo que esperaba.

—¿Y para qué están las amigas?

Puse cara de auténtico pánico. No me veía yendo al encuentro de Sasuke enfundada en cuero, látex o cualquier tejido que brillase más que las estrellas.

—Quita esa cara de susto que también tengo ropa normal.

—Ya, pero será mejor que la escoja yo.

—Mi armario está a su disposición, princesita. Pero yo buscaría algo que Sasuke deseé arrancarte —Ino ya usaba los mismos apelativos que Kiba.

—Será mejor que eso te lo pongas tú. —Su nuevo novio interrumpió aquella ridícula conversación sobre ropa.

—Yo había pensado en no ponerme nada —le dijo Ino rebosando picardía.

—¡Umm!, ¿desnuda? —preguntó emocionado.

—Kiba, deja de relamerte. Ni que fuese la primera vez que la ves desnuda.

—Tú lo que tienes es envidia. Espero que tu Ken mulato te dé su regalito de chocolate—me dijo entre risas.

—Ayyy, déjalo, estoy tan nerviosa que ni siquiera tus chistes me hacen gracias —pronuncié sin poder evitar reírme.

Ino, Kiba y yo nos montamos en el coche y nos dirigimos a un destino desconocido, por lo menos, para mí.

Atravesamos el centro de Tokio y mi amiga no tardó en aparcar.

—¿Aquí? —¿Sasuke quería que nos encontrásemos en el hotel Urban?

—Sí. Me ha dicho que ya sabes a qué habitación debes ir. —Sasuke me iba a estar esperando en la habitación en la que habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez. Aquello tenía que ser una buena señal.

—¿Entonces es aquí donde teníais vuestros encuentros clandestinos? —preguntó Kiba con curiosidad.

—Muy buen gusto, chicos.

Estaba tan atacada que no pude ni contestarle. Salí del coche en silencio y antes de cerrar la puerta, mis amigos me desearon suerte.

El corazón me latía tan fuerte que pensé que iba a acabar cayéndome redonda en cualquier momento.

Estaba muy asustada. Sólo unos metros me separaban del hombre del que me había enamorado y no sabía qué iba a encontrarme tras la puerta de la que había sido nuestra habitación, al menos, por unas horas. En el ascensor, para intentar calmar mi

nerviosismo, inspiré en profundidad, cerré los ojos y recordé su aroma, que durante un pequeño instante, me envolvió como si estuviese él a mi lado. Añoraba la sensación tan agradable que me proporcionaba el olor de su preciosa piel.

Llamé a la puerta. Sasuke me abrió y con un gesto de su mano, me invitó a pasar. Me senté sobre la cama y él, que seguía mis pasos, se agachó y se puso frente a mí. Estaba muy guapo, no se había afeitado y la sombra de barba de la noche anterior se había hecho más evidente. Además, el jersey gris de cuello pico que llevaba puesto resaltaba el contorno de casi todos los músculos de su torso. Lo tenía frente a mí y lo deseaba.

Pero no quería dejarme llevar por un impulso fruto de la atracción física, quería que fuese mi corazón el que controlase aquella situación. Sin embargo, con él delante me sentía muy débil. ¿Y si él no sentía lo mismo que yo?, ¿y si no era capaz de creer en mí?

No me valía con que se hubiese enamorado de mí o con que me quisiese. Quería que confiase en mis palabras y que se sintiese seguro a mi lado. Necesitaba que él desease ser todo para mí: mi amigo, mi compañero, mi amante, mi confidente, todo. Y no podía ver miedo en sus ojos, ni angustia, ni dudas, nada; porque yo no las tenía y podía ver detrás de esa pequeña capa vidriosa que enturbiaba sus ojos, que él era el amor de mi vida. ¿Por qué no podía ver él lo mismo y con la misma claridad? ¡Dios mío, necesitaba que sintiese lo mismo que yo!, de lo contrario, nuestra relación no tendría futuro.

Me cogió de las manos que reposaban sobre mis muslos y acarició con sus pulgares la parte superior de mis dedos, mientras yo observaba con detenimiento sus pequeños movimientos. Ese simple gesto consiguió hacerme arder. Levantó su rostro y clavó su mirada en la mía. Soltó una de mis manos y llevó las yemas de sus dedos hacia mi cara para dibujar el camino de mi mejilla hacia mi mandíbula. Sus ojos se centraron en mis labios y no tardó en llevar sus caricias hacia la piel fina y húmeda de mi boca.

De pronto, sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los míos y pronunció mi nombre de un modo tan profundo que mi cuerpo se estremeció.

—Hinata, Hinata... —siguió diciendo con su mirada humedecida por las lágrimas, antes de esconder su cara en la curvatura de mi cuello.

Llevé mis manos a su cabello y lo obligué a poner su rostro frente al mío.

—Perdóname, Hinata. He sido un idiota. Perdóname por haberte hablado de ese modo —pronunció esforzándose porque el llanto no impidiese salir a sus palabras.

—Sasuke, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Los dos nos hemos equivocado y nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente. Me esforcé tanto por no herir a Menma, que no me he dado cuenta de que haciéndolo, a quien estaba lastimando era a ti. —Yo también era culpable de aquella situación.

—Ha sido muy duro verte con él porque sé lo mucho que significa para ti —dijo ya entre lágrimas avergonzadas.

—Menma siempre va a formar parte de mi vida y le deseo todo lo mejor del mundo, pero no es de él de quien estoy enamorada.

—¿Crees que va a renunciar a ti tan fácilmente? Él sigue enamorado de ti —pronunció con dolor.

—Sasuke, no sé lo que siente Menma por mí, pero da igual porque yo no podría corresponderle. Es a ti a quien pertenece a mi corazón. —¿Qué podía decirle para convencerlo de la sinceridad de mis sentimientos?, ¿cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas?

—¿Y si...? —Su mirada se perdió por la habitación y yo lo interrumpí enseguida para rescatarlo de la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

—Y si, ¿qué?

—¿Y si te desenamoras de mí, igual que lo has hecho de él? —dijo haciéndome partícipe de su gran angustia.

—¿Y si tú te desenamoras de mí, igual que lo has hecho de Sakura? —Con la misma pregunta quise demostrarle lo absurdo de lo que acababa de decir.

—No es comparable, Hinata, porque ahora que sé qué es el amor, puedo asegurarte que jamás he sentido por Sakura lo que siento por ti.

—Sasuke, yo he querido con locura a Menma y durante mucho tiempo he creído que mi futuro estaba a su lado, pero a pesar del amor que nos ha unido, lo que siento por ti es diferente y te aseguro que es muy, muy, pero que muy intenso. Era complicidad, sí, él era mi cómplice. No sé cómo explicártelo pero te miro a los ojos y siento que formo parte de ti y me provocan el deseo irrefrenable de abrazarte y acurrucarme en tu cuerpo, porque sé que no hay lugar en el que voy a estar más segura que entre tus brazos.

—¿Y si dejas de sentirlo?

—Escúchame bien, Sasuke, sé que si me quieres tanto como yo a ti y si confías en mí, jamás dejaré de sentirlo.

—¡Hina, no puedo controlar lo que siento! Jamás me había sentido de este modo. Temo perderte. Estás todo el día dentro de mi cabeza y no puedo arrancarte de mí —su desazón era cada vez mayor.

—No lo hagas. —Le rogué abrazándolo con fuerza. No, no, no debía hacerlo. Yo quería estar siempre pegada a su piel, igual que él estaba pegado a la mía.

—Pero es que es una locura. Creo que si te pierdo, moriré. Es como si fueses parte de mí y te necesitase para poder sobrevivir —confesó afligido.

—Eso no es malo, Sasuke, eso es el verdadero amor —quise calmarle. —Y además, a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

—Pero si lo que si sientes ahora solo es un espejismo, y si pasa igual que te pasó con Menma.

—Puedes dudar de mis palabras, pero jamás debes hacerlo de mi corazón. —Cogí su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho. —¿Lo sientes? —le pregunté.

Él asintió.

—Pues late única y exclusivamente por ti.

Fui arrastrando su mano desde mi pecho hasta la parte baja de mi vientre y él dejó que sus manos cumpliesen con todos sus deseos y con los míos. Y en aquel momento, el amor tuvo que dar lugar a la pasión, que amenazaba con hacer estallar nuestros cuerpos y lo besé.

—Perdóname, Hinata, perdóname por no confiar en ti —susurró extasiado de placer con su mano acariciando el interior de mis piernas mientras mis labios recorrían cada milímetro de su boca.

Con un suave movimiento se incorporó y llevó mi cuerpo hacia el centro de la cama, colocándose sobre mí. Sasuke me provocaba haciéndome notar su excitación y yo me dejaba provocar.

—Ojalá pudiese pasar el resto de mi vida así —me susurró al oído con la voz ahogada, cuando yo ya no soportaba la barrera que la ropa interponía entre nuestros sexos, pero afortunadamente, Sasuke comenzó a despojarme de las prendas que nos impedían estar piel con piel.

Desabrochó, poco a poco, los botones de la camisa negra de seda que me había prestado Ino y cuando dejó mis pechos al descubierto, los cogió con ambas manos, los masajeó, los juntó y llevó sus bocas hacia ellos para acariciarlos con su lengua y obsequiarlos con decenas de besos.

—Eres tan femenina. Adoro todas tus curvas.

Su boca fue ampliando su recorrido hasta llegar a mi ombligo y allí trazó su perímetro varias veces con su lengua juguetona que no se cansaba de bailar sobre mi cuerpo, pero su baile más sensual aún estaba por llegar.

Hice un intento de incorporarme de la cama para llegar hasta el cuerpo de Sasuke y arrancarle de una vez la ropa, pero él quería dominar en aquel momento y con sus manos me lo impidió.

Cuando apacigüé mis impulsos, desabrochó mi pantalón y lentamente, y de un modo muy sensual, fue arrastrándolo por mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que deleitaba a mis piernas con pequeños besos y caricias que no hacían más que aumentar mis ganas de él.

Mi ropa interior no tardó en desaparecer y la boca de Sasuke se perdió entre mis muslos y encontró un nuevo destino. Pero las pequeñas convulsiones de mis caderas y mis gemidos, demostraron sin pudor que no podía seguir soportando los deliciosos movimientos de su lengua y con angustia le rogué que, por fin, formase parte de mi cuerpo.

Y una vez que tuve su sexo dentro, fue tan grande la sensación de liberación y de plenitud que sentí, que a punto estuve de romper a llorar. Palabras como el hombre de tu vida, el amor verdadero, la pareja perfecta, el amante ideal, se resumían en una sola: Sasuke.

Los dos estábamos tan excitados y teníamos tantas ganas el uno del otro que no tardamos en rendirnos al placer, pero en aquella ocasión, Sasuke no se separó rápidamente de mí liberándome del peso de su cuerpo, sino que se quedó allí, sobre mí, abrazándome con fuerza.

—Te prometo que no volveré a dudar de ti. Sé que tú corazón y tu cuerpo jamás me podrán mentir —me susurró al oído.

Llevó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia un lado y sin dejar de abrazarme, apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Levantó su mano y con una pequeña caricia sobre mi mejilla, hizo que mi mirada que estaba fija en el techo, se dirigiese hacia él y dulcemente, retiró los mechones rebeldes de cabello que entorpecían mi visión.

—Te quiero, Hinata. Te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie y cuando te miro a los ojos yo también siento que formo parte de ti.

Me emocionaron tantos sus palabras que ya no pude contener las lágrimas y para que él no fuese testigo de mi llanto, llevé de nuevo mi mirada al techo y con la palma de mi mano cubrí mis ojos.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Porque soy inmensamente feliz. —Por un instante había creído que nuestra relación era imposible y que acabaría perdiéndolo, pero justo en aquel momento, supe con total certeza, que nuestro amor sería eterno.

—Pues déjame que sea yo quien seque tus lágrimas —me propuso volviendo a ponerse de nuevo sobre mí. Retiró con ternura mi mano y aunque yo me resistí varios segundos a abrir los ojos, él besó cada una de las lágrimas que humedecían la piel de mi rostro.

Y al tener otra vez su cuerpo desnudo sobre mí, no me pude resistir, era demasiado tentador; sin embargo, en aquella ocasión iba a dominar yo.

—Hinata, quería pedirte... —comenzó a decir cuando nuestros cuerpos ya no tenían fuerzas más que para unas simples caricias.

—No se te ocurría pedirme nada de trabajo en este momento —le dije divertida.

—Lo he estado pensado... —A Sasuke le estaba costando decir lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—No sé, igual te parece una locura... —Sus frases entrecortadas comenzaban a dotar su petición de un gran suspense.

—¿Y? —Necesitaba que lo dijera de una vez porque mi corazón latía totalmente descontrolado.

—¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? —Preguntó al fin.

—¿En tu casa rota? —Bromeé con él después del mal trago que me había hecho pasar.

—Bueno, sería la ocasión perfecta para darle un toque femenino.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo buscarme algo chiquito, de verdad. —No quería que se sintiese presionado.

—No hay nada que me apetezca más que pasar las veinticuatro horas del día contigo — dijo convencido.

—Pero, ¿sabes lo que dices? Trabajando y viviendo juntos, tardarás sólo dos días en cansarte de mí.

—Si me canso de ti, siempre puedo mandarte de viaje. Es lo que tiene ser el jefe. —Él también tenía ganas de bromear.

—Serás... —Ya podía imaginarme a Sasuke abusando de su autoridad y, ¡bendita imaginación! —Pero me iría contigo. No pienso correr el riesgo de que algún artista del tres al cuarto, se quiera ligar a mi chica —dijo mientras colocaba su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, demostrándome todo su poder en aquella postura.

—¿Tú crees que teniendo al Ken en casa, voy a poder fijarme en un Madelman o un Geyperman cualquiera? —No podía creerme que le hubiese dicho eso.

—¿Qué me has llamado?

—Son cosas de Ino. —Mi amiga me iba a matar.

—¿Con que el Ken? —comenzó a forcejear conmigo, mientras yo, entre risas, luchaba por librarme de él.

—Sasuke, ¿otra vez?, vas a acabar conmigo en una sola noche. —Aquel hombre era puro vicio.

—Vale, te dejo descansar, pero vas a tener que compensarme con algo que merezca realmente la pena —dijo engatusador, ¿qué pretendería el muy canalla?

Coloqué las dos almohadas sobre el cabecero de la cama y le pedí a Sasuke que se sentará apoyando su espalda sobre él. Me senté a horcajadas encima de sus piernas y le pedí que cerrará los ojos. Acerqué mi boca y mis manos a su cara y comencé a darle pequeños besos y caricias y Sasuke, no tardó en apretarme con fuerza contra su sexo.

—Shhhh, para, —le ordené divertida —este no es mi modo de compensarte.

—¿No?, pues me estaba gustando mucho y estaba cumpliendo con creces mis expectativas.

—No, cierra los ojos y relájate.

Lo abracé con fuerza rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y con mi boca pegada a su oído le susurré: "Te quiero, Sasuke y quiero pasar todos y cada uno de mis días contigo".

La reacción de su cuerpo me demostró que mi declaración de amor lo había llenado de felicidad: la expresión de su rostro, su abrazo, sus besos. Y no pude soportarlo más. Sasuke tenía un don para hacerme morir de deseo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Silvia García Ruiz, Amor con fecha de entrega. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**EL AMOR CÓMPLICE**

Después de varios meses de duro trabajo, por fin llegó el día de la inauguración de la galería. Trabajar con Sasuke era un auténtico placer. Era un gran maestro, sabio y paciente, que se tomaba todo el tiempo necesario para instruirme en todos los aspectos que encerraba el negocio del arte.

Además, de vez en cuando nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo para regalarnos todos los besos y caricias que nos habían sabido a poco en casa. Nunca nos dábamos por saciados.

Nos íbamos a estrenar con la obra de Mattia Dalo y trabajar codo a codo con él, había sido un lujo y un placer. La primera vez que vi sus cuadros me enamoré al instante de ellos porque con todos, llegué a sentirme identificada, ya que me transmitían emociones que alguna vez había formado parte de mi vida.

La temática sobre la que se centraba su obra era el amor, en todas sus fases y manifestaciones. El dolor del desamor, la locura de enamoramiento, la esperanza del amor a primera vista, la pasión y el erotismo a través del tiempo, y mi cuadro favorito, el cuadro más hermoso que he visto jamás, en él, no había más que una pareja mirándose, pero era tanto lo que se decían aquellos ojos, que a través del lienzo podías percibir la complicidad de su amor.

Aquella pareja podíamos haber sido Sasuke y yo, que simplemente con una mirada transformábamos en palabras lo que sentía nuestro corazón. Con él, había encontrado el amor cómplice que siempre había buscado, incluso sin saberlo.

Sasuke no dejaba de preocuparse porque estuviese bien, porque me sintiese a gusto en el trabajo y en casa, me preguntaba a menudo por mis sueños y se esforzaba todos los días por convertirlos en realidad.

Nunca me había sentido tan amada, y era tanto lo que me daba, que para mí, la única prioridad, era que él fuese feliz a mi lado.

Sakura dejó de formar parte de nuestras vidas y aunque él no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con mi decisión, una mañana me acerqué hasta su trabajo porque quería hablar con ella. No quería pedirle disculpas ni nada por el estilo, porque si equiparábamos el daño que nos habíamos hecho, ella ganaba por goleada; pero quería decirle que no le guardaba rencor y que deseaba que la vida le deparase infinidad de cosas buenas.

Cuando llegué al estudio en el que grababa, esperaba encontrarme con una Sakura dolida y despiadada, en cambio, la mujer que se presentó ante mí, era una mujer derrotada y que había asumido las causas de su derrota.

—Ser tu amiga me ha hecho mucho daño —confesó con la mirada avergonzada. —Tú lo tenías todo: unos padres que te querían con locura, un novio inteligente y guapo con un futuro prometedor... y yo, yo no tenía nada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Muchas chicas habrían matado por tener tu físico o tu dinero.

—¿Eso qué importa? La belleza se marchita y la riqueza se acaba. Y tú tienes lo único que perdura, el amor. —Nunca la había oído hablar con tanta seriedad y tristeza en sus palabras.

—Todo llega, Sakura, por lo menos, ahora ya sabes qué es lo realmente importante.

—Sí, todo llega.

—Te deseo lo mejor.

—Igualmente.

No supe qué decir. Entre nosotras ya no había mucho más que hablar.

—Pídele perdón a Sasuke de mi parte y por favor, hazle muy feliz —me pidió sin el atrevimiento de mirarme a los ojos.

—Lo haré.

Me costaba mucho creer que Sakura hubiese cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana, pero por algo se empezaba y puede que esa pequeña cura de humildad le ayudase a sanar su alma.

—Ven, cariño —Sasuke me raptó minutos antes de que comenzase la inauguración y me encerró en su despacho. Estaba pletórico porque sabía que iba a ser un gran día para él.

Con la obra de Mattia Dalo el éxito estaba asegurado.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? —Mis risas demostraron la falsedad de mi afirmación.

—Estoy un poquito nervioso. ¿Me ayudarías a relajarme un poco? —preguntó seductor.

—Los invitados están a punto de llegar y este vestido no me deja respirar. —Sabía cómo provocarle.

—Pues ven que te lo desabrocho un poco y de paso, te hago el boca a boca. —Y él sabía cómo corresponderme.

—¿Por qué siempre estás pensando en lo mismo? —Le preguntó la sartén al cazo.

—Porque vivo y trabajo con la mujer más irresistible del mundo.

—Y, cuéntame, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —pronuncié como si hubiese salido de una película para adultos.

—Pues en algo rapidito sobre la mesa.

—¿Aquí? —Acaricié con lascivia la madera del escritorio.

—Sí, exactamente, ahí.

—¿Y qué viene a continuación?

—Te doy la vuelta, te desabrocho este vestido tan, pero tan incómodo —fue diciendo a medida que sus manos hacían lo que indicaban sus palabras, —dejo que caiga alrededor de tus piernas y te ayudo a quitártelo. No lo necesitamos.

—¿Y después?

—Te desabrocho el sujetador y masajeo esos pechos que me vuelven tan loco. Me gustaría lamerlos, morderlos pero... —suspiró —no tenemos tiempo.

—¿Sí? —Sasuke me estaba poniendo a mil por hora.

—Bajo tu braguita, tú inclinas ligeramente tu cuerpo sobre la mesa y yo... —dijo antes de introducir su sexo en mi interior.

—Creo que este plan me gusta —dije entre gemidos.

—Me vuelves loco —pronunció con voz ronca por la excitación.

Nunca me cansaría de hacer el amor con él. Sasuke era insaciable y yo siempre estaba dispuesta a saciar su deseo. Me volvía loca con él y con su cuerpo.

Unos de los primeros invitados en llegar fueron Kiba y Ino. Llevaban meses viviendo juntos y parecían perfectamente sincronizados. Estar con ellos era un no parar de reír porque todo se lo tomaban a broma.

—He invitado a Cruella de Vil, espero que no os importe —anunció Kiba usando mi apodo para referirse a mi ex-jefa.

—¿A tu madre?

—No, a la de los dálmatas —dijo antes de reírse a carcajadas. —Desde que no me ve por la empresa está excesivamente pesada porque dice que quiere saber de mí, así que me he dicho, bueno, pues que venga hoy y que me haga el favor de gastarse unos miles de euros.

Kiba había fichado por una gran multinacional del sector de las telecomunicaciones, pero no lo había hecho por dinero, ni por trayectoria profesional, ni por alejarse de su madre, sino porque era la única empresa que le permitía trabajar hasta las tres de la tarde, y la mayor prioridad para Kiba era poder compartir la mayor parte del tiempo posible con Ino. No quería ser un esclavo del trabajo, con ser el esclavo sexual de su novia tenía más que suficiente.

Otro de los invitados que no tardó en llegar fue Menma. Kiba había intermediado para que le contratasen en la misma empresa e iba a incorporarse en un par de semanas.

Yo apenas había vuelto a tener demasiado contacto con él porque él así me lo había pedido. Incluso, fueron Kiba y Ino los que fueron a recoger mi ropa, mis libros y mis objetos personales al piso que habíamos compartido durante tantos años.

Se presentó acompañado por una chica rubia con unas curvas muy sugerentes y rostro angelical.

—Hola —me saludó nervioso, con las manos en los bolsillos de su americana para ocultar su temblor. —Ella es Shion.

—Hola, yo soy Hinata —me presenté y me acerqué para darle dos besos.

Rápidamente, llegó Ino para presentarse también a la desconocida y buscando una excusa para alejarla, nos dejó un rato a solas. Le dijo que le iba a presentar al artista y ella pareció encantada.

—Es muy guapa —le dije a Menma como gesto de complicidad.

—Bueno, sí, es una nueva amiga. Nada serio —le quitó importancia a su presencia.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me está resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba estar aquí —dijo incómodo y con la mirada perdida.

—Quizás no haya sido una buena idea.

—Hinata, sé que no debo decirte esto, pero aún te echo mucho de menos. —Era la primera vez que se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho, Menma. Ojalá todo hubiese sido de otra manera. —No quería que me extrañase pero aquello ya no era algo que dependiese de mí.

—No hay día en el que no me arrepienta de no haberte cuidado más y de no haber estado pendiente de lo que necesitabas para ser feliz.

—No le des más vueltas, Menma. Probablemente, no hubiese cambiado nada. Lo que siento por Sasuke está por encima de todo eso y tarde o temprano, él acabaría siendo parte de mi vida.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que nuestro amor no era para siempre? —Me preguntó con gran intensidad, demostrándome que aún sentía algo por mí.

—Porque cuando miro a Sasuke, me veo reflejada en sus ojos, como si yo fuese parte de él. —Con Menma, no había llegado a sentir algo parecido.

—Me duele oírte hablar de ese modo.

—Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo. —No quería seguir hablando de Sasuke con él. No debía hacerlo. —¿Has vuelto a ver a Sakura?

—Hemos hablado un par de veces pero nada más. Se está acostando con un actor famoso, pero en la clandestinidad, porque el susodicho está casado —me contó con apatía.

Sasuke se acercó a nosotros como si quisiese dar por terminada nuestra conversación.

Nos había estado observando todo el rato desde la distancia, aparentando tranquilidad y confianza.

—Hola Sasuke, gracias por invitarme. Habéis hecho un trabajo fantástico —le dijo Menma muy cortés.

—Muchas gracias, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó cortésmente.

—Bien, voy a cambiar de empresa.

—Sí, ya nos ha contado Kiba.

Y como si supiese que estaban hablando de él, apareció Kiba de la nada para convertir un momento incómodo, en un rato agradable. Y minutos después, se llevó a Menma para darnos y darle un respiro.

—¿Todo bien? —me preguntó Sasuke sonriente.

—Sí, todo perfecto.

La exposición fue un éxito total y no faltó nadie. Todos nuestros amigos y nuestras familias estuvieron a nuestro lado apoyándonos.

Vinieron mis padres, que aunque se disgustaron un poco porque Menma y yo hubiésemos roto porque para ellos era casi como un hijo, les alegraba sobremanera que fuese Sasuke quien ocupase mi corazón y no tardaron en hacerle un hueco en nuestra familia.

También vinieron los padres de Sasuke, aunque apenas se quedaron media hora porque su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, era demasiado conocido en el mundillo y quería que toda la atención recayese en Mattia Dalo.

Abina, su madre, era una mujer encantadora y no tardó en confesarme que la llenaba de dicha que su hijo se hubiese librado de una mujer tan tóxica como Sakura y que por fin, conociese las maravillas del amor verdadero a mi lado.

Cruella de Vil se había convertido en un tierno cachorrito y no dejaba de acercarse a mí y a Ino estableciendo una vía para llegar a Kiba. Y lo cierto es que en las distancias cortas, era mucho más agradable de lo que parecía a simple vista y con todo lo que hacía por estar cerca de Kiba, daba la impresión de que sus ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo eran totalmente sinceras. Y aunque Kiba lo negase, en el fondo le gustaba tener a su madre cerca.

Cuando se fue todo el mundo, sólo nos quedamos Kiba, Ino, Mattia Dalo, Sasuke y yo, para celebrar en la intimidad lo bien que había salido todo.

Nos contamos todas las anécdotas de la noche, brindamos con champán y nos felicitamos por nuestro trabajo. Fue uno de esos momentos que jamás podré borrar de mi memoria.

—Chicos, ya sé que hoy es vuestro día —interrumpió Kiba nuestra pequeña celebración —pero desde hace unos días quiero hacer algo y nunca he encontrado el momento adecuado.

—¡Ayyy, madre, que esto se pone serio! —dije con un exagerado tono dramático.

—No me asustes, Kiba. No estoy preparada para ciertas cosas. —La cara de Ino se puso pálida y comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Ino, creo que los dos estamos preparados para esto. Nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida y sé que tú sientes lo mismo. —Escuchar a Kiba hablando de ese modo me conmovió. —Jamás había creído en el amor y en el compromiso, y cuando te conocí, no sólo me enamoré de ti, sino que además, no puedo imaginar mi vida si no es contigo a mi lado. Y necesito que me prometas que me amarás para siempre. Por favor, cariño, cásate conmigo.

Ino no podía parar de llorar y sin poder pronunciar un simple sí, lo abrazó tan fuerte que Kiba pudo adivinar la respuesta y no tardaron en fundirse en un largo y tierno beso.

Con el alma repleta de lágrimas de felicidad, miré a Sasuke, que en lugar de estar disfrutando de aquella maravillosa escena romántica, no podía apartar sus ojos de mí y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, me sonrió con una dulzura embriagadora. Y no necesité palabras para saber que nuestro amor duraría eternamente. Lo leí en sus ojos.

Aquella noche había sido perfecta, pero aún me esperaba una sorpresa.

De vuelta a casa, Sasuke y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio. Había sido un día espectacular y teníamos grandes emociones que asimilar. Cuando entramos por la puerta, como si fuese un día normal y corriente, Sasuke me dijo que fuese al dormitorio porque me esperaba un regalo.

No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero cuando llegué a nuestro cuarto no vi nada sobre la cama, que solía ser el lugar escogido para dejarme algún pequeño detalle. Me senté para intentar adivinar dónde podría estar escondida mi sorpresa y cuando alcé la vista, supe que había acabado mi búsqueda.

En la pared estaba colgado mi cuadro preferido de Mattia Dalo, al que había rebautizado como "Amor cómplice".

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí? ¡Estaba en la galería! —Había llegado allí por arte de magia.

—He pedido que lo trajeran mientras brindábamos en el despacho. Lo he comprado para ti. —Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, se colocó detrás de mí y me abrazó.

—Muchas gracias, cariño. Me encanta este cuadro porque tengo la sensación de que somos nosotros y de que esas son nuestras miradas —dije otra vez reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Hinata, Kiba se me ha adelantado y quiero respetar su protagonismo, pero deseo que llegue el momento en el que pueda jurarte amor eterno delante de nuestras familias y nuestros amigos.

—Sí, sé que llegará ese día y seguramente, se convierta en unos de los momentos más especiales e inolvidables de nuestras vidas. Pero no necesito un juramento para saber que nuestro amor es para siempre. Estoy segura de ello porque es lo que siento —le dije mientras los dos, abrazados, observábamos embobados el trabajo de Mattia Dalo.

Y aquella noche, frente al cuadro más hermoso del mundo, supe que había encontrado a mí verdadero príncipe azul. No importan los giros que tome la trama de tu cuento de hadas, ni el sufrimiento, ni las lágrimas, si al llegar al final, tu historia termina con un: fueron felices por siempre jamás.

Sasuke era mi amor verdadero, mi amor cómplice. Lo veía en su mirada.


End file.
